Wealth Washed Laundry: Gold Doesn't Always Shine
by LeeMona
Summary: In 1960s United States an affluent North Carolinian family's reputation is threatened by patriarch Judge Garrett Longview's many dalliances. Yoshiko tries to keep herself and their four children together. Suddenly someone from Yoshiko and Garrett's past appears that threatens their marriage. Read to find out more.
1. Welcome To Our Home

Chapter 1

**Welcome to Our Home**

It is mid January of the year 1966. Inside the Longview mansion two people are arguing in their bedroom. The man has ginger hair and smooth skin. His eyes are blue as the Atlantic Ocean. He is in his early thirties but appeared to be twenty-five. He stands at a staunch five feet nine inches. He's wearing a black tie that's slightly hanging down with a white button shirt that's disheveled. He is standing across from his furious wife Yoshiko. Yoshiko had pale skin with burgundy lipstick. Her heart shaped face was strewn in anger. She had eyes that shined radiantly as Chinese jades. She had long light brown hair that freely cascaded down to the end of her back. She had on a white nightgown with black thorn roses adorning it. She had her hands firmly on her hips looking at Garrett. "You took ten thousand dollars out of our savings, what for!?" Yoshiko asked staring daggers into his eyes. "A FRIEND OF MINE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL AND THEIR BILL NEEDED TO BE PAID! " Garrett bellowed looking at Yoshiko furiously. Yoshiko exhaled heavily and placed her hands on her nose and closes her eyes. When she reopened them she looked at Garrett confused. "When we married you agreed that you would allow me to watch our finances and you also agreed to tell me the reason why you were taking it out. So what's the reason for the secrecy? Is it one of your young gold digging whores? Oh no wait is it my brother?" Yoshiko asked looking at him bitterly. Garrett smiled sarcastically and folds his arms "I have my reasons for not telling you. Now we can drop the subject and get ready for bed?" Garret said going into the bathroom and changing into his pajamas.

"Well since our money is in a joint account I have a right to know as a member and as your wife!" Yoshiko yelled from the bedroom. A few minutes later Garret walks into the room where he sees Yoshiko laying in the bed. She's looking at him with her arms folded protectively over her chest. Garrett smirks and walks over to the bed and tries pulling the comforter back. Yoshiko chuckles and opposes him. "Your not stepping a foot in this bed Garrett. You've slept in the guestroom for the past week you will return their until you can explain yourself" Yoshiko said firmly looking him in his eyes. "Come on Yoshiko you know I don't like sleeping alone, especially in there" Garrett said trying to gain sympathy from Yoshiko. "I don't care. You don't seem to mind sleeping with your mistresses in their beds when your not here so you sleep ALONE in the guestroom" Yoshiko said with finality. Garret fixed his face into disbelief. "What happened to you Yoshiko? You used to be so kind, loving and understanding. Now you've become distant, cold and a real Dragon Lady" Garrett said confused with his hands in his pockets. "Your what happened to me Garrett. When I met you in secretarial school you were such a gentlemen and a little tough. But you were still sweet and willing to help your friends when they needed it. Then all of a sudden you get this thrill and you sleep with my youngest brother and several women. Your the problem my dear not me" Yoshiko said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah well your a piece of work yourself Yoshiko. Your ulterior motivated ways and short temper isn't exactly on the virtue wagon. So don't talk to me about what I've done when you've done things too" Garrett said neutrally looking at her coldly. "At least my sexual orientation wasn't something I was ashamed of and covered with promiscuity" Yoshiko said icily still staring him down. "YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Garrett said pointedly pointing a finger at her. "Good night Garrett. Don't forget to shut the door behind you" Yoshiko said turning over on her side pulling the comforter over her. Garrett walked out the door with a slam accompanying it.

Elsewhere in the mansion five year old Cynthia is in her bedroom with the door closed. She was laying in bed holding her brown stuffed teddy bear Clutches. "Mother and Father are arguing again. I hate it when they argue but there's nothing I can do about it" Cynthia said to Clutches. Minutes later Cynthia finds herself asleep holding Clutches. The following morning Cynthia got up and made her bed. She placed Clutches in the center and patted his head. She then went into her bathroom and turned on the bathtub. Her bathroom had a walk in shower and a bathtub with a diverter. She had makeup mirror lights that hovered above the sink. When Cynthia felt the water was hot enough she stepped in and sat down. She grabbed her body sponge and body wash. She squeezed a out a dab of it on the sponge and began cleaning herself. Twenty minutes later she stepped out of the bathtub and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She then came into her bedroom. There was a desk on her right, a dresser adjacent of the desk, then there was the front door. Then there was a body mirror to the right of the front door. Her closet was directly across from the bathroom. Lastly her queen canopy size bed sat in the center with white drapes around them. She walked to her blinds and opened them. Afterwards she went to her closet and pulled out a peach blouse and black slacks. She looked on her shelf and pulled down some flat black shoes. She then walks back into her bedroom and deodorizes herself. She then pulls on her blouse, slacks and shoes and goes to her body mirror. Her Japanese features are evident as Cynthia removes the roller from her bang and bottom half of her hair.

She places the rollers in her bathroom drawer and heads downstairs for breakfast. Yoshiko was placing the final plate on the table when she arrived. "Good Morning Cynthia how did you sleep?" Cynthia asked walking to her daughter and hugging her.

"I slept okay but before I fell asleep I heard you and father arguing" Cynthia said as they separated. "I'm sorry you heard that dear but mother and father have problems that are complicated" Yoshiko said kissing her cheek. Cynthia nodded her head and smiled. "Are you hungry?" Yoshiko asked looking at Cynthia. "Yes ma'am" Cynthia said jovially. "Alright go ahead and sit down with your siblings" Yoshiko instructed and Cynthia sat down across from her oldest sibling Colonel. He had ginger hair and brown eyes. He had peach skin and a mole on his left cheek. He was eating his bacon when he looked up at her. "Your finally here Dragon Lady" Colonel said teasingly making their other siblings laugh. Yoshiko looked at Colonel and his smile ceased immediately. "Colonel cool it she's your sister too" Yoshiko said and Colonel looked at Cynthia who was playing with her food. "Cynthia darling please don't play with your food. You need nourishment to build up your strength and start your day" Yoshiko said in a motherly yet stern tone. "Yes ma'am" Cynthia said looking at her mother smiling weakly. "So what are you all going to be doing at school today?" Yoshiko asked looking at her children sitting down at the table. "It's a new semester so we all we for now is we're getting new schedules" Louis said looking at his mother. Louis had black hair and hazel eyes. He looked the least like our parents. It was a wonder to Cynthia why he didn't get bullied and she did. It really baffled her but she didn't dare question it though.

"Interesting. Since its a new semester I expect you all to bring home good grades and involve yourself in a school activity. Sitting in the house being inactive nothing is nothing short of unacceptable. I expect you all to be successful in whatever club or school event you decide to partake in. Oh there's Guardia. Alright everyone grab your backpacks and head to the foyer" Yoshiko said getting up from the table and following her children to the foyer. When Guardia comes in she's wearing a maid outfit. Her skin is bright as white bread. She has long blonde hair that is styled in a high beehive with a bang. "Guardia school starts in an hour. Could you drive my children to school please?" Yoshiko asked looking at Guardia. "Yes ma'am" Guardia said professionally. "Thank you" Yoshiko said in thankful yet distrusting tone. Yoshiko then leaned down and kissed each of her children on their foreheads. "Have a good day, I love you and remember that wealth is a privilege not a right" Yoshiko said firmly as they started walking out the front door. Yoshiko stood outside on the porch watching them as they walked to the sedan. When they got in Guardia waved at Yoshiko who waved back. When the car started and pulled away Yoshiko walked back inside the mansion and to the gathered the plates from the table and scraped the crumbs into the trash. She then placed the silverware into the soapy hot water and began washing them. Soon Garrett came walking into the kitchen. "Where's my plate?" Garrett demanded looking through the kitchen and the dining room. "I put one aside for you in the microwave" Yoshiko said not taking her eyes off the silverware. "Thanks for looking out for me" Garrett said going to the microwave. "Your welcome" Yoshiko said as she started rinsing the silverware.

Garrett then makes his way to the dining room and sits down at the table. "So what's on your agenda for today?" Yoshiko asked curiously glancing at Garrett from the kitchen. "You know I'm a judge now Yoshiko I don't come home until eight o'clock" Garrett said with boredom in his voice. Yoshiko chuckles softly and places the glasses in the water. "Well you're responsible for your own happiness. You chose this career so you must deal with the downsides of them as well" Yoshiko said calmly from the kitchen. "You know my father wanted me to be a lieutenant in the air force" Garrett said taking a sip of his pulped orange juice. "Yeah you told me that when we first met. So after you did your stint in the military and became a Master Sargent and was honorably discharged do you think you disappointed him?" Yoshiko interested as she rinsed the glasses. "You know Yoshiko you have a lot questions about my father, are you sure you don't want to have sex with him?" Garrett asked now annoyed with the questionnaire. "I'm just curious and besides I love a good back story to a good man" Yoshiko said as she drained the water. "My father was a striving type of man that had dreams for all of his children. However yours never had the opportunity to encourage you because he was always working" Garrett said sheepishly. Yoshiko dried her hands and walked into the dining room. Garrett looked up at her calmly. "Do you have something you have to say?" Garrett said curious for her presence. "UNLIKE YOUR FATHER MY FATHER INSTILLED VALUES WITHIN US AT AN EARLY AGE. I HAD TO SING IN ORDER FOR MY FAMILY TO SURVIVE. YOU NEVER HAD TO LIFT A DAMN FINGER SO YOU DON'T THE MEANING OF HARD WORK, PERSISTENCY, CONSISTENCY OR DILLIGENCE. SO DON'T YOU DARE BAD MOUTH MY PARENTS. THEY WERE GOOD TO ME. AT LEAST THEY ENCOURAGED ME TO PURSUE MY DREAMS. ARE YOU ABLE TO SAY THE SAME!? YOU KNOW WHAT GARRETT YOU CAN DROP DEAD WHERE YOU STAND. BETTER YET YOU CAN DIE WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE!" Yoshiko howled before walking back into the kitchen.

Garrett just smirked and continued his breakfast. After finishing the kitchen Yoshiko removed her apron and headed upstairs to her bedroom. Before she reached the top step the doorbell rang. Yoshiko headed back down and walked to the door. "Who is it?" Yoshiko asked cautiously. "Elaine" a feminine voice said from the other side. Yoshiko opened the door revealing a black woman. She had medium brown skin with brown eyes. She had a pear body shape. Her hair was styled in a short bob cut. She was wearing a gray blouse, jeans and a pair of black loafers. "Elaine Bachman how are you!?" Yoshiko asked excitedly hugging her. "I've been fine. How about you?" Elaine asked as Yoshiko let her inside. "Not good. I've been dealing with Garrett's shenanigans and Guardia's half baked sneakiness" Yoshiko said shutting the door. They then heard a car engine start which signaled that Garrett was gone. "Yosh you need to divorce him" Elaine said plainly as she sat down on the southern style couch. "Trust me I've tried. But what's stopping me are my children. They all adore him as if they were clinging onto life. Would you like some tea darling?" Yoshiko asked smiling. "I'd love some. But I can see it with Colonel, Louis and Emerald but Cynthia? Even after Garrett pushed her down the porch stairs and breaking her collarbone last year?" Elaine said in shock as they walked to the kitchen.

"Even Cynthia. But you know Elaine of all my children Cynthia takes the most crap. Colonel and Emerald will fight you back. Louis will ignore it but Cynthia just takes it and I don't know why" Yoshiko said admirably as she placed a teacup before Elaine.

"She knows how to defend herself so that's not a problem as we both know" Elaine said reassuring Yoshiko. "Yeah she's fights like a street brawler. She only started fighting back because Colonel harasses her nonstop. But after while she became so accustomed to the treatment that she just takes it. Now had he been my brother I would've sledged him without a second though" Yoshiko said going into the kitchen. Elaine laughs and follows her into the kitchen. "I've known you since our Louisiana days and I gotta say you're tempers calmed greatly" Elaine said folding her arms smiling. "Yeah I was a wild card back then but it was for good reason" Yoshiko said looking at Elaine. "I know but I'm just so proud of you for changing for the better" Elaine said rubbing Yoshiko's shoulder. "Thanks Elaine. So now we have another problem and its Garrett" Yoshiko said sighing getting the sugar from the cabinet. "What do you plan on doing about that?" Elaine asked concerned. Yoshiko looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. "Oh no Yoshiko please don't cry. That man is a low down dog who isn't worth a spec of tears being dropped" Elaine said supportively placing her hands on Yoshiko's shoulders. Yoshiko hugged her. They remained like that for several minutes. When they separated Yoshiko turned on the teapot and they walked back into the dining room. They sat down at the table and Elaine held Yoshiko's hand. "He traded me in before we got married. I was just so blinded by love that I didn't want to see it. We had four glorious children. Honestly I don't think he even enjoyed the procreating process" Yoshiko said looking at Elaine as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Well whether he enjoyed it or not it was something about you that had him coming back" Elaine said trying to cheer her best friend up.

"No I honestly think I'm just a convenience" Yoshiko said finalizing her theory. Elaine slightly receded but still firmly held Yoshiko's hand. "No you deserve better than him. I know you two have children together but don't stay with this ass because of them" Elaine said seriously looking at her best friend. Yoshiko looked at her wiping her tears away. The teapot then began sounding off. Yoshiko got up and went to turn it off. When she returned she had the teacup and a bottle of honey. She then poured the water in both their teacups. She then went to place the teapot back on the stove. When she returned she sat down and started mixing the ingredients together thoroughly. "Damn it I hate this. I'm not one to bring different men in and out of my children's lives. But I have longed for a new relationship with a man that appreciates me. When I first proposed marriage he was apprehensive because he thought I was marrying him for his money" Yoshiko said chuckling looking at Elaine. Elaine looked away and back at Yoshiko laughing. "You've been wealthy since you were fourteen years old. He knew when he met you that you already had financial stability. Why would a noble person like him think your out for his money?" Elaine asked bewildered. Yoshiko then slowly took a sip of her tea. "Beats me. Do you remember when Colonel was born?" Yoshiko asked smiling nostalgically at Elaine. "Like yesterday" Elaine said smiling while sipping her tea. Yoshiko's smile then disappeared. "Well as it turned out as soon as Colonel was delivered he rushed to another hospital to be with that home wrecking whore Bertha Wilcox" Yoshiko said bitterly looking at the glass China set on the table. Elaine's eyes widened like saucers. Her mouth was agape like a fish while her hand rested on her chest.

"Why would he go to her when he has a newborn infant right there in your arms?" Elaine asked now angry. "He said she was a close friend. I knew of her since I was sixteen living in Lotus Lake. She had always went after the men I dated. I don't know what she tried to accomplish even way back then. Then yesterday we got into an argument over ten thousand dollars he took from our joint account. He said he had his reasons for not telling me. But I don't care my money is also involved in this. Whoever he gave the money too will have to deal with me when I see them, if I see them" Yoshiko said correcting herself. "Well I'd be upset too if I had a joint account with my husband he was taking money out without my knowledge and not telling me" Elaine said absolutely disgusted with Garrett's ways. "So who do you think his "friend" is that he gave the ten thousand to?" Elaine asked putting quotations on the word friend. Yoshiko looked at her smirking while sipping her tea. "I strongly believe its Bertha Wilcox. Whether he wants to admit it or not. That woman has had it out for me since we were teenagers. Since she knew he had money she was going to milk him for all he was worth then move on. But what she doesn't know is that she's messing with my money. I'm not materialistic but I worked too damn hard to be in the position I'm in for her to mess it all up. I refuse to let her think she has me hooked by her dirty pussy" Yoshiko said placing her tea on the table. "I understand what you mean. That Bertha mm mm mm. Now that's I haven't heard since I left Louisiana in 1950" Elaine said taking a bigger gulp of her tea.

"I wasn't surprised. I knew once she heard where I was and who I was with she would follow. As long as Garrett has money she will remain by his side. I've gotten so use to his philandering that it doesn't faze or upset me anymore. At first I was very hurt and even questioned why I married him but looking back on it now I wish I hadn't. That's the one of the things I despise about myself" Yoshiko growled finishing her tea. "Well whatever you decide to do I will support one hundred and fifty percent" Elaine said finishing her tea. Yoshiko smiled at her and held her hand tightly. "So what are you doing on this side of town this early in the morning?" Yoshiko asked changing the subject. "It was my day off today and was in the neighborhood and decided to come see you. I haven't seen you in ten years. Yeah we talked on the phone and through letters but I had to move closer just in case that nut job tried anything stupid" Elaine said looking Yoshiko deeply in her eyes. "Thanks again El" Yoshiko said taking her teacup. "Your welcome" Elaine said placing her forearms on the table. "So how's Thornton?" Yoshiko asked curiously turning on the kitchen sink. "You know him. He still doesn't want me talking with you" Elaine said dryly from the living room. "That guy is really a piece of work. I think him and Garrett would be the best of friends" Yoshiko said making Elaine laugh. "I agree" Elaine said getting up and coming to the kitchen.

"Well let me get out of here. I have to go to the post office and grocery store. I'll see you later" Elaine said hugging Yoshiko and kissing her cheek. "I love you" Yoshiko said affectionately kissing Elaine's cheek. "I love you too" Elaine said stepping back from Yoshiko who just finished washing the teacups. "Let me walk you to the front door" Yoshiko said walking with Elaine out of the kitchen. When they got to the front door Yoshiko opened the door. Elaine stepped over and hugged once more. Yoshiko returned the hug and shut the door. She then went upstairs to her bedroom.

At school Cynthia and her siblings are in their classrooms. In Cynthia's shes doing a spelling assignment. On her left was her best friend Johnny Castlewood. He had his hair styled in a pompadour style. He had brown eyes that screamed chocolate when you looked into them. He was writing Cynthia a letter. When he finishes he passes it to her. When she gets it she reads it, replies and passes it back. When the timer sounds off their teacher Mr. Frost stands up from his desk. Mr. Frost was a Caucasian from New York. He had brown hair, fair skin and was hairless. He had on sweater with khaki pants and brown shoes. His shirt was rolled up to his elbows. "Okay everyone time to turn in your assignments" Mr. Frost said looking around the classroom. Cynthia got up started on a and walks towards the teachers desk. On her way there one of the students trip her while another pushes her to the ground. "What are you too blind to see where your going?" the student class then laughed at her until Johnny hit both boys upside their heads. He then assisted Cynthia to her feet. "Alright class that's enough" Mr. Frost said trying to calm the roused classroom. When Cynthia reaches his desk she hands him her assignment. Mr. Frost goes to his desk and sits down and starts grading it. "Eighty-nine good job Cynthia" Mr. Frost said attentively smiling at the young girl. Cynthia looks away shyly. "Thank you Mr. Frost" Cynthia said looking back him with a small smile. "Your welcome but you should give yourself more credit" Mr. Frost said handing Cynthia her graded assignment back. Cynthia looks down at the ground and walks back to her seat with Johnny. Her other best friend was Albert Francois. He had bright skin with braces and black mop style hair. He had sea green eyes that reflected Florida's Emerald Coast.

He looks at her concerned. When she sits down he leans over and taps her shoulder. "Are you okay Cy?" Albert asked soothingly. "I'm okay its just those kids are so mean to me" Cynthia said looking at the two boys then looking away. "That's why you have us as friends" Johnny said as masculine as he could in his prepubescent voice. "Thanks for being my best friends. I couldn't ask for better ones" Cynthia said and the two boys came from opposite sides forming a group hug. At noon they head to the cafeteria lunch. When they get inside they look at the bulletin board and see the school talent show scheduled for that upcoming Friday. "What do you think guys should we enter it?" Johnny asked excitedly looking at his friends. "Oh yeah, this is the only kind of fun I have outside of being at home" Cynthia said signing her name. Johnny and Albert then sign their names and go to the lunch line. When they get there they grab three white milks and then grab trays. They go through the line as the lunch lady places meatloaf on their trays with salad and peaches. "Talk about a mitch match meal" Albert bewildered by the meal on his tray. They then head to their usual table in the back of the cafeteria. "I'm so glad we aren't forced to sit with our class" Johnny said sighing with relief as they sat down. "Your right about that one Jay" Albert said looking at Johnny. "So what are we going to sing for the talent show?" Cynthia asked looking at her best friends. "Well Jamie Taylor sings blues why don't we sing Virginia blues?" Albert suggested looking at them sipping his milk.

"I love that song" Cynthia said happily clapping her hands joyfully looking at her friends. "We're going to have to arrange it in three part harmony though" Cynthia said with her chin resting on her hands. "Hmm yeah, well we can sing it acoustically. You guys know I have my acoustic guitar at home. We can practice at my house for the next couple of days" Johnny said before taking a bite of his meatloaf. "That's a great idea. My mother always pushes us to be productive and I think the school talent show would be a perfect way for me to be active in something" Cynthia said eating her peaches. "So I believe since Johnny has the highest voice in our lineup he can sing the high notes. Then Al you can sing the mid notes and I sing the lower ones. How does that sound? " Cynthia asked looking at friends. "We're only six and seven. What do we know about harmony and the sub types of harmonies?" Albert asked making a lot of since. "Well I do a lot of research on both classical and non-classical music. If you do research age shouldn't determine what you know" Cynthia said in a detective type of voice while smiling at Albert who blushed slightly. "Okay so when school lets out we can head to my house for practice?" Johnny asked finalizing everything. "Right, I'll just call my mom from your house to let her know I'm going to be at your house practicing for the talent show" Cynthia said getting up and throwing her tray way. "Alright good, then its settled " Johnny said as the bell rang thus ending lunch. They then got up and lined up their classmates and headed out for recess.

At Wolf Colony Courthouse Garrett is in his office going over a case he was to try in an hour when a knock comes on the door. "Come in" Garrett said and the door opened. A Caucasian woman with long black wavy hair and blue eyes entered. She had a curvaceous physique with a slim waist. She appeared to be in her early thirties. She was wearing a black blazer, white button shirt, a black skirt and black high heels. She had a folder in her hand and smiling at Garrett coyly. "Miranda Elliot, do what do I this pleasure?" Garrett asked looking her over lustfully. "I have some new information on that case your about to try in an hour" Miranda said walking to his desk and placing the folder on its wooden surface. "Thank you I'll definitely look this over while I'm in here" Garrett said looking at the folder. Miranda then comes around the desk and sits on his lap. "Doing it in my office are we now? Wow Miranda you surely must be in a dry spell" Garrett said running his hands over carefully defined waist. "Yes I am and your the only man that has the right tool to keep my crop harvested" Miranda said huskily leaning down and kissing Garrett. Garrett then unbuttons her shirt exposing her black lace styled brassiere. Miranda smiles in earnest as Garrett sets his sights on her thirty six C cupped bosom. Miranda moans in ecstasy as Garrett continues his ministrations. "What about your wife Yoshiko?" Miranda asked in between breaths. Garrett picks her up and wraps her legs around his waist and slams her into the wall behind her. "She's nothing but a convenience I use when my other lovers aren't available" Garrett said placing his right hand under her skirt. When he felt her wet womanhood he placed three fingers inside causing Miranda to moan. They then looked at each other in a heated and passionate frenzy and kiss each other sloppily. Miranda then unzips Garrett's pants and pulls out his penis and starts to play with it.

"Somebody's happy to see me" Miranda said chuckling as she continued to toy with Garrett's manhood. "I very well am" Garrett said smirking at her mischievously. Miranda then lifts her arms up vertically and removes her coat. Garrett drinks in her smooth creamy skin before attacking her neck. In the meantime he unsnaps the hooks on her brassiere. When the undergarment hits the floor Garrett leaves her neck and starts sucking on her breasts. Miranda feels her self starting to get wetter. Garrett then removes his fingers and inserts his penis slowly into her yearning and aroused womanhood. He starts thrusting quickly while making his way back up to her neck. Miranda feels pure bliss with each pelvic thrust. She starts moaning and wraps her arms around his neck. "Damn it Garrett you always know how to treat a girl right" Miranda said elatedly as Garrett continued his performance. When Garrett felt himself reaching his release he removes himself from her. Miranda unlatches her legs from his waist and Garrett ejaculates onto the floor. Miranda looks down at the white substance and back at Garrett. "If only I was your wife" Miranda said grabbing her brassiere and putting it back on. "Yeah well I'm married to Yoshiko for appearances and other perks as you well know. But if the opportunity ever presents itself for me to leave I will, and I promise you'll be the first girl I come to" Garrett said pulling his pants up and fastening them. "I know you will" Miranda said winking seductively at him. "Well I have to get back to my office. I have some people coming to see me. I'll see you later" Miranda said kissing him one final time before putting on her blazer and leaving. Garrett smiled at her and returned to his desk and looked over the new information he had received from his mistress. "Boy Garrett you have your work cut out for you" Garrett said to himself now leaning back in his chair with his hand on his cheek.

After resting for fifteen minutes Yoshiko returns downstairs when she sees Guardia come through the front door. Yoshiko comes into the living room and looks at her with a distrusting expression. "Where have you been their school is only fifteen minutes away. Your back an hour and fifteen minutes later. Where the hell did you go and don't you dare think about lying to me" Yoshiko said icily looking at the maid with her arms folded defensively. "The car stalled and I need some roadside assistance" Guardia said with a straight face looking at Yoshiko who was now smirking. "What's so funny? I'm telling the truth" Guardia said not understanding the woman smiling before her. "Your lying. I just put some brand new tires on my car yesterday and I did my state inspection along with registration" Yoshiko said remaining in the middle of the living room. "Well not all money can pay for overlooked mistakes ma'am" Guardia said slyly looking her straight in her eyes. "That was a reference to me and amassed wealth. Let me tell you something Guardia as long as your employed here you are to do what I ask of you. Not anything less or more. But I already know where you went after you dropped my children off" Yoshiko said now losing her smile. "Excuse me?" Guardia said playing coy. "You conniving little bitch. You went to see my husband at his job. I can smell his perfume all over you along with another woman's. You women really think your half baked scheme's can go undetected by me. I'm not stupid by a long shot" Yoshiko said chuckling shaking her head at Guardia. "Hand me my keys and go home for the day" Yoshiko said with her hands on her hips. "Wise decision Yoshiko. I'm the one of the best maids in Wolf Colony. If you had fired me your house would be a wreck and..." Guardia said going silent. "Go ahead and say what you were going to say" Yoshiko said becoming impatient with the woman's antics.

"Your husband would miss my vagina" Guardia said smugly and Yoshiko started laughing. "He doesn't want you. What you two had was nothing but a fling. Do you think he would return to sloppy seconds" Yoshiko said laughing while covering her mouth. "Well it wouldn't be so funny if he left you for me" Guardia said throwing Yoshiko's keys at her face. Yoshiko powered walked to her and punched her in her face. She then took her by her beehive and drug her to the door. She opened and threw her out on the porch. "You'll get your check in the mail. Don't come back until I call you and if I catch on my property I'll beat your ass ten times harder" Yoshiko said shutting the door. She then headed upstairs to her bedroom and turned on the television. Yoshiko sat in bed and started crying. _**'Garrett I loved you and I still do. How could you possibly cheat on my with all those whores when you have a loving wife.' **_Yoshiko thought sadly griping her favorite red pillow for dear life. After crying for an hour Yoshiko goes outside on the lanai to calm herself. "I'm going to go visit Garrett later today" Yoshiko said as the wind blew fiercely causing her hair blow freely.


	2. Like The Back Of My Hand

Chapter 2

**Like ****The Back Of My Hand**

(Flashback August 1949 Lotus Lake, Louisiana)

Fifteen year old Yoshiko Matsumora is backstage preparing her lipstick. _**'Mother, Father I wish you were here to see play my first nightclub gig.' **_Yoshiko said looking in a heart shaped locket of her parents. She then closes it and goes to the body mirror to her left and look her appearance over. She's wearing a glittering silver form fitting dress. Her developed bosom is concealed by the fabric of her outfit. She has her locket firmly around her neck. Her hair was styled in victory rolls. She spun around to check the back. When she saw nothing off balance she turned back around and looked at her reflection. _**'You've been singing for nine years now. You have have achieved some amazing feats in your short life so far. You graduated high school this pass July despite your parents not living to see it. You've become a billionaire as of last year from your leather made merchandise. Now that's something be pretty damn proud of yourself for.' **_A voice said inside of Yoshiko's head. "Your right I have been a success in my own right. But I-" Yoshiko was then cut off by a knock at the door. "Yoshiko your on in five minutes" a man said looking in the room. "Alright I'm ready" Yoshiko said kissing her locket and heading out of her dressing room. As she walked down the hallway with the man her best friend Elaine appeared alongside her. She was dressed in a brown kneel length strapless dress. Her hair was styled in a bun. When they got to the curtains Yoshiko turned to Elaine and hugged her. "Don't worry girl your going to be just fine" Elaine said reassuringly hugging her best friend. "Thanks sis" Yoshiko said comforted rubbing Elaine's back.

"Now knock those teenage slackers dead" Elaine said giving her a thumbs up walking off. Yoshiko laughed shaking her head. "I will" Yoshiko said returning the gesture. "Now coming to the stage is Yoshiko Matsumora singing Calcasieu Blues" the announcer said and the curtains opened. The crowd was silent as Yoshiko walked up towards the microphone. The in house orchestra started to play the string arrangement. Yoshiko looked out into the crowd nervously. She saw her boyfriend Tory Huston in the front row applauding her along with Elaine. Tory had on a black suit and white shirt underneath. His fair skin was almost breathtaking to behold. His golden amber eyes could captivate onlookers from afar. His smile illuminated so brightly that it made all of your doubts disappear instantly. He was biting his bottom lip drawn in completely by Yoshiko's dress. Yoshiko opened her mouth and began singing. She gripped the microphone tightly as she start to slightly go up an octave. She hits a superb C4 and begins singing the chorus. People in the crowd soon started singing along with her. Her airy vocals meshed perfectly with the bluesy composition. When she finished the audience stands prompting a standing ovation. Yoshiko covers her mouth in disbelief. She takes two bows before walking backstage. When she gets to her dressing room she starts crying. Soon a knock comes on her door. Yoshiko quickly wiped away her tears.

"Come in" Yoshiko said as strongly as she could. When the door opened Elaine and Tory came walking in. "You knocked them dead girl" Elaine said barely able to contain herself. Yoshiko laughed as tears starting falling again. Tory walked over to her and placed his arm around affectionately. "What's wrong? Were you not satisfied with your show?" Tory asked concerned. "It's not that its just I never thought I would wow a nightclub given my ethnic background" Yoshiko said looking at Tory. Tory captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When they separated Yoshiko looked at him with want and shock among other emotions. "I love you just the way you are Yoshiko. Your ethnic background doesn't define who you are, its just apart of who you are" Tory said with seriousness in his golden amber eyes. Yoshiko got to her feet and kissed him passionately with her arms around his neck. Tory wrapped his hands around her waist firmly. Elaine then clears her throat getting the couple's attention. "Oh sorry Elaine we got a little carried away" Tory said chuckling embarrassed wiping his mouth. "Its okay, are you guys hungry?" Elaine asked as her stomach started grumbling. "Yes, lets go to Emilio's" Yoshiko said and they leave the dressing room and out of the venue. They catch the city bus. When they get on they pay ten cents and take their seats. Elaine saw the white people looking at venomously. "Elaine your sitting up here with us" Yoshiko said gripping her hand. Elaine slowly sat down in the seat and looked out of the window. When the bus stopped in front of Emilio's the trio got up from their seats and walked to the exit. As Elaine got off a white man pushed down the stairs.

Yoshiko helped her up and looked at the man venomously. She the stepped back on the bus and punched him in his face. "I hope you can sleep at night treating people like crap" Yoshiko said bitterly stepping back off the bus. Tory and Elaine looked at her shocked. "What's with the looks?" Yoshiko said slowly calming down. "Its just we never knew you felt so strongly about racism" Tory said as Yoshiko walked over to him and took his hand. "I think racism and segregation is stupid. Just because we're different backgrounds doesn't make us any less human than whites. Hopefully a day comes when we can all live in peace" Yoshiko said as they entered Emilio's parking lot. "It will baby don't worry" Tory said optimistically. "Its been three years since my parents died. My siblings except for my baby brother Nasaki has scattered all over the country. I tried to keep us altogether but they didn't want to. My parents are probably turning over in their graves" Yoshiko said gazing up at the moonlit sky. Tory hugged her from behind. "Yoshiko you've done what you could for them. Now its up to them to live their lives just like you are" Tory said as they walked to the front door. "Its not that easy Tory. I've always had to look out for them when my parents were working. Now that they're dead I feel like the responsibility has gotten heavier on my shoulders. Now I'm worried to death having sleepless every few days thinking about them. We always stuck together. But now that our parents are gone we've grown apart. Nasaki is the only one that stayed here in Lotus Lake" Yoshiko said as they approached the hots podium.

"Welcome to Emilio's. I'm your host Tom, what can I get you?" Tom said looking at the trio. "A table for three please" Tory said now standing beside Yoshiko. "Most definitely sir" Tom said leading them to a three chaired table. When they sit down Tom handed them three menus. "One of our waiters will be here shortly to take your orders" Tom said bowing at them. "Thank you very much for your courteousness" Yoshiko said smiling at Tom. "Your welcome and thank you for dining at Emilio's" Tom said walking away from their table. Tory then looked at Yoshiko with an apologetic expression. "Yoshiko I'm sorry" Tory said looking down at the table. "For what?" Yoshiko asked grasping his hand from the across the table. "You told me of your parents death when it happened and after that you told me of your siblings leaving. But I didn't know what you were going through emotionally and I'm sorry" Tory said as tears left his eyes. "Hey Tory its fine. You needed to give me time to grieve even though you were there. It wasn't insensitive as your making it out to be" Yoshiko said trying to her boyfriend up. "Yoshiko's right Tory you can't dwell on that. You have your opinion and she has hers. But don't let that stuff get you down" Elaine said smiling at him. "Thanks for the encouragement guys but I just feel like I haven't done enough in the three years we've been together" Tory said now looking Yoshiko in her eyes. "Oh you've done more than enough darling. You don't need to do more. Just being there is enough for me" Yoshiko said kissing Tory's hand. "Now lets order" Yoshiko said smiling at Tory who smiled and opened his menu.

"Nobody does shrimp like Louisiana" Elaine said proudly looking at her menu. "Your damn right. The shrimp and Cajun food is exquisite. We do however share some similarities withe southeast Texas. So much for trying to be culturally unique" Yoshiko said blandly looking over menu. Soon a waiter approaches their table. "Welcome to Emilio's I'm Jensen and I'll be your waiter for the evening" Jensen said looking at the trio. "Hi Jensen I'll have a spicy Jambalaya with a pink lemonade" Elaine said closing her menu and looking at him smiling. "Very good, and for you two?" Jensen asked looking at Tory and Yoshiko. "I'll have shrimp scampi and french fries with a glass of water" Yoshiko said closing her menu. "I'll have some Fettuccine Alfredo with an iced lemon lime soda" Tory said looking at his menu then at Jensen. "Very good. Your orders will be out in forty-five minutes. Your drinks will be out momentarily" Jensen said collecting their menus and leaving the table. "You know now that I've finished high school I was thinking about moving to Wolf Colony, North Carolina in three years" Yoshiko said happily. Elaine and Tory looked at her shocked. "North Carolina?" they both said in shock and confusion. "What's wrong with North Carolina?" Yoshiko asked curiously looking at best friend and boyfriend. "Well it just seems random" Elaine said with her chin in her hand. "Ah, well I've always wanted to go. The east and west coasts are far too expensive" Yoshiko said shuddering at the mere idea of living in either region."Well you have the means to live in those places unlike us" Elaine said trying to make a valid point. "That may be but I just prefer living in either the south or the southeast" Yoshiko said looking at Elaine. "Well whatever you decide to do I'll back you one hundred and fifty percent" Elaine said giving Yoshiko a thumbs up. "Me too" Tory said holding her hand. "Thanks guys" Yoshiko said smiling at them. Soon Jensen returned with their drinks.

"Here are your drinks. I hope you enjoy them" Jensen said placing their respective glasses before them. "We plan too" Elaine said winking at Jensen. Jensen smiled nervously and left their table. "What do you think that was just now?" Elaine asked curiously looking at Jensen's retreating body. "Probably was caught off guard by your beauty" Yoshiko said looking at Jensen. "I've only had three boyfriends so far and they've all been black. I want something different like a white guy or a french men" Elaine said looking back at Tory and Yoshiko. "The right man will come when you least expect it" Yoshiko said philosophically. "I hope your right about that Yosh" Elaine said looking back at the entry to the kitchen. "There have been kidnappings around Northeast and Southwest Louisiana. We have to be prepared for anything. The group of people doing identities are unknown. Damn it all" Yoshiko said looking out of the window. "Although it that is true we can't let that ruin our night tonight" Tory said trying to shift the subject. "I don't feel at ease in the least" Yoshiko said looking back at Tory. "Oh yes I forgot about Nasaki" Tory said snapping his finger. "Yes he's living with our aunt in Lake Charles. But even she's afraid of what those people are going to do. Nonetheless though she will protect him with her life" Yoshiko said looking down at the table. "I hope their alright" Elaine said placing her hand on Yoshiko's shoulder supportively. Yoshiko placed her hands on both Tory and Elaine's. "I hope so too" Yoshiko said lowly looking at her friends wearily. Thirty minutes later Jensen returns with their orders and places them before them. 'I hope you enjoy this its one of Emilio's finest dishes ever created" Jensen said proudly. "Thank you very much" Tory said looking at his meal. Jensen smiled and walked away.

"I know I'm going to sink my teeth into this Jambalaya" Elaine said famished eyeing her meal like a cheetah catching prey on the Serengeti. They then began eating their meals. "Oh this magnificent" Yoshiko said as her eyes lit up upon inserting the food in her mouth. "This Jambalaya is everything" Elaine said satisfactorily with her hands on her cheeks enamored with the Louisianan food. After eating their dinner the bill came. They all placed cash on the table. They then left the restaurant and decided to walk back to Yoshiko's house. On the way there a black car pulls up alongside them. A man dressed in a trench coat and bandanna gets out and holds Tory at gunpoint. "Don't make any sudden moves. Give me all of your money" the man said holding out his hand. Soon two other men got out and held pocket knives at Elaine and Yoshiko's necks. "LET THEM GO!" Tory yelled and the man pistol whipped him. Tory falls to the ground holding his face. "Tory are you okay!?" Yoshiko asked in grave concern. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Are you guys okay?" Tory asked before being kicked in his stomach. Yoshiko then grabs her attackers arm and elbows him in his stomach and slams onto his back. Elaine hits her attacker in his face with her head. Blood soon starts running out from his nose. She uses the opportunity to punch him to the ground. Yoshiko then tries to rescue Tory from his attacker but is held at gunpoint by the driver. Yoshiko stopped gritting her teeth. "Your precious boyfriend is going to be the price you and your nigger friend for defying Southwest Royalty" the driver said as Tory was taken and placed inside the car. "Tory baby I'm going to get you back" Yoshiko said as the car sped off down the dark street.

"Elaine we have to rescue Tory from those bastards before they kill him" Yoshiko said as they caught a cab to Yoshiko's house. After thirty minutes of riding Yoshiko pays the fare and they get out. They go up the stairs and Yoshiko unlocks the door. When they got inside Yoshiko and Elaine went upstairs to change. Yoshiko changed into a leather jacket, jeans and tennis shoes. She kept her hair in its victory rolls hairstyle. She went to her parents bedroom and headed toward the safe. She put in the combination and unlocked it. Once it was open Yoshiko grabbed four pistols. Two were silver and two were black. She grabbed them for her and Elaine. _**'God forgive for what I'm about to do. I know murder is wrong but I can't live with myself if I let them kill my first love. I just can't let that happen.' **_Yoshiko thought as she shut the safe and left her parents room. When she came back downstairs she saw Elaine dressed in a white blouse and black jeans. Yoshiko handed her the two pistols. "Lets go save Tory!" Yoshiko said and Elaine nodded her head determinedly. They then caught the city bus to the outskirts of Lotus Lake. When they got off the bus they saw they were at an early twentieth century two story house. The lights were on both up and downstairs. Yoshiko and Elaine hugged each other. "I love you" Yoshiko said as tears left her eyes. "I love you too" Elaine said rubbing her friends back. When they separated they nodded their heads and ran towards the house. When they reach the porch they look through the window. Yoshiko sees men sitting on a couch smoking marijuana and drinking.

"Typical" Yoshiko said to herself disgusted shaking her head. "Do you see Tory?" Elaine asked looking at Yoshiko looking through the opposite window. "No do you?" Yoshiko said looking through the window. "Well what do you see right now?" Elaine asked Yoshiko in a whisper. "They're in the living room smoking and drinking. They must have Tory held up in a room the second floor. We're going to have to go check around back" Yoshiko said looking at Elaine. "Alright" Elaine said looking at Yoshiko. They leave the porch and go around the side of the house to the back of the house. When they reach the back porch Yoshiko looks in and sees there's no in the kitchen. Yoshiko turns the doorknob. When it she sees its open she and Elaine quietly walk inside. Elaine silently shuts the door behind them. "Talk about nasty" Elaine said covering her mouth in disgust at the kitchen. "I agree, just what the hell do they do in here besides smoke and drink?" Yoshiko said rhetorically looking around the kitchen. They then make their way to the dining room undetected. When they get there they see bullets and blood gracing the table. "Just how many people have they killed or brought harm to?" Elaine whispered to Yoshiko looking at the table flabbergasted. "I have no idea but from these bullets it looks like ten or more" Yoshiko said observing it closely. They then look to their right where they hear voices. They quietly walked over to the wall and leaned up against it and listened in on the males conversation.

"That guy sure was a good fuck" the guy from earlier said slurred of his speech. Yoshiko sticks her head around the corner and sees the teen from earlier smoking marijuana. _**'Bastard.' **_Yoshiko thought distastefully looking at the male mean mugging him. She then sees his friends surrounding him and making a toast to Tory's capture. Yoshiko gritted her teeth angrily and aimed her pistol at one of the men. She then pulled the trigger. The bullet ejected from the gun and went straight through one of the boys heads. Yoshiko remained in place while Elaine came out with her pistols in hand and stood beside Yoshiko. The boys turned and faced them. "You have a lot of balls infiltrating our home. Its too bad your going to die tonight" the leader said wiping his mouth still slurred of speech. Yoshiko looked at him venomously while holding her pistols towards him. "You took someone precious away from me and I'm not leaving here without him!" Yoshiko growled as she cocked her pistols preparing to fire. "KILL THEM!" the leader ordered running upstairs in cowardice. Yoshiko eyed him for a second before returning her attention back to his henchmen. The six men ran towards with them with knives in hand. Yoshiko charged towards them with a fierce battle cry shooting them. She then put her pistols away and threw cracked two of their necks. Elaine shot three of them and kicked their lifeless bodies out of the window. She threw another into a wall and shot him in the process. When the henchmen were subdued the two teenage girls headed upstairs looking for the leader and Tory. They kicked down several doors and found they were vacant. They then reach the master bedroom where Yoshiko sees Tory is being fondled and covered in hickey's. The leader looked back to see Yoshiko and Elaine standing in the doorway.

"Yoshiko" Tory said happily. "No one told you to talk" the leader said pistol whipping him. Yoshiko flew into a rage and tackled him. They flew out of the window and landed on a mattress down below. Elaine undid Tory's restraints and gave him his clothes. When Tory came out dressed in his suit Elaine looked at him sadly. "Are you okay?" Elaine asked looking at him. "I'm alive so I can't complain. But I feel violated however. I think those guys are secretly gay and they were planning on taking their time in killing me" Tory deduced looking at Elaine. "Probably so. For now lets go see if Yoshiko is okay" Elaine said and they both leave the bedroom and out the front door. When they get outside they see rush to Yoshiko's side. Yoshiko punches him in his abdomen and grabs him by his hair and drags his face across the dirt. When she gets him to his feet he elbows her in her stomach. The boy then draw a gun and aims it her. "Say goodbye" the boy said and Tory pushes Yoshiko out of the way and is shot by the bullet. "NO!" Yoshiko screamed as Tory hit the ground. She and Elaine rush over to him. Yoshiko places his head in her lap. "Elaine go and call the paramedics" Yoshiko said not taking her eyes off of Tory. "There's no need" Tory said breathing shallowly. "What do you mean!? Your going to survive" Yoshiko said not accepting that Tory was dying. Tory smiled and reached for her face. "I'm glad your not hurt. I would hate to see that beautiful face of yours stained in blood" Tory said as his eyes started losing color. "There's two requests I ha.. have" Tory said still holding her face. "Anything" Yoshiko said holding his hand against her face crying.

"I want you to live a long and happy life and I-" Tory said becoming quiet. "What? Please Tory speak to me" Yoshiko said frantically. Tory leans up and kisses her passionately on her lips. Yoshiko returns his kiss with equal passion. He falls onto his back. "Never forget the feel of my lips against yours on this cold and treacherous August night" Tory said as their lips parted. His hand leaves her face and drops to the ground along with his body. Yoshiko then kisses him again. Elaine looks on in sadness and grief. Yoshiko got to her feet and drew her pistol. She looked at the Southwest Royalty while aiming it."YOU KILLED MY FIRST LOVE YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Yoshiko said flying into suicidal rage and unloading several rounds on the male. He flies into the base of the house stained in blood. Yoshiko walked toward him and knelt down before him. "Look at me" Yoshiko said lowly but loud enough for him to hear. The boy looked at her with a satisfied smile. "I hope you find solace in what you've done...IN HELL!" Yoshiko said standing up and shooting him in his head. The boy falls onto his side and Yoshiko walks away. "Elaine could you help me" Yoshiko asked and Elaine nodded her head. They then carry Tory's body back to her house and bury him the backyard. "I love you baby. I love you more than you'll ever know" Yoshiko said looking down at the new grave. Several days later she buys a headstone and places it at the top of the dirt. Elaine hugs Yoshiko who starts crying. They leave the backyard and head back towards the house. Yoshiko looks back at Tory's grave.

'_**I hope you found peace in death Tory. I hope protecting me was worth it.' **_Yoshiko thought in a bittersweet way as she walks through the backdoor of her house.

(End Of Flashback)

'_**I miss you so much Tory. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you. Your first request was fulfilled the very last time we kissed. That kiss was so passionately fueled with love how I could I forget. Besides no other man has been able to make my knees buckle the way you did and that's a fact. However your second request wasn't fulfilled. I didn't live a happy life after your death. I got married to an asshole who's only with me for me my money. Although he comes from a generational financial standing marrying me made him feel proud and look glorious. With that being said one think did came of our marriage. We have four beautiful children. I hope that's some consolation for you, Tory dear.' **_Yoshiko thought sadly looking up at the sky crying as her hair blows freely in the wind. She then leaves the lanai and heads back inside and grans her purse and keys. She locks the house and goes to her car. Once she starts it up she leaves the mansion gates and drives down the street. When she arrives at the courthouse she is met by the receptionist. "Hi Mrs. Longview" the receptionist said kindly looking at the woman. "Hi how are you doing on this lovely morning Ms. Tilly?"Yoshiko asked smiling at the woman. "I'm doing wonderful" Ms. Tilly said smiling radiantly. "That's good to hear. I've come to see Judge Longview" Yoshiko said kindly while cutting to the chase. "He should be in his office" Ms. Tilly said looking at Yoshiko. "Thank you very much, have a good day Ms. Tilly" Yoshiko said and headed to the elevators. She pressed the button and the doors opened.

She stepped inside and pressed the button that lead to the eighteenth floor. The door closed and Yoshiko held her purse as the elevator slowly went up. When it reached the eighteenth floor the doors opened revealing Miranda Elliot. Yoshiko stepped off and looked at Miranda with amusement. "Mrs. Longview" Miranda said shocked to see her. "How are you?" Miranda said coolly hiding her surprise. "Hi Ms. Elliot how are you?" Yoshiko asked neutrally. "I'm doing just fine and yourself?" Miranda asked holding her files firmly in her arms. "I'm doing good" Yoshiko said smiling at the woman. "Good well I have to get back to my office. There's some people waiting for me" Miranda said stepping onto the elevator. "Okay have a good day" Yoshiko said waving at the woman. "You too" Miranda said as the doors closed. Yoshiko rolled her eyes and walked to Garrett's office and knocked on the door. "Its open"Garrett said and Yoshiko opened the door and came in. "Yoshiko what the hell are you doing here? I have a case in an hour" Garrett said annoyed at her presence. "Can't a husband's wife come and visit him at work?" Yoshiko asked smiling as she placed her purse on his desk. "What can I do for you?" Garrett asked with his cheek resting on his knuckles. "I saw M Five in the hallway just now. Boy was she surprised to see me" Yoshiko said laughing amused at the situation. "What do you mean M Five?" Garrett asked confused. "Don't play dumb with me Garrett you know what the M and number stands for. She's Mistress Five" Yoshiko said said contently looking at Garrett. "Don't call those women whores Yoshiko" Garrett said defensively. Yoshiko then put her famous shocked face on display. "Women? No no no Garrett those women you run with are whores. That's all they are and that's all they will ever be" Yoshiko said with finality in her southwestern Louisianan accent.

"Why did you come here Yoshiko?" Garrett asked rising to his feet. "I sent Guardia on temporary leave until further notice" Yoshiko said with her smile disappearing. "Who to do that? Why he hell did you do that without my knowledge, NO MY PERMISSION!?" Garrett said with dominance now evident in his voice. Yoshiko furrowed her eyebrows and leaned forward on Garrett's desk and close to his face. "I'm Yoshiko Calcasieu Matsumora. I don't need permission from you. I hired her on and I can fire if I want to. Your just upset because you don't have a whore that you can deflower anytime you please, IN MY HOME LETS NOT FORGET!" Yoshiko said proudly with a growl looking at Garrett. "Is that all?" Garrett asked tired of hearing Yoshiko talk. "No it isn't I'm afraid. She made a comment in reference to you" Yoshiko said bitterly leaning back on her side of Garrett's desk. "Yeah and what reference was that?" Garrett asked playfully with his arms flailing about. "About you missing her vagina" Yoshiko said looking him fiercely in his eyes. "Well its true her vagina has good mileage on it. Yours well lets just say yours need a renewal and a state inspection" Garrett said sharply smiling at Yoshiko. "And your little pinkie of a penis can provide no succor for me but I made do with it" Yoshiko said sarcastically grabbing her purse and heading for the door. "I love you Yoshiko, see you tonight" Garrett said emptily as the door shut behind Yoshiko. Garrett chuckled and sat back down in his chair.

School lets out early and three of the four Longview siblings catch the school bus home. Cynthia goes to Johnny's house with Albert. "Hi Cynthia how are you?" Ms. Castlewood asked looking through the rear view mirror. "I'm doing okay" Cynthia said shyly. "That's wonderful to hear. How's school going?" Ms. Castlewood asked still looking through the mirror. Cynthia remained quiet. Johnny held her hand. "The kids in my class are still treating me horribly because of how I look" Cynthia said finally speaking up. "Well darling sometimes kids are ignorant to what they are unaware of. You have to just be true to yourself and ignore their ignorance" Ms. Castlewood said warmly with her her eyes on the road. Cynthia looked at Johnny who smiled reassuringly at her. "Ms. Castlewood would you mind if I called my mother to tell I'll be at your house?" Cynthia asked innocently looking at the back of her seat. "Sure thing" Ms. Castlewood said perkily glancing in the rear view mirror.

Meanwhile on the school bus Louis and Emerald are talking. Colonel is playing cards with his best friend Cory. "Do you think Cy is going to be okay?" Louis asked Emerald worriedly. "Yeah sis is okay" Emerald said with a smile and thumbs up. Louis then looks at Colonel and taps his shoulder. Colonel turns around annoyed and looks at Louis and sucks his teeth. "What do you want squirt?" Colonel asked irritated by his brothers interruption. "Colonel do you think Cy is okay with Johnny and Albert?" Louis asked wanting a second opinion. "Who cares!" Colonel said turning back around and playing his card game. "Don't you care at all about your own sister?" Louis asked in repulsed by Colonel's carelessness towards Cynthia. "She chose to go with them so whatever she gets is on her" Colonel said coldly not looking back at Louis. Louis got back in his seat and folded his arms. He didn't look in Colonel's direction for the remainder of the bus ride. When they got to their corner Colonel, Louis and Emerald stepped off the bus. Colonel stretched and they began walking down the sidewalk. "I'm really worried about Cynthia" Louis said looking down at the ground. "Stop your whining Lou if Cynthia comes back in one piece that's all that matters" Colonel said agitated of Louis's worrywart personality. "That's all you have to say? Sometimes showing concern is a good thing" Louis said biting his bottom looking at his older brother. "And sometimes its not. Worrying is for sissies and girls" Colonel said making Louis flinch and look down at the ground in defeat. When they made it home they entered the gate and walked up the pathway leading the their family mansion. Inside Yoshiko is on the phone speaking with Ms. Castlewood.

"Oh good I'm glad Cynthia is coming out of her shell. I know how it is for her looking different from those around her" Yoshiko said sympathizing with her daughter. "Yes she seemed somewhat excited about coming to my house when I picked her up from school" Ms. Castlewood said on the other end of the line. "Well that's a start in the right direction" Yoshiko said relieved. "I'll be bringing her home around eight o'clock is that okay?" Ms. Castlewood asked looking for approval from Yoshiko. "That's perfect" Yoshiko said green lighting Cynthia's stay. "Alright, bye" Ms. Castlewood said kindly. "Goodbye" Yoshiko said and placed the phone on the receiver. Soon Colonel, Louis and Emerald came into the living room. "How are my little ones doing today?" Yoshiko asked looking each of her children in their eyes. "Good" Louis said saluting his mother proudly. "Lunch was yummy" Emerald said running and hugging Yoshiko. "Colonel how was school?" Yoshiko asked picking Emerald up. "Boring" Colonel said looking away from her. "Did you find any clubs to join in?" Yoshiko asked kissing Emerald and putting her down. "No" Colonel said blankly looking back at Yoshiko. "Why not?" Yoshiko asked with her hands firmly on her hips. "I didn't see any that interested me" Colonel said looking Yoshiko in her eyes. "What about the swim team? Art club? Drama Club? I want you to be involved in something. It doesn't have to be strictly sports" Yoshiko said trying to convince her eldest son. "Well I have found art fun so I'll take that up" Colonel said heading towards the stairs. "Alright dear, take your siblings with you" Yoshiko said ruffling their hair. She then goes into the kitchen and prepares a snack for her children.

Meanwhile at the courthouse Garrett is laying back on the couch in his office. His hands are covering his face when a knock comes on the door. _**'Please don't be**_ _**Yoshiko.' **_Garrett dreaded. He removes his hands from his face and sits upright. "Come in" Garrett said and the door opened revealing his best friend criminal lawyer Cody Arthur. Cody has on a navy blue suit with a black tie and white collar shirt. He has white skin with gray eyes. He has brown locks that is slightly spiked. He is the same age as Garrett just a few months younger. He smiles when he sees Garrett. "How are doing my friend?" Cody asked chirpily shutting the door. "We have a problem Cody" Garrett said not in the mood for niceties. "What problem is that?" Cody asked standing in front of Garrett with his hands in his pockets. "I screwed my maid Guardia and Miranda this morning" Garrett said looking straight ahead. "Isn't that a good thing? You got two lobsters for the price of one" Cody said happy for his friend. "Its not that simple Cody. Yoshiko came up here this morning not long after Miranda left" Garrett said now looking at Cody unsure of what to do. "Dragon Lady came here? Now you were in for a ride" Cody said sighing heavily going to sit next to Garrett on the couch. "What did she say?" Cody asked facing Garrett. "She said she knew Guardia came to see me this morning. I didn't deny it or confirm it. She could smell the sex all over the room but she didn't say anything about it" Garrett said with his chin on his hands. "Isn't that a good thing? She's turning a blind eye to your affairs" Cody said trying to cheer his friend up. "No no no Cody it isn't good. Yoshiko usually chews me out for it. This is the first time she hasn't done it" Garrett said worriedly.

"But I thought you two were happily married?" Cody asked looking at Garrett confused. "We haven't slept in the same bed since we conceived Emerald and that was four years ago. Now I have women that love my powerhouse wrench" Garrett said smugly with a smile. "I'm a living witness to that" Cody said biting his bottom lip looking down at the bulge in Garrett's pants. Garrett got to his feet and looked at his best friend sighing. "We've been that road already Cody. I don't want to revisit. Although it was blissful seeing your face and hearing your cries of ecstacy" Garrett said regaling the memorable nights of their secret rendezvous's. "Yeah and now we're back to square one" Cody said getting to his feet. "So how's Miranda?" Cody asked smirking at Garrett. "She's just fine why?" Garrett asked suspiciously. "Just curious because she's become a lot more casual around you these days" Cody said observantly. "Hmph well she has but Cody the sex is mind blowing. She could deep throat anything" Garrett said boldly while Cody covered his ears. "What too rated R for you?" Garrett asked childishly. "If it doesn't involve me I don't want to hear it" Cody said removing his hands from his ears. "Sorry for being a stud" Garrett said arrogantly. Cody chuckled and walked to the front door. "We have to handle Yoshiko quickly or else" Cody said in all seriousness looking at Garrett. "I know" Garrett said as Cody opened the door. "See ya later pal" Cody said lifting his hand in the air. "Later" Garrett said shutting the door to his office. He then walked back over to his couch and drank three shots of North Carolinian whiskey. "Damn it what am I going to do?" Garrett said to himself as he leaned back on the couch in thought.


	3. For Once In Your Life

Chapter 3

**For Once In Your Life**

When Cynthia arrived at Johnny's house Ms. Castlewood took them to the kitchen. "Would you guys like anything to drink?" Ms. Castlewood standing at the island counter. "May I have a bologna and cheese sandwich with mayonnaise please?" Cynthia asked elegantly bowing her head. "Sure but darling there's no need for bowing we aren't in the Renaissance era" Ms. Castlewood said in a friendly tone and Cynthia lifts her head. "You guys go on upstairs and start on your homework. I'll call you when your sandwiches are ready" Ms. Castlewood said and they all left and went upstairs to Johnny's room. When they got there they took of their backpacks and pulled out their homework. "I'm good math and spelling so I can help if you guys if you need it" Cynthia said starting her math homework. While they did their homework Albert started singing a folk song in his tenor voice. Soon Johnny's swooning baritone and Cynthia's deep ocean depth contralto joined him. "Alright guys the sandwiches are ready" Ms. Castlewood yelled from downstairs. The trio came downstairs and entered the dining room.

When they sat down their customized sandwiches were ready to be devoured. "Enjoy yourselves guys. I'm going to be in the living room if you need me" Ms. Castlewood said sweetly leaving the dining room. "I liked that sound we were just making upstairs. Cynthia you have exceptional low notes" Johnny said complimenting her. "Thank you" Cynthia said smiling taking a bite out of her bologna and cheese sandwich. "Yeah I'm actually jealous" Albert said swallowing some of his sandwich. "How come?" Cynthia asked curiously looking his way. "You can hit low notes. That's a rarity in female singing voices. You should cherish it" Albert said taking a sip of his apple juice. "I guess your right. I'm the only person besides my mother than can sing. But she can sing way higher than I can. That's why I was so nervous about singing for you guys when you first heard me sing" Cynthia said looking at the two boys. "So that explains it. I'm just glad you come out of your shell. You honestly took the first step when you allowed us inside your little world" Johnny said in his macho man voice. "That's because you were the first people outside of my mother and Louis and Emerald to not see me as a freak" Cynthia said looking at Johnny happily. "Yeah now the hard part is going to be staying out of it" Cynthia said drinking down some of her juice. "Hopefully the talent show will be a milestone for you" Johnny said looking at Cynthia smiling coolly. "We have all day to rehearse so we shouldn't be in any rush" Johnny said looking at his friends.

"Well lets continue wasting time then" Albert said raising his juice carton in the air. Johnny and Cynthia raised there's in the air too. "This is to the talent show" Albert said proposing a toast. "To the talent show" they all said in unison before drinking their drinks. Fifteen minutes later they throw away their cartons and place their plates in the sink. They went to the living room and stood before Mrs. Castlewood. "Mom we're finished with our snack" Johnny said speaking for him and his friends. "Okay you guys have fun and don't rough house. We don't wan any accidents" Mrs. Castlewood said sternly with a smile. "We'll be careful" Johnny said saluting his mother before heading upstairs.

At the Bachman residence Elaine and her husband Thomas are in a heated argument in their bedroom. Thomas is six foot recently discharged military Brigadier General. He has fair skin with hazel eyes. He has parted hair with a deep scar under his left eye. He has just finished gargling. "I told you I didn't want you talking to that woman. She's going to get you into trouble" Thomas yelled from the bathroom. "And I told you that I wasn't going to listen. We've been through way too much together to stop talking. Your just going to have to deal with it" Elaine said fixing her pillows in the bed. Thomas then enters the bedroom and looks at Elaine viciously. I'm just trying to watch for you. I know how these people are" Thomas said walking around and embracing Elaine. "And I want you to remember that your new money. You worked your way into upper middle class not upper class. You can and will get knocked back down to where you once were if you become cocky Tank" Elaine said placing her hand on his cheek sweetly. "I'm sorry its just that I don't like her" Thomas said looking away from Elaine. "I'm not asking you too because your not going to like everyone. However I do expect you to respect her whether I'm there or not" Elaine said leaning up and kissing him passionately on his lips. Thomas returned the kiss while wrapping his arms around her waist. He then picks her up and lays her in the bed. "Wait Tank. You know I have an apartment. I'm still paying rent for it" Elaine said pushing Thomas away. "Speaking of rent I have to go pay my last months rent" Elaine said grabbing her keys and purse. "When you come back are we going to finish our fill of fun?" Thomas asked suggestively laying vertically across the bed. "Of course we are. I'm feeling extra horny today anyway" Elaine said leaving the room. Thomas then props himself up against the headboard.

At the Longview estate Yoshiko is out out on the lanai sipping tea. She is looking out at the swimming pool in thought when Colonel comes out. "Mom someone's here to see you" Colonel said standing by the door. "Okay thank you darling I'll be there momentarily" Yoshiko said finishing her tea and bringing her teacup inside. After washing her teacup and placing it on the dish rack she goes into the living room. She freezes in place when she sees her oldest sibling standing in her living room. He has yellow skin with full pink lips. His eyes are an almond brown. His hair is combed over in a fifties style. He is wearing a black cotton trench coat. He is smiling happily at Yoshiko with open arms. Yoshiko runs towards him and embraces him tightly. "Mori its been nineteen years since we last saw each other. How have you been?" Yoshiko asked leading him over to the couch. "I've been fine. I live in Michigan with my two children. I heard after we all left Louisiana you became extremely wealthy through creating leather based merchandise and making your own whiskey" Mori said proudly looking at Yoshiko.

"Yeah it's all true but it wasn't easy. I'm still in shock that I managed to turn my hobbies into a living. But overall I'm damn proud of myself. I just wish mother and father were here to see me at my shining moment" Yoshiko said sadly looking at a portrait of them along the stairs wall. "We all do" Mori said patting Yoshiko's knee comfortingly. "So have you spoken to the others?" Yoshiko asked changing the subject. "Only Nasaki who lives in Georgia with his boyfriend. The others act like their lives are far more important than family. We haven't seen each other in nineteen years the least they could do is write if not call" Mori said disappointed in their other siblings."I personally want to apologize for not reaching out too. I've been so busy dealing with Garrett and his shenanigans that I forgot about you guys. I know you probably hate me" Yoshiko said looking at her brother ashamed. "No its okay I got all of the letters you and Nasaki wrote after I found where my ex-wife had hidden them" Mori said shocking Yoshiko.

"Ex-wife? I thought you two were in love with each other?" Yoshiko asked taken aback by the new information she just heard. "Yeah she just gave me hell" Mori said shaking his head. "Well I'm glad you got out before things got too bad for you" Yoshiko said relieved. "Yeah how about you?" Mori asked looking at Yoshiko with interest. "Well at my third boyfriend was killed I continued singing in nightclubs around Louisiana. Then when I turned eighteen I relocated here where I met my husband Garrett Longview. I went to secretarial school and certified a year later. During that time I courted Garret. After two years of courtship we married in 1955 at this mansion in the backyard. I also knew he was sleeping with someone on the side. I knew he was but since I was deeply in love with him I didn't question it at all. Then we spawned four children together. It's been eleven years since then and I realized during the first one that he only liked the image and reputation I presented for him socially" Yoshiko said explaining things to Mori. "Longview as in the Kentucky Longview family?" Mori asked in shock and disbelief.

"Yeah that's him. I know exactly who he is. His father fought in the war and he was governor of the state of Kentucky for four years. They were also wealthy through the oil industry. So when I married him I married him for love not for money seeing as I already had my own" Yoshiko sad debunking any thoughts Mori may have had developed in his head about her. "Oh I know you don't need him that's not the problem. My question is if you know he's a philanderer why do remain with him?" Mori asked confused by Yoshiko's motives. "Our children, please don't give me the speech because I heard it from Elaine this morning" Yoshiko said with her hand in front of her face. "Well since you already heard the nagging then I won't reinforce it" Mori said smiling. "So how long are you going to be in town?" Yoshiko asked excitedly. "Just for today. I came here on business and I remembered Nasaki sent me a letter with your address in it. North Carolina huh? This is one place I never thought you of all people would move to" Mori said surprised looking around the living room. "I know it seems random but I really like it here. Its a mix of north and south at least to me anyway. But you know since we're southerners I had to bring some old south into my home" Yoshiko said elegantly making Mori laugh. "You've really changed since I last saw you" Mori said looking at his sister proudly. 'You think so?" Yoshiko asked not noticing the difference. "Yes. When we were younger you would've pummeled anyone who spoke bad about you or any of us. Now you seem more refined and calm" Mori said observantly.

"I may have stopped fighting but my mouth is still sharp as a pistol" Yoshiko said with her index finger pointed at Mori. "Well that's good at least you can solve problems peacefully" Mori said delightfully looking at a portrait of their parents above the television. "I wouldn't say that because anytime Garrett's whores are in my presence I spare no expense on them" Yoshiko said looking at their parents portrait. Mori chuckles and looks at Yoshiko. "So who was that who answered the door earlier?" Mori asked curiously. "That was my oldest child Colonel. Would you like to meet them? " Yoshiko asked smiling. "I'd love to" Mori said just as excited. "Alright, just one moment" Yoshiko said standing up and going to the stairs. "Colonel, Louis, Emerald, may you come downstairs for a moment please?" Yoshiko said and soon her three children came downstairs. Yoshiko led them to the living room where Mori was.

Colonel, Louis and Emerald were standing side by side looking at the stranger in their home. "Who is this?" Colonel asked defensively looking at Yoshiko. "This is your uncle Mori. He's my oldest sibling. I haven't seen him in a very long time and he wanted to meet you all" Yoshiko said explaining Mori's presence in their home. Louis stepped forth and shook Mori's hand firmly. "Hi I'm Louis" Louis said courteously while bowing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Louis" Mori said shaking his hand smiling brightly. He then stepped back and Emerald stepped forth. "Hi little lady what's your name?" Mori asked bending over looking at the young girl. "My name is Emerald" Emerald said perkily with a large smile. "That's a beautiful name. You know that's the birth stone for the month of May" Mori said informing the young girl on the importance of her name. "Cool" Emerald said shaking his hand. "It is very lovely to have met you darling" Mori said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you to Uncle Mori" Emerald said hugging him and stepping back. "Colonel aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Yoshiko said sternly looking at her son. "Hi" Colonel said defensively with his arms folded. "Colonel he's your uncle. He wouldn't do anything to harm you" Yoshiko said trying to make Colonel comfortable. "I don't know that" Colonel said looking at his mother distrusting of Mori. Yoshiko looked at Mori embarrassed. "I'm sorry Mori" Yoshiko said apologizing for her son. "It's perfectly fine. He doesn't know who I am so I won't force him to speak. When he's ready to speak he will" Mori said not offended by Colonel's behavior. "Alright that was all. You can go back to your rooms" Yoshiko said and the three children leave the living room.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Yoshiko asked looking at her brother with hope. "I'm sorry I have to catch my flight back to Michigan" Mori said politely turning down Yoshiko's offer. "Okay well it was groovy seeing you again. I hope we can meet more often. As for the others I don't think that will prove to be a possibility especially with Ayumi" Yoshiko said sighing looking at the family portrait of them next to their parents. "Can't argue with you there" Mori said sighing as well. Yoshiko then walks Mori to the front door. "Alright big bro you be careful. Let me know when your going to be in town again" Yoshiko said hugging Mori before he crosses over the thresh hold. Yoshiko then closed the door and went upstairs to her bedroom and got into bed.'What the hell am I doing with my life? I'm depriving myself of living due to that bastard that's what I'm doing. I need to let him go and get back out on the dating circuit. Garrett has made his decision. He's decided to pursue his mistresses and the hell with me. It's also obvious that he's lost interest in me since our twenties. But two wrongs don't make a right. Damn it why do I have to be so considerate of him when he's not even thinking about how he makes me feel when he penetrates another woman or man. I'm Yoshiko Longview I can do whatever I please without regard for him. I need to go out and have some fun.' Yoshiko thought and got out of bed and goes to her closet. When she goes inside she pulls out a black and peach china dress with a pair of matching heels. She goes back into her bedroom and places the dress on the bed and the shoes on the floor. "Tonight is my night and I'm going to enjoy it" Yoshiko said looking at her dress in satisfaction and determination.

At Wolf Colony Courthouse Garrett is in the middle of a case. "So let me get this correct. You killed a family in cold blood, then you steal four hundred thousand dollars along with ten kilos worth of cocaine and now you have the audacity to stand here in my courtroom and expect me to let pardon you? Life imprisonment without the possibility of parole. Court is adjourned" Garrett said slamming his gavel. "That's not fair I was framed" the man said slamming his fists down on the table. "Your just the like the rest. You commit a crime and when your caught you expect empathy. You black men are all the same in my eyes" Garrett said leaving his bench and going to his office. When he gets there he sees Cody standing at the door. "Hey buddy I heard about your case. I heard you were harsh on the defendant" Cody said as they walked in Garrett's office. "Its the law Cody you know that you can't be lenient all of the time. People take you for a punk when your nice. Besides I'm a judge I'm not supposed to be nice" Garrett said shutting the door. "That's a mistrial" Cody said going to sit on the couch. "Spare me, so what are you doing here?" Garrett asked going to his desk. "Miranda told me to tell you that she wants to setup house with you" Cody said leaning back on the couch with his arms behind his head. "You know I would feel so much better if she could tell me this" Garrett said not believing Cody. "Oh come on after seeing Dragon Lady I don't think she wants to take any chances telling you anything in the hallway" Cody said chuckling leaning forward. Garrett sighed and leaned back at looking out the window. "I don't know why she wants to setup house. She's nothing but a quick screw but I guess I do it so good she can't stay away from me. Damn my sexual skills" Garrett said arrogantly with a chuckle looking out the window. "So what are you going to do?" Cody asked getting Garrett's attention. "What do you think I'm going to continue seeing her" Garrett said licking his lips.

"Do you think Yoshiko is going to walk?" Cody asked curiously leaning forward. "Oh no way. Even though I treat her like crap she's gonna stay by my side. I'm the best she's ever going to get" Garrett said smoothly with a smile looking at Cody. "Come on Gar don't be so obstinate and cocky. Yoshiko is a good woman but there's so much even a good woman can take" Cody said defending Yoshiko. "What now your my therapist. If only you knew the hell she put me through at home. We argue all the time which initiated by her temper and jealousy. I don't want to lose my best friend behind my bitch of a wife" Garrett said sadly looking at Cody. "Your not gonna lose me but I like Dragon Lady too. So what are you doing after work?" Cody said smiling leaning back on the couch. "Cody, are you suggesting that I sleep with you?" Garrett asked sarcastically. "Of course not. What we had was fun but I hated you for not telling me you had a wife. Besides I don't want to go back down that road with you. Anyway I was going to go to the bar? You wanna go?" Garrett asked standing up walking over to Garrett's desk. "Yeah I am stressed right now. I need sometime away from Yoshiko and the kids" Garrett said getting up and walking around his desk. "Groovy so when we get off we can go straight to Tina's" Garrett said placing his hands on Garrett's shoulders firmly. "Alright I'll see you then" Garrett said as Cody removed his hands and left the office. 'Miranda wants to set up house huh? Well that's something to definitely consider seeing as how Yoshiko is all washed up. I'll give her a call in due time and see where she is emotionally.' Garrett thought walking over to the window with his hands deep in his pockets.

At around three Elaine pulls into her apartment complex parking lot. She walks inside the leasing office and sees a man standing behind the counter. "Hi I'm here to pay my final month's rent" Elaine said to the man while fishing out her money order. "Alright" the man said looking at her neutrally. Elaine hands the man her money order. "Four hundred exactly. Okay just let me process it and you'll be good to go" the man said running Elaine's money order through a machine. When it clears he prints off a receipt and hands it to her. "Thank you so much" Elaine said placing her receipt in her purse. "Your welcome. So when are you going to retrieve your belongings?" the man asked curiously. "I already have I just came to pay my final rent" Elaine said not divulging any more information. "Okay you have a good afternoon" the man said going to sit behind a desk. "You too" Elaine said as she left the leasing office and headed to her car. When she starts it up she starts smiling. "I can't wait to get home and get some good long overdue loving from Tank" Elaine said starting her car and leaving the parking lot in high spirits. When she gets to Thomas's house she heads upstairs and comes into the room. Elaine's mood instantly switches to shocked and she smiles. "He's asleep, well I'll leave him to it. I have to get ready for work anyway" Elaine said going to get ready for work.

After twenty minutes of driving Elaine arrives at work. She clocks in and goes to her desk. "Good Afternoon how are you doing?" Elaine said to one of her coworkers. The woman ignored her which concerned Elaine who didn't push the issue. Soon her supervisor comes in and stands before her. "YOU'RE FIRED!" the manager screamed with his arms folded. "Insubordination" the manager said looking at Elaine angrily his arms folded. "But I'm always on time and I follow protocol. I don't understand" Elaine said getting up. "Here's your check" the manager said throwing the paper at Elaine.

"I'm not who I use to be so I'm gonna let you get go" Elaine said putting her check in her pocket and grabbing her purse. "Good choice" the manager said smirking said as Elaine made her way to the door. When Elaine got to her car she drove home calmly. Twenty minutes later she returns home and undresses and changes into the clothes she wore earlier. When she comes out of the bathroom Thomas comes into the bedroom and sits on the bed. "I thought you had to work today?" Thomas asked confused looking at Elaine. "I got fired" Elaine said with a smile. "Oh baby I'm so sorry" Thomas said getting up and going to hug his wife. "Sixteen years of working there and boom I'm gone. But its okay my tenure there was coming to an end anyway" Elaine said not worried about losing her job. "Are you sure your alright? Do you need me to go down there and regulate?" Thomas asked protectively holding Elaine's shoulders. "I'm okay Tank I really" Elaine said kissing him on his lips to calm him down. "Okay" Thomas said dropping the situation. "However I do need to take back my uniform" Elaine said grabbing five hangers. "I'm going with you" Thomas said as Elaine left the bathroom. "You don't have to do that" Elaine said smiling trying to dissuade him. "I want to so if that prick manager of yours says or does anything I can kick his ass" Thomas said cracking his knuckles. Elaine sighed and grabbed her keys. They leave and head to Elaine's job.

When they get there her manager is walking around the places her uniform on the desk in front of her. "Mr. Munro I've come to return my uniforms" Elaine said getting Mr. Munro's attention. "Oh the nigger has returned and she brought her nigger lover with her" the manager said racially looking at them. Thomas growled at the man balling up his fists. Elaine then holds Thomas's fist firmly. "What do you want bitch?" the manager said and Thomas broke away and ran towards the man and punched him in his face. "No Thomas" Elaine said rushing over to stop her enraged husband. "How... dare... you... call... my... wife... a... bitch... and... a... nigger!" Thomas said angrily with every punch. The manager punched Thomas in his face. "Thomas please stop, its not worth jail time" Elaine said trying to pull Thomas off her former manager. "NO I WON'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH DISRESPECTING YOU IN FRONT OF ME!" Thomas said furiously not taking his eyes off of the man below him. Elaine stood back horrified. Thomas then got off of him and grabbed him by his neck. He then took him by his collar and drug him over to the copy machine and slams his face into it. He then takes him by his tie and pulls him to the bathroom. Since Elaine couldn't go inside she stayed out in the cubicle area. In the bathroom Thomas went to a stall and opened a commode lid.

He grabs the man by head and shoves his face inside the bowl. He then moves his head from side to side and up and down. He then took him from the stall and took him to the mirror and slammed his head into it. He then let him drop to the floor. The man is dazed with blood all over his face. Thomas kneels down over him. "If you ever disrespect my wife again I'll kill you" Thomas said venomously and leaves the bathroom. When Thomas returns to the cubicle area she rushes toward him and grips his arms. "Thomas is Mr. Munro alright?" Elaine asked worriedly. "He'll live he's just bruised up a bit" Thomas said leaving the building. Elaine follows worriedly behind him to her car.

At Johnny's house the trio are rehearsing their song for the talent show. "That was good guys. Cynthia could you give us a little more power. I think you were holding back just now" Johnny said looking at Cynthia. "Sure" Cynthia said nodding her head. "Okay lets try again. One, two, three" Johnny said and they all start harmonizing once again. At seven o'clock they decide to take a break. A knock then comes on the door. "Oh hey mom" Johnny said looking at his mother smiling. "Hey son I was coming to let you guys know that food is ready" Ms. Castlewood said looking at the trio. "Okay we'll be right down" Johnny said lovingly. "Alright son" Mrs. Castlewood said and heads back downstairs. Johnny puts his guitar down and they go and wash up for dinner. When they get to the dining room they see spaghetti and garlic bread on the table. Albert and Johnny rush up to the table. "Spaghetti my favorite" Johnny said elatedly scooting his chair to the table. Cynthia sits down at the table and looks at everyone. "Are you hungry dear?" Mrs. Castlewood asked concerned. "Oh I'm just fine" Cynthia said starting to eat her food. Twenty minutes later they finish and they go to the living room to play a board game. "I have to go to the restroom" Cynthia said getting up.

"Okay, our downstairs one is broken so you have to use the one upstairs" said and Cynthia goes upstairs. While they're all downstairs Mrs. Castlewood's husband comes through the front door. He comes into the living room and sees his wife and son playing with Albert. "Hey honey how was work?" Mrs. Castlewood asked looking at him smiling. He ignores her and goes upstairs. When Cynthia comes out of the restroom she remembers that her headband is on Johnny's bed and decides to go put it in her backpack. While she does that Mr. Castlewood comes into the bedroom and quietly shuts the door and locks it. "Hi Mr. Castlewood" Cynthia said smiling innocently at him. Cynthia notices that he doesn't speak and leans against the bed. Mr. Castlewood removes his blazer and picks Cynthia up and slams her on the bed. "What are you doing Mr. Castlewood?" Cynthia asked starting to become frightened. Mr. Castlewood reaches under Cynthia's dress and fondles her. "Stop it, HELP!" Cynthia screams before Mr. Castlewood punches across her face and unzips his pants. He pulls out his genitalia and penetrates her. "MRS. CASTLEWOOD, JOHNNY, ALBERT HELP ME!" Cynthia screams while Mr. Castlewood thrusts inside her while smirking deviously. Soon the door is kicked down by Mrs. Castlewood. When she comes in she grabs Johnny's metal bat and knocks Mr. Castlewood across his head. He falls onto the floor unconscious. "Oh my god, Cynthia I'm so sorry. I'm going to go call your mom" Mrs. Castlewood said and goes downstairs to the kitchen. After two rings Yoshiko picks up.

"Hello?" Yoshiko said formally on her end. Mrs. Castlewood starts crying hysterically. "What's going on?" Yoshiko asked concerned. Mrs. Castlewood remained quiet for several minutes. "Mrs. Castlewood?" Yoshiko said wanting to know if she was still there. "Mrs. Longview I don't know how to tell you this but.." Mrs. Castlewood said trailing off. "What's going on?" Yoshiko asked fearing the worst. "Cynthia was raped by my husband just now" Mrs. Castlewood said in one short breath. "Oh my goodness. Thank you I'll be right over" Yoshiko said furiously hanging up the phone. She then calls Garrett's office. After getting no ring she goes knows exactly where he is. She grabs her keys and goes to get Cynthia. Thirty minutes later Yoshiko arrives and Mrs. Castlewood leads Yoshiko upstairs to Johnny's room. Cynthia is lying down in the fetal position. Her eyes are in shock and she's shaking uncontrollably. Yoshiko walks into the room and goes to sit on the bed. "Cynthia darling mothers here" Yoshiko said rubbing Cynthia's shoulder who flinches at the contact.

Yoshiko then looks over at Mr. Castlewood. "You sick-" Yoshiko catches herself and picks up Yoshiko. She then grabs her backpack. "Thank you for informing me of this Mrs. Castlewood" Yoshiko said and leaves Johnny's room and heads downstairs and out the door. She places Cynthia in the backseat and buckles her in. She attempts to comfort her but the image from earlier floods her mind and she retracts her hand. She then gets in the car and drives away. She then drives home. During the ride there Cynthia starts muttering. "I want my daddy" Cynthia said starting to cry. When they get there she places Cynthia in bed. Afterward Yoshiko goes to her room and paces back and forth angrily. An hour later Garrett comes through their bedroom door. "What the hell were you doing at Tina's!? I've been trying to get in contact with you all night" Yoshiko said with her hands on her hips outraged. "What the hell's your problem Yoshiko?" Garrett asked looking at her annoyed. Yoshiko closed her eyes and exhaled heavily. She then reopened them and looked at Garrett with tears in her eyes. "Cynthia was raped by Johnny's father tonight and she wants you to comfort her" Yoshiko said angrily trying to control her tears.

"That's it?" Garrett asked chuckling at Yoshiko. "THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!? YOU'RE A REAL PIECE OF WORK YOU WORK EVIL BASTARD. YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD WAS SEXUALLY ASSAULTED BY AN ADULT THIS EVENING AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT'S IT WITH A SMIRK!?" Yoshiko asked beyond furious. Garrett just looked at her with his lip poking out and his hands in his pockets. "This is just some sick joke your trying to pull to get me to sleep with you. Yoshiko your comedic skills are awful. Why don't you go talk to her YOUR HER MOTHER" Garrett said getting in Yoshiko's face. "THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER WHATSOEVER GARRETT. I TRIED CALLING YOU SEVERAL TIMES WHILE YOU WERE AT TINA'S. THE BARTENDER SAID HE TOLD YOU IT WAS URGENT BUT YOU BLATANTLY REFUSED TO TALK TO ME. YOU WERE TOO BUSY PLOWING ONE OF YOUR SICKLY WHORES IN THE BATHROOM TO SPEAK TO ME. NOW YOUR DAUGHTER HAS LOST HER INNOCENCE FOREVER. SHE WAS DESPONDENT FOR THE FIRST FEW MINUTES OF THE CAR RIDE HOME. SUDDENLY SHE STARTED CRYING YOUR NAME. SHE WANTS YOU TO BE THERE FOR HER. NOW FOR ONCE IN YOUR FUCKING LIFE CAN YOU THINK ABOUT SOMEONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF!?." Yoshiko asked outraged with Garrett's unconcerned disposition. Garrett sighed heavily and Yoshiko shot him a death glare silencing him instantly.

"YOUR DAUGHTER NEEDS YOU NOW MORE THAN EVER GARRETT. NOW GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GODDAMN CLOUDS AND YOUR FIST OUT OF YOUR ASS AND GO TALK TO YOUR DAUGHTER!" Yoshiko said fiercely pointing into the hallway. "Y-" Garrett was cut off by Yoshiko's hand. "YOU BETTER GO TALK TO HER NOW OR ELSE I'LL HAVE YOUR ASS FOR BREAKFAST. AND I MEAN IT!" Yoshiko said looking him up and down before walking out of her bedroom. Garrett looks at her smirking and goes and gets into bed. Yoshiko goes outside and paces around the swimming pool. "I can't believe that ASSHOLE. He screwing a floozy while his five year old daughter was being assaulted in the worse way" Yoshiko said to herself walking back and forth slowly. Meanwhile in the house Garrett is walking to his guestroom undoing his tie and goes inside the room. 'Cynthia was raped. Yeah if she would've been then Castlewood wouldn't have let that man go within an inch of their son.' Garrett thought whimsically shutting the the door behind him. Yoshiko comes back inside and goes to Cynthia's room. When she comes in she sees she asleep. 'I wonder if that dirt bag came in and spoke to her. Knowing him he didn't Damn him to hell with a battleaxe. I'll chew him out in the morning.' Yoshiko thought irritably shutting Cynthia's door.


	4. Washed Up Trash

Chapter 4

**Washed Up Trash**

It is ten o'clock at the Bachman residence. Elaine and Thomas are in their bedroom having sexual intercourse. Thomas has Elaine pressed up against the wall. Her arms are around his neck. Her neck is turned slightly to the side which grants him complete access. Her legs are securely wrapped around his very toned waist . Thomas's teeth are biting into her skin like a shark ripping a human male's arm off. "Oh my god Tank" Elaine moaned in ecstacy while closing her eyes in pleasure. Thomas brings her face before his and leans in capturing Elaine's face in a heated and passionate kiss. Thomas then begins to thrust fervently inside of her aroused womanhood with intricate gentility. "I know you've been missing this" Thomas said huskily in Elaine's ear. "Its been two years since I last saw you. It feels so good to feel you inside of me again after all this time" Elaine said sucking on Thomas's ear. Thomas then removes Elaine from the wall and carries her over to the bed and lays Elaine on the bed firmly. "Condom or not I still feel wonderful" Thomas said before encasing Elaine's mouth and feathery kisses. He then resumed his thrusting which Elaine's wholesomely welcomed. He then removes himself from her and pins her hands above her head. He looks at her smirking with his eyes lowered. Elaine bites her bottom lip and bucks her hip and flips him over. "I love riding this too" Elaine said cockily running her hands over Thomas's sculpted abdomen. "I haven't forgotten how to pleasure you either" Thomas said biting his bottom lip as Elaine slowly started sliding down on his erect member. She then started moving in a smooth rhythmic fashion. After riding Thomas for a twenty minutes she ejaculates and falls on his chest.

Elaine then wraps her arms around him. After twenty minutes of laying there Thomas flipped Elaine over on her back and removes himself from and licks his way down to her genitalia. He then looks up at Elaine teasingly and chuckles. She looks down at him biting her lip anxiously awaiting for the grand prize. Thomas inserts his tongue inside her vagina and rolling his tongue around her vaginal walls. Elaine grips the sheets in ecstacy while simultaneously curling her toes. "Ahh yes Tank, right there that's the spot!" Elaine said as Thomas rubbed her clitoris repetitiously vertically and horizontally. Thomas then starts kissing it causing Elaine to throw her head back in pleasure. He then lifts her legs over his shoulders and continues to twirl inside her vagina. Elaine then places her hands in his hair. Ten minutes later Elaine orgasms and releases into Thomas's mouth who drinks it down with pride and happiness. Elaine looks down at him with contempt. "That was wonderful Tank. You most definitely haven't forgotten how to treat a girl to dinner" Elaine said huskily looking at Thomas. "I would never forget how to please my wife" Thomas said getting up and going into the bathroom. Elaine follows him in and turns on the sink to brush her teeth. "How about we have dinner with Yoshiko and Garret and see if you can at least find some form of common ground" Elaine said after gargling with water. "I don't know El I don't feel it would change anything" Thomas said not really wanting to see the woman. "Come on if you get to know her at least you know there's more to her than just money" Elaine said trying to reason with her distrusting husband. Thomas sighs heavily and caves in. "Alright I'll go. But if I feel she's being disrespectful I'm not going to hold back" Thomas said warning Elaine. "Okay but don't take it too far" Elaine said pulling out her mouthwash and rinsing.

The following morning at six forty five Yoshiko wakes up. She makes her bed and goes and takes a shower. When she finishes she dresses in a burgundy silk blouse and a pair of black slacks and high heels. She takes her rollers out and heads downstairs. When she gets there she sees her children at the dining room table eating breakfast. "Good morning everyone" Yoshiko said warmly getting three of her children's attention. "Good morning mother" Louis and Emerald said cheerfully. Colonel has an angry expression on his face while Cynthia has her head on the table. "Colonel Cynthia would you like to talk with me in private?" Yoshiko asked looking at them worriedly. Colonel gets up and walks over to her. He takes Yoshiko's hand and leads her into the living room out of his siblings earshot. When they reach the middle of the living room Colonel hugs his mother and starts crying. Yoshiko embraces him and rubs his back soothingly. "What's the matter dear?" Yoshiko asked concerned. Colonel just digs his face deeper into her stomach. "My little man, what ever could be so wrong?" Yoshiko asked cooing still rubbing his head and back. Colonel looks up at her and wipes his tears away. "Johnny's dad hurt my little sister and I'm gonna make him pay" Colonel said becoming angry. Before Yoshiko thought back to her adolescent days when she shot the Southwest Royalty leader. "Trust me darling revenge isn't the way to go" Yoshiko said kneeling down and placing her arms on his shoulders. "I can't see it any other way. My sister was harmed by Johnny's father in the worse way possible. I can't let this go unpunished" Colonel said going to into the dining room. Yoshiko rose to her feet and looked at Colonel's retreating body. "He has his fathers looks but my heart of vengeance" Yoshiko said nostalgically heading back into the dining room. When she gets there she walks over to Cynthia and knelt besides her. "Darling do you want to talk?" Yoshiko asked rubbing her back. Cynthia looked up at her with red puffy watery eyes.

'_**My goodness she looks horrible. I'm going to get in Garrett's ass later.' **_Cynthia said looking away for a second. "Yes ma'am I want to talk to you" Cynthia said getting up and standing before her mother. Yoshiko took her hand and they went into the living room. Louis looked at Colonel curiously. "Colonel are you okay?" Louis asked placing a consoling hand on his shoulder. Colonel looked at him rather calmly. Louis quickly removed his hand from Colonel's shoulder. "I don't like that look in your big brother. Just what are you planning to do?" Louis asked frightened of his furious brother. "You'll see" Colonel said eating his cereal. Louis looked down at his bowl of cereal in fear. _**'I don't want Colonel hurting anyone. Although Cynthia was harmed by Johnny's father I don't think vengeance is the best road to take.' **_Louis thought looking at his brother. He sighed heavily and resumed eating his breakfast. Meanwhile out in the living room Yoshiko and Cynthia are looking at each other in silence. "Darling your safe now. Are you hurting down there in your private area?" Yoshiko asked finally breaking the silence. Cynthia looked at her with tears in her eyes. "No I'm okay now and how come daddy didn't come see me last night?" Cynthia asked sadly searching Yoshiko's orbs for answers. "Father decided not to see you because he didn't care what happened to you. You Cynthia I've always detested lying and I'm not going to start doing it now. Your father doesn't care about you whatsoever. That's why he didn't come console you last night. I can't guarantee that he will come around in the future. However you still have me here to set of tears and wrapped her arms around Yoshiko tightly. "I know it hurts now but as you grow older you'll understand what I mean" Yoshiko said rubbing Cynthia's hair. They then went back into the dining room with Cynthia holding her hand.

"Okay guys its time for school. Go get your backpacks and lets get going" Yoshiko said and her children grabbed their backpacks and headed for the front door. Yoshiko followed them out and grabbed her keys and purse on the coffee table. When she walks outside she walks her children to the car. When she manually unlocks all four the children get in. Yoshiko buckles Emerald in while the others secure themselves. Yoshiko shuts Emerald's door and goes around and gets in on her side. She starts the engine and drives out of the mansion gates. Fifteen minutes later the kids arrive at school. Yoshiko then looks back at them with a motherly smile. "Have a good day, I love you and remember wealth is a privilege not a right" Yoshiko said with her index finger out. "We love you too" Louis and Emerald said smiling at her. Yoshiko smiled back and looked at her two eldest children. "Colonel I want you to be careful and don't try and inflict harm on yourselves or anyone" Yoshiko said and the three children got out of the car. Yoshiko gets out and comes around to the passenger side of her car. She leans down kisses each of her on their cheeks and give them a hug. "I love you guys and have a great day at school" Yoshiko said lovingly smiling at her children. The three of them walked inside the school gates together. Yoshiko watched them for a few seconds then got in her car and drove to the hospital. _**'I hope Colonel and is okay. I'm worried about him.' **_Yoshiko thought as tears filled her eyes while gripping the steering wheel.

At school Colonel saw Johnny get out of the car. He then saw Mr. Castlewood get out of the car he instantly became angry. He walked over to him and stood before him. His siblings followed him swiftly to make sure he didn't do anything. Johnny came over to make sure nothing happened as well. When Mr. Castlewood saw Colonel he smiled at him. Colonel gritted his teeth and balled up his fist. "Good Morning" Mr. Castlewood said kneeling down to shake Colonel's hand. "You hurt my sister in the worst way possible" Colonel barked at the adult looking up at him with teary eyes. Mr. Castlewood came back up and smirked at the young boy. "She enjoyed herself" Mr. Castlewood said smugly and Colonel kicked him in his groin. When he went down Colonel punched him in his face. Johnny and Louis tried to pull Colonel off of Mr. Castlewood. "Colonel that's enough" Louis said struggling to pull his brother off the man. "YOU HURT CY!" Colonel said as tears started flowing down his face profusely. Emerald ran to get a teacher while the two boys pulled Colonel off Mr. Castlewood wiped his mouth of blood and punched Colonel in his face. When Colonel hit the ground he was unconscious and was taken to the nurses office. Meanwhile Johnny looked fearfully at his father before running inside the building. When the teacher laid Colonel down on the bed Emerald and Louis began to cry. The teacher stood behind them with his hand on their shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay" the teacher said reassuringly as they awaited the nurse. When the nurse entered the area she saw the group and gripped her clipboard tightly. "What on earth happened?" the nurse asked worriedly rushing over to Colonel.

"One of the students father and Colonel were fighting near the drop off area. Emerald came to find me. When we returned that's when I found him on the ground unconscious" the teacher said explaining the events to the nurse. "What escalated the situation?" the nurse asked curiously examining Colonel's bruised face. Louis and Emerald remained quiet and didn't respond. The nurse respected it and didn't push the subject any further. "Well I'll keep him here. When he awakes I'll use some ice to reduce the swelling and then I'll call Mrs. Longview" the nurse said and everyone nodded their heads. Louis and Emerald walked up to the bed and placed their hand on the railing. "Get better soon big brother" Emerald said starting crying again into Louis's shirt. Louis patted the railing and they left the office. After the children were gone the nurse looked at the teacher in curiosity once more. "Are you sure you don't know what happened to Colonel?" the nurse asked looking the teacher fiercely. "Honest" the teacher said raising his right hand as if he were making a legal oath. "Okay well there house is fifteen minutes away from here. I'll give their mother a call. She's not going to be happy about this at all" the nurse said looking at Colonel's comatose state shuddering fearfully.

When Louis makes it to Emerald's hallway he walks her to her classroom. Before going in he hugs her tightly. "Hey Emerald don't worry about Colonel. Everything is going to be fine" Louis said before separating from her. Emerald wiped her tears before going inside the classroom. Louis then headed to his classroom swiftly and takes his seat. Whispers around the room could be heard about the early morning incident. Students were saying that Colonel was a mean boy who deserved what he got for how he acted. Louis finally tired of ignoring everything stands up. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Louis shouted alarming the entire class. The teacher looked at Louis shocked. "Louis you can't deny what the truth is" the teacher said and Louis looked at him sharply. "He's my brother and I will not allow any of you to bad mouth him when I'm around. I can't stop you from talking when I'm not around but when I'm in the room don't talk bad about him" Louis said sitting back down in his seat. "Moving on" the teacher said smugly and Louis looked out the window with his arms folded. _**'Cy.' **_Louis thought shaking his head to keep tears from filling his eyes. His teacher then began passing out their first assignment of the day.

Yoshiko pulls into the Northwest Carolina Hospital parking lot. When she parks her car she looks back at Cynthia. She smiles and rubs her cheek with her thumb. Cynthia looks at her with a neutral expression. "Darling please don't be so depressed. I know that what happened to you was horrible and I want to get revenge as well but we can't harp on it for long periods of time" Yoshiko said philosophically removing her thumb from her daughters cheek. They then get out of the car and head inside the hospital. When they make it to the lobby they walk to the receptionists desk. When they reach it the receptionist looks up and smiles at the duo. "Good Morning. Welcome to Northwest Carolina Hospital I'm Nancy Ingram how may I help you?" Nancy asked looking at Yoshiko and Cynthia. "My daughter has vaginal damage and we need to see if there's anything Doctor Spruce can do for her" Yoshiko said holding Cynthia next to her. "Okay I'll page him right away. In the meantime can you sign in?" Nancy asked handing Yoshiko a clipboard. "Sure thing" Yoshiko said taking the clipboard and walking over to the waiting area. When they sat down Yoshiko smiled at Cynthia ruffling her hair. "Doctor Spruce is one of the best doctors in the state of North Carolina. He always knows what's going on after checking his patients. Your in good hands" Yoshiko said as she began filling out the paperwork on the clipboard. When Yoshiko finishes she goes back to the receptionist desk and hands Nancy the clipboard. "Thank you so much. Dr Spruce will be with you shortly" Nancy said taking the application off of the clipboard. "Alright, thank you so much Nancy" Yoshiko said smiling at the woman. "Your welcome" Yoshiko said walking back to her chair next to Cynthia.

"Dr. Spruce is going to be with us shortly" Yoshiko said wrapping her arm around Cynthia's shoulder. She then rested her head above Cynthia's. "Again Cynthia I'm so sorry that Mr. Castlewood assaulted you. You can bring Johnny over to our house from now on if you want" Cynthia said comfortingly. Ten minutes Dr. Spruce comes out. He has black hair with blue eyes. He appeared to be in his late thirties with no facial hair. He was dressed in a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck and a clipboard. Yoshiko and Cynthia got up and walked over to the doctor. "Good morning Mrs. Longview" Dr. Spruce said shaking Yoshiko's hand. "Good morning Dr. Spruce how are you?" Yoshiko asked shaking the mans hand. "I'm doing just fine" Dr. Spruce said looking down at Cynthia. He then knelt down and extended his hand towards the young child. Cynthia gripped Yoshiko's pants leg for some time before slowly extending her hand. Dr. Spruce shook her hand and smiled. "How are you Cynthia?" Dr. Spruce asked cheerily with a smile. "Not good" Cynthia said looking him in the eye. "Well we're going to get to the bottom of this. Right this way" Dr. Spruce said taking Cynthia's hand. He led them through double doors into the first room on their right. He shut the door behind them. He picked Cynthia up and sat her on the bed. Dr. Spruce pulled a chair up and sat in front of Cynthia. He placed his hands on his cheeks in an innocent manner to listen to the girl. Cynthia looked at Yoshiko who gave a look to let her know it was okay to talk. "She then looked back at Dr. Spruce. "You're in a safe place" Dr. Spruce said breaking the unbearable silence. After a few more moments Cynthia decided to speak up. "I went to my best friends house to rehearse for the talent show on Friday. When it was getting close to leaving I went upstairs to the bathroom. After I peed I washed my hands and opened the door. I went to Johnny's room to put my headband in my backpack and that's when-" Cynthia said stopping as tears filled her eyes.

"That's when what?" Dr. Spruce asked becoming more serious removing his hands from his cheeks. Cynthia shut her eyes tightly and gripped her pants. "That's when he hurt me" Cynthia said in one quick breath. "I'm so sorry that he did that to you Cynthia. So how does your private place feel now?" Dr Spruce asked concerned. "Last night it hurt a lot. Now it hurts sometimes and sometimes it doesn't" Cynthia said explaining her situation. "Okay well I'm going to take a look at it is that okay?" Dr. Spruce asked kindly looking at Cynthia who looked at Yoshiko. Yoshiko took her hand and gripped it firmly. Cynthia then looked back at Dr. Spruce and nodded her in compliance. Cynthia then laid down and Dr. Spruce went to wash his hands and put on some gloves. He then laid Cynthia down and pulled her pants and undergarments down. When he saw her vagina he saw slight redness. He reached down and touched it. When Cynthia winced at the contact he removed his hand. "Okay since it happened less than twenty-four hours ago I'll administer a cream to ease the pain" Dr. Spruce said pulling Cynthia's panties and pants up. "Okay, I'll go write a prescription. It should come in the mail three days from now. Mrs. Longview you should administer it three times a day. Once in the morning, afternoon and at night" Dr. Spruce ordered removing his gloves and going to wash his hands. "I will" Yoshiko said gripping Cynthia's hand. "You guys are good to go now. Thank you for coming and should you ever need anything don't bother to call the hospital" Dr. Spruce said putting the chair back at the desk. "We won't" Yoshiko said getting up and taking Cynthia's hand. They follow Dr. Spruce out to the waiting room.

When they reach Nancy's desk Nancy looks up smiling. She hands Cynthia a lollipop. "Hey guys I hope everything went smoothly. Mrs. Longview if I could get you to sign this slip it will admit little Miss Cynthia into school" Nancy said winking down at Cynthia. Yoshiko grabs a pen from a clear glass and signs a pink slip and places the pen back in the glass. "Thank you. You two have a good day" Nancy said and Yoshiko and Cynthia leave and head towards the front door. When they get outside Yoshiko looks down at Cynthia who is sucking on her lollipop. "Cynthia darling are you feeling better at all?" Yoshiko asked as they waited for a car to pass. Cynthia looked up at her with a small smile. "I feel a little bit better" Cynthia said as they crossed the parking lot. "I'm glad" Yoshiko said as she unlocked the drivers door and opened it. She reached inside and pulled the lock up on the backdoor. Cynthia opened the door and got in. She buckled herself in and Yoshiko shut the door and got inside. She cranked the engine and headed to Cynthia's school. When she arrived twenty-five minutes later an officer walked up the car. "Mrs. Longview the school nurse needs to see you. She says its urgent" the officer said and Yoshiko grabbed her purse and got out of the car. She came around and took Cynthia's hand. "Thank you" Yoshiko said and they both power walked inside the school. Once inside Yoshiko handed the receptionist Cynthia's late pass. She hugged Cynthia and kissed her cheek. "You have a good day dear" Yoshiko said smiling at her. "You too mother" Cynthia said and heads down the hallway to Mr. Frost's classroom. Yoshiko then heads to the nurses office. When she gets there she sees the nurse in her office. "Good Morning. I was told you need to see me in urgently" Yoshiko said coming further into the nurses office. "Yes ma'am its Colonel" the nurse said looking up at Yoshiko sadly.

"What's going on with him!?" Yoshiko asked worriedly with a tinge of distress in her voice. "Come with me" the nurse said and led her into the resting area of her office. Yoshiko saw Colonel resting with a swollen bruise on his left cheek. Yoshiko rushed over to the bed and rubbed her hand through his ginger hair. "I know what happened to him" Yoshiko said looking at the bruise. "From what I was told he got into a fight with a students parent. Would you mind disclosing to me why he would fight an adult?" the nurse asked looking at Yoshiko who was rubbing Colonel's cheek worriedly. "I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you if you don't mind by rashness" Yoshiko said not taking her eyes off Colonel. "That's fine. He's been in out of conscious for the past hour. So if you want to take him to the hospital you can" the nurse said looking at Yoshiko. Soon Colonel stirs and slowly opens his eyes. Yoshiko kisses his cheeks and forehead. Colonel then backs away from Yoshiko fearfully with tears in his eyes. "What's the matter sweetie?" Yoshiko asked confused by Colonel's sudden behavior. After calming down he looked at her with sadness and fear. "I know you said not to bring harm to myself or anyone else but he hurt Cynthia. I couldn't ignore what he had done to her" Colonel said looking at his mother waiting for the reprimand. When he didn't he looked at Yoshiko and came back into the center of the bed. "Fighting Mr. Castlewood was disrespectful to the greatest extent however I deeply admire the fact that you protected your sister so I won't whip you. I will still punish you by grounding you for a week and no visits from friends" Yoshiko said sternly. Colonel smiled while simultaneously wincing. "Thank you mom I won't disrespect another adult" Colonel said saluting her with a smile. "You better not" Yoshiko said hugging her son.

"Since the swelling has gone down Colonel will be able to go to class" the nurse said breaking Yoshiko and Colonel's moment. "Alright dear I love you. I'll see you when you get home" Yoshiko said kissing Colonel's cheek. "I love you too mother" Colonel said returning the affection. Colonel then got out of bed and the nurse wrote him a pass. "Thank you" Colonel said taking the slip. "Your welcome" the nurse said and Colonel left the office. Yoshiko got up and grabbed her purse. "Thank you for everything. Should anything else transpire do not hesitate to call me" Yoshiko said going to the front door. "No problem and thank you for coming. It shows just how dedicated a wealthy woman such as yourself is to her children" the nurse said and Yoshiko looked back at her but didn't speak. Yoshiko headed to her car and drove back to her mansion. When she pulled came through the gates she drove up to the house. When she parked her car in front of her garage she went through the front door. Yoshiko went to the kitchen and turned on the boiler. In the meantime she grabbed her favorite coffee mug and coffee ingredients. While the water boiled Yoshiko walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. The telephone then rang in the sun room. Yoshiko went to answer it. "Hello, do whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" Yoshiko asked formally. "Its me Elaine" the voice said on the other end of the line. 'Oh hey honey how are you doing this morning?" Yoshiko asked sitting down. "Nothing much, I was wondering if we could all get together for dinner tonight" Elaine said with hope. "Sure I don't see why not" Yoshiko said looking out the front living room window.

"Groovy groovy. I finally convinced Thomas to join us" Elaine said sighing heavily. "I don't know why he doesn't take to me whatsoever" Yoshiko said confused crossing her legs. "He told me last night that you're too snobbish" Elaine said hoping to end Yoshiko's pondering. "I see, well you know how I am and how he is. I'll be respectful if he's respectful" Yoshiko said looking at the portrait of her parents. "Its not you I'm worried about its him" Elaine said sighing. "I know. Well I have this water on so let me get back to it. I'll see you and Thomas tonight. Love you" Yoshiko said with a kiss like sound. "Love you too" Elaine said jovially. "Goodbye" Yoshiko said and hung up the phone. Soon enough the water started boiling and Yoshiko went to turn it off. As she poured the water into her mug she heard the front door open and close.

"Yoshiko someone is here to see you" Garrett said happily and Yoshiko placed the teapot back on the back burner and heads into the living room. When she gets there she instantly freezes in place at the woman in her living room. The woman had medium brown skin dirty blond hair. Her almond brown eyes were glazed over with lust and ferociousness. She had on a white blazer pants suit. Her hair was styled in a highly bumped flip with a bang. Yoshiko held her venomous glare on Bertha for a minute longer not speaking a word. "What the hell are you doing in my house M One!?" Yoshiko said disgustedly looking at Bertha. "Number one my name is Bertha Wilcox and two shouldn't it be good morning?" Bertha asked smiling while taking Garrett's hand into her own. "Disconnect your vile hands from my husband, RIGHT NOW!" Yoshiko barked noticing the physical contact. "No. In case you haven't noticed I'm his number one girl not you" Bertha said calmly smiling and looking at Garrett who smiled back at her lovingly. Yoshiko looked at Garrett in disbelief and shook her head while laughing. After calming down Yoshiko folded her arms and smiled at the duo and bit her bottom lip in amusement. "Garrett its one thing for you to bring her into my home but its another to hold her hand and smile gracefully at her right before my very eyes" Yoshiko said getting Garrett's attention.

"Well Yoshiko Bertha has always been the type of woman I was attracted to" Garrett said looking at Yoshiko lowering his sinister infested eyes. "So I'm just a convenience as I thought, figures" Yoshiko said nodding her head in understanding. "Your taking this quite well. I thought you would've went flew off the handle and attacked me" Bertha said shocked looking at Yoshiko. "Shut up. I haven't given you permission to speak. Garrett you've brought washed up trash into my home. Now its time for me to throw it out" Yoshiko said looking at Bertha. "I think now is the perfect time for me to tell you that Garrett and I have been having a blissful eleven year affair" Bertha said proudly looking at Yoshiko with her hands on her hips with a slight lean in her stance. Yoshiko begins to laughs which confuses Bertha. "What's so funny?" Bertha asked still confused. "You you dirty little bitch. Ever since we were teenagers you've been after every man I've courted. You couldn't have Tory and that burned you up on the inside. When you heard he died you were overjoyed because I was in pain and you couldn't have him. Now here we are over fifteen years later and your still turning old tawdry tricks" Yoshiko said as her laughter ceased and her face became stern. "Now you've crossed the line when you cross the line with me there's no going back. Your messing with a married man. You think I didn't know about you? Honey I smelled your expired period trout all over Garrett's shaft. You need to keep that fish clean and gutted every single day. But you're a whore and whores aren't clean people. They'll ride the roller coaster until they can't ride it anymore. You were pregnant the same day I was in 1957. So now that we're talking after all these years time tell me did Garrett impregnate you?" Yoshiko asked bitterly looking her in the eye. "That's none of your business" Bertha said coolly looking at Yoshiko.

"HE'S MY HUSBAND SO AS IT STANDS IT IS MY BUSINESS. NOW STOP BULLSHITTING AND TELL ME THE TRUTH BEFORE I SLEDGE YOU!" Yoshiko said raising her voice by three octaves. Bertha sighed heavily and smiled. She looked at Garrett who looked at her and back at Yoshiko. "No its not but oh how I wish it was" Bertha condescendingly. "You know something. You're just as weak as his other mistresses. Your just more out there than they are. Do you honestly think he only has eyes for you?" Yoshiko asked chuckling. Garrett glares at her and she cuts her eyes like an American Pit Bull Terrier with her hands on her hips. "My husband is bisexual. He slept with my younger brother who was unaware of our courtship. He also slept with his best friend the wonderful lawyer Cody Arthur in his teens" Yoshiko said looking at Garrett daring him to speak. Berth looked at Garrett and kissed him passionately on his lips. "You know the saying whatever you won't do someone else will. It just so happens he got what he needed from men. Its not appalling to me as it is to you so whatever" Bertha said unfazed my the revelation. "Hmph well since your dirty you'll sleep with someone who's just as dirty as you. Who knows what you may have contracted. Your body could be in grave danger and you don't even know it. Now leave my home before you awaken the true Pit Bull in me!" Yoshiko said looking at Bertha fiercely. "Not just yet Yoshiko there's another reason I bought her here" Garrett said causing Yoshiko to avert her eyes in his direction. "What!?" Yoshiko barked now looking at Garrett. "She is the sole owner of Kumi Fashion" Garrett said looking at Bertha pulling her closer to him. "How the hell is that possible!?" Yoshiko asked enraged looking at Bertha pissed than ever before.

"Well I forged your signature and sent it to your lawyers. Its funny how sneaky I can be" Garrett said chuckling. "You did what you conniving bastard!?" Yoshiko said walking toward him. Bertha stepped in front of Garrett defensively. "Get the hell out of my way M One!" Yoshiko said and Bertha took a swing at her. Yoshiko grabbed her and twisted it and broke it. Bertha drops to the floor screaming in pain. "You better fix what the hell you've done or else these whores won't be your only problem. Now you and this washed up trash get the hell out of my house" Yoshiko said centimeters away from Garrett's face. Garrett looked away and helped Bertha to her feet. "Your a fucking bitch" Bertha said as Garrett helped walk her to the front door. "I'm just as feisty as I ever was. Your the bitch and your a home wrecker" Yoshiko said angrily as they stepped over the thresh hold. Yoshiko pushed the door behind them and went back to the kitchen to finish making her coffee. When she finished she went out on the lanai and cried. _**'How could he just forge my signature and give that bitch proprietorship of company. I've worked so hard to build myself up financially. I'm going to stop this and get my company back.' **_Yoshiko thought determinedly looking out that the sun with fury and rage in her green eyes. __


	5. Dinner Gone Wrong

Chapter 5

**Dinner Gone Wrong**

That afternoon the four Longview children stepped through the front doors of their North Carolina mansion to see their mother in the living room. "Good Afternoon mother" they all said simultaneously as they entered the room. "Good Afternoon to you all. How was school?" Yoshiko asked looking them each in their eyes waiting for an answer. "Well in art I painted a portrait of you and father together" Louis said speaking first. "That's great honey, how did it come out?" Yoshiko asked curiously patting the sofa for them to come and sit. They all walked over and sat down on it. "Its not done just yet. I still have to add the background and everything" Louis said playing with his thumbs. "Wonderful I can't wait to see the final result. Emerald how about you dear? What did you do today?" Yoshiko asked looking over at her with a smile. "We read stories and took a pop quiz over our spelling words" Emerald said looking at her mother with her hands in her lap. "So do you think you did good?" Yoshiko asked crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap. Emerald looked down at the floor in unsure of herself. "I don't think so" Emerald said looking at her mother. "Why don't you think so?" Yoshiko asked not liking how Emerald was downsizing herself. "I felt bad during test time and didn't know how to spell some words" Emerald said not taking her eyes off of Yoshiko. "I see, well if you need tutoring your older siblings are here to help as well as the teachers okay?" Yoshiko said looking at her daughter. "Yes ma'am" Emerald said firmly saluting her. Yoshiko winked at her and looked at Colonel.

"Colonel how was your day after this morning?" Yoshiko asked placing an arm around him. He looked at her and smiled softly. "It was okay. I went to recess and played baseball. The school is going to start a baseball team and going to try out for it" Colonel said starting to sound perky and upbeat. "That's wonderful darling I'm glad you found something to immerse yourself into" Yoshiko said kissing his forehead. She then looked at Cynthia. Cynthia was looking at the television set before her distantly. "Cynthia darling how was your day after your doctor's appointment?" Yoshiko asked bringing Cynthia out of her thoughts. "It was good. We just started reading new sections in every subject and did the section assessments" Cynthia said looking her mother in her eyes. Yoshiko nodding her head in understanding. "Good so you had a productive day" Yoshiko said looking at Cynthia. "Yes ma'am" Cynthia validating Yoshiko's statement. "Good" Yoshiko said rising to her feet and walking into the middle of the sun room. "Alright guys listen and listen carefully. Mr. and Mrs. Bachman are coming over for dinner tonight. Remember your manners and table etiquette" Yoshiko said looking at her children with her hands clasped together. Her expression was far from cold but not short of stern. "Yes ma'am they all said in unison. "Okay they will be here at seven thirty o'clock sharp and I want each of you to be dressed for the nines tonight. Although their only coming to our home we need to look immaculate and presentable. Okay so for now you can all go upstairs to your room and lounge until six o'clock" Yoshiko said and the four children fled before her like a gust of wind.

When they were out of sight and earshot Yoshiko covered mouth and looked into the direction of the television. _**'All I have to my name is this mansion. I have to start making chess moves before I lose my mansion and more importantly my children.' **_Yoshiko thought going upstairs to her bedroom. When she got there she grabbed her telephone and dialed her lawyers number. After two rings a gruff voice was heard. "Hey Mr. Milton its your client and friend Yoshiko Longview" Yoshiko said trying to refresh the middle aged lawyers memory. "Hey Mrs. Longview how are you doing?" Mr. Milton asked courteously through the telephone. "I've been fine but right now I have a big problem" Yoshiko said getting straight to the matter at hand. "What's going on?" Mr. Milton asked concerned. "My husband forged my signature thus giving his top mistress complete sovereignty of my company and my wealth. I was calling to inquire if there's anything you can do to reverse everything that he's done" Yoshiko said in a point blank period tone of voice. After several seconds of silence Mr. Milton clears his throat. "Its going to be very challenging but not impossible" Mr. Milton said shining a small ray of hope into Yoshiko's mind. "Well as long as there's a light at the end of the tunnel I'm more than satisfied" Yoshiko said chuckling sitting in chair adjacent of her king size bed. "But your married to Judge Longview. I didn't think he was that kind of man" Mr. Milton stated shocked at the revelation that Yoshiko had just revealed.

"Weren't we all? I knew I was and yet I was foolish enough to fall for his venom facade laced lies without hesitation. But it wasn't long into our courtship that his true colors appeared on the canvas otherwise known as his actions" Yoshiko said looking at her dresser. "Well I'm glad you came to your senses. So are you two divorced?" Mr. Milton asked curiously. "No and I hate myself for not doing it. What's stopping me are our four children. They're all still young and I don't want them to grow up with separate parents" Yoshiko said as tears blurred her vision. "I'm no marriage counselor but you should've left him long ago" Mr. Milton said to which Yoshiko sighed. "I know and my best friend said the same too when I told her of all his philandering" Yoshiko said wiping her tears. "Well she's right. No marriage is worth enduring regardless if children are in the picture or not. You have to think about what you want but more importantly what you need. You can't give your children the same kind of love you would give a husband or wife. You do all you can for them. Now if another man comes into the picture then you make sure he's the man you love. Obviously its going to be some adjustment needed for your children but if they like him then they'll adjust quickly. But don't deny or deprive yourself of love while your husband is out there popping corks and leaving the bottle open. You need to take control of your love life and get back out there" Mr. Milton advised. Meanwhile Yoshiko is crying quietly covering her mouth. "Do you understand what I'm saying Mrs. Longview?" Mr. Milton asked wanting to be sure. "Yes I understand what your saying" Yoshiko said sniffling.

"There's no need for tears. This was nothing but a breakthrough for you. You realized the mistake you made and now your being afforded an opportunity to fix it" Mr. Milton said optimistically. "Well thank goodness because I thought I ran out of options when I married Garrett" Yoshiko said making Mr. Milton laugh. Yoshiko then laughed for a bit thinking on the situation little bit more. "Now getting back to the situation at hand. I've dealt with this type of case several times and each time was trickier than the last. So I can't make any guarantees that this case will be easy to solve" Mr. Milton said warning Yoshiko of the long process. "Oh don't worry I have no intention of rushing to finish this case. As long as I receive every penny that that bastard stole from and handed to that mongrel whore of his" Yoshiko said bitterly with a smile. "Alright if you can come to my office on Friday at eight am we can get things started" Mr. Milton said happy to help his longtime friend. "Sounds groovy I'll see you then" Yoshiko said looking at her reflection in her dresser mirror. "Okay bye bye" Mr. Milton said and Yoshiko hung up the telephone. "Okay you two make your move" Yoshiko said grabbing a book from her nightstand and opening it up. "I don't think I'm going to see him for the rest of the day. But the children are going to want to see him.' Yoshiko thought rolling her eyes and picking up the telephone once more and dialed Garrett's home phone. After two rings he picks up. "Hello" Garrett says huskily. "Hi is this Garrett?" Yoshiko asked formally. "Yoshiko what the hell do you want?" Garrett asked annoyed. Yoshiko sighed heavily and contained her composure.

"Its not what I want its what our children need and want. You know they see you every day after school Could you please put your sexual escapades aside and come and see them?" Yoshiko asked neutrally. "Is Cynthia in the room?" Garrett asked warily. "For Pete's sake Garrett she's your daughter. You need to quit avoiding her and talk to her. Now since you didn't speak to her last night I don't know how she's feeling. But regardless of how she feels you need to clear the air with her and make amends for what you've done" Yoshiko hissed through the phone. "I'll think about it" Garrett said sarcastically. "There's nothing to think about. I don't care if you don't love me but that doesn't mean you stop seeing and loving your children. Get your ass over here now or there will be hell to pay" Yoshiko threatened raising her voice. Garrett laughed for the next several seconds. "What the hell is so funny?" Yoshiko asked growing angry with her philandering husband's antics. "You, you act like we share the same bed. I don't have to answer to you. But any I was wondering if Bertha can come with me when I come to visit them?" Garrett asked calmly. "I DON'T WANT THAT BITCH ANYWHERE NEAR MY CHILDREN OR MY DAMN HOUSE. YOU KEEP HER ASS OFF MY ESTATE OR I'LL HAVE YOUR ASS!" Yoshiko said and slammed the phone onto the hook. "I can't keep letting him get me rowed up. I have to learn to get my temper under control" Yoshiko said continuing to read her novel.

Meanwhile upstairs Colonel is in his room sitting on his windowsill in thought. _**'I don't know if Cynthia will forgive me for being insensitive to what more importantly I need to forgive myself and move on. Its just so hard. I can honestly say that I'm ashamed to call myself a Longview or an older brother.' **_Colonel thought looking out of his window. .A knock then comes on his door. "Come in" Colonel said and the door opens revealing Louis. "Hey" Colonel said distantly. "Hey big brother how are you feeling? You " Louis asked going to sit at Colonel's desk. "Not good. I feel like I've been horrible to all of you. I know it seems like I don't care about you guys but I do. I just don't like to my emotions" Colonel u said turning to look at his younger brother. "Well regardless of how you are we still love you. You just need to open up more and talk to us" Louis said smiling at Colonel. "Do you miss father coming to visit us every day after school?" Louis asked trying to keep their conversation afloat. "Yes I do but then after what happened to Cynthia I don't know what's going to happen" Louis said looking down at the ground fidgeting with his fingers. "Either way father is going to have to talk to her whether he wants to or not" Colonel said standing to his feet. "Guys your father is here" Yoshiko said from the bottom of the stairs. Soon Bertha comes through the front door angering Yoshiko. Bertha was wearing a high thigh black and white mod dress with some go go boots. Her hair was styled in a flip with a headband. She was also sporting a leather jacket with the sleazy ensemble. Yoshiko then stares at Garrett in disgust.

"I told you not to bring that whore into my home" Yoshiko said looking at Bertha venomously. Bertha then smiles amused by Yoshiko's statement. "Are you that threatened by me? Do I make you feel that insecure about yourself that you can't stand to look me?" Bertha said calmly with her arms folded."Keep drowning yourself in your own delusion. You don't bother whatsoever. You didn't faze me then and you don't faze me now. What you have done however is what you've fooled yourself into thinking that I care that you "stole" my husband" Yoshiko said chuckling looking at Bertha. "Well there must be something that's bothering you if you get angry every time you see me" Bertha said placing her hands on her hips. "You desecrated my marriage with your whorish ways. But Garrett forging my signature and handing my hard earned money to you is unforgivable. I'm surprised I didn't beat him to a bloody pulp yesterday when he told me about it" Yoshiko said looking at Garrett with calmness. "Yes I'm surprised that your not blowing a gasket right now" Garrett said surprised. "You shut your mouth. I don't have a damn thing to say to you. The only reason your in my home is because our children is dying to see you" Yoshiko said pointing at her estranged husband. Garrett chuckled with his hands in his pockets. She then looked at Bertha with the same look she gave Garrett. "You need to leave right now. The way your dressed is completely inappropriate and I refuse to subject my children to such tawdry" Yoshiko said looking at Bertha's outfit. "Well I'll just use some of my money to go and buy some more clothes for me and my hunk" Bertha said looking at Garrett smiling. Yoshiko's nostrils began flaring and fist started to clench. "You need to leave now. You were never welcome in my home" Yoshiko said in a whisper. "Okay see when you come out Garrett" Bertha said licking his ear before leaving.

"What a downgrade Garrett. You went from a good woman to a dumpster diver" Yoshiko said folding her arms looking at Garrett. "What does that make you Yoshiko a saint? Your not exempt from mistakes either" Garrett said trying to redirect the fire. "I know I'm not but I've done nothing but love you including your faults. But yet and still you decide to sleep with those money grubbing whores as if they were your wife. But you know what I know you love Bertha. I'm not even upset at that anymore. What makes me upset is that you throw all of your dalliances with these women back in my face. Now if I were to say how good my first love was compared to you you would be furious and tell me to shut the hell up. So I would appreciate it if you could stop being boastful about your dry and impassioned affairs" Yoshiko said looking at him with pleading eyes. "Would you look at that Yoshiko Longview is pleading. This is priceless" Garrett said trying to make a joke of the situation at hand. "Damn it Garrett for once be serious about something other than the court system" Yoshiko said as he tears started to dry out. "Your such a bi-" Yoshiko placed her hand near his mouth and looked in the direction of the staircase. There stood their children. "Hey guys how are you?" Garrett asked looking at them as they came downstairs. "We're doing good. How are you?" Louis asked holding Cynthia and Emerald's hands. "I'm doing good" Garrett said kneeling down with his arms open. Emerald ran towards him and hugged him. "How are you princess?" Garrett asked rubbing Emerald's nose with his. "Good daddy. I want you to come back home. I miss you" Emerald said sadly hugging him.

"Well daddy can't come home right because he's busy with work" Garrett said looking at her. "Okay well finish up and come back to us" Emerald said naively believing her father. "I will" Garrett said kissing her cheek and backing away from her. He then stood up and looked at his two sons. "Hey boys are you taking care of the house?" Garrett asked with his hands in his pockets. "Yeah we are" Louis answered happily looking at him. Colonel looked at him and came downstairs and ran towards him. He wrapped his arms around him. Garrett then felt tears soak his shirt. He looked at Yoshiko who looked at him neutrally with her arms at he side. "Colonel what's going on with the tears? You know men don't show weakness" Colonel said somewhat cold looking down at his son. Colonel wiped his tears away and looked up at him. "Its just you've been gone all this time and it feels weird not having you here" Colonel said backing away from his father. "As I told Emerald I'm busier than ever with work now that I can't find time to come home and be with you" Garrett lied looking down at Colonel smiling lovingly at him. Yoshiko rolled her eyes and looked away and back him with her arms folded.

"Okay" Colonel said not pushing the subject any further. He then looked at Cynthia. She looked at him with an unreadable look in her eyes. "Father you weren't there when I needed you and I don't know if I could call you my father any longer" Cynthia said walking downstairs and standing several inches away from him. "Excuse me little girl? Do you know who your talking to?" Garrett asked feeling blatantly disrespected. "Yes I do know who I'm talking to but I also know that you could've came and spoke to me that night. But you didn't. You chose not to and its left me in depressive rut. But now that I'm over it I don't think there's anything you can say that would make me feel the same way I used to about you" Cynthia with her arms folded. Garrett then looked at Yoshiko in disbelief. "Can you believe this? Your child is being smug and disrespectful to me" Garrett said not taking his eyes off of Yoshiko. "She's OUR daughter and yes I can believe it. I told you to go and talk to her and you didn't. Besides she's not raising her voice or anything. She's just speaking her peace on how you made her feel. Get over it Garrett. Your a horrible father when it comes to her. She's done nothing but tried to make her acceptable to you and you turned her away at every moment. I must say though I'm shocked she gave up this early on in her life. I had expected it to happen in her teens or early adulthood" Yoshiko said surprised looking at Garrett. Garrett scoffed and looked back at Cynthia. "You apologize to me right here right now" Garrett said raising his tone looking her straight in the eyes. 

Cynthia remained quiet. "OUT WITH IT!" Garrett said impatiently. Cynthia still didn't speak. Garrett then raised his fist. "Don't you even think about it" Yoshiko growled and Garrett lowered his fist. "Dad you would hit your daughter for speaking her mind?" Louis asked baffled and shocked by his sudden behavior. Garrett then looked at Louis. "Louis?" Garrett asked kindly. "Yes sir?" Louis asked obediently. "SHUT UP THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU" Garrett said raising his voice once again. "Garrett your visiting time is over. Please leave" Yoshiko said trying to keep her temper under control. Garrett looked back at her and headed into the living room. Yoshiko walked over to Louis and knelt down. "Louis darling your father is doing nothing but being his usual self. He yelled at you because he knows your not going to say anything back. The best thing to do is leave it my hands okay. If he lays his hands on you let me know immediately" Yoshiko said kissing his cheek. "I will mother. Thank you for being there" Louis said smiling at her. "I will always be" Yoshiko said affectionately before turning to Cynthia. She walked over and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you for finally speaking your mind. Never lose that quality some people are afraid to stand up to their parents. All I ask is that you don't lay your hands on him or else you'll have to deal with me" Yoshiko warned before kissing her cheek and hugging her. Cynthia smiled and headed back upstairs with her siblings on her trail. Yoshiko then went into the living room where Garrett stood. "What the hell was that just now? You telling Louis to shut up and being rude to Cynthia? What was that all about?" Yoshiko asked with her arms folded offended.

Garrett looked back at her neutrally. "Because I could" Garrett said before opening the door and leaving. Yoshiko then went into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. At five fifteen Yoshiko finished and placed the dinner in fine silver containers and left them in the kitchen. She then went upstairs and relaxed for a while. At fifteen she went and took a shower. When she came out she dried herself off and deodorized. Afterwards she went to her closet and pulled out a long navy blue blow out dress. She put on a brassiere and the dress itself. She then styled her hair in a beehive. She then sprayed her hair and put on some lipstick and eyeliner. She then pulled on some three inch heels. She did one look over before heading downstairs. "Colonel, Cynthia, Louis, Emerald are you guys ready?" Yoshiko asked from the living room. Her inquiry was answered when her children came downstairs dressed formally and elegantly. Colonel was wearing a black suit with a tie and black shiny dress shoes. His hair was combed over with a rose on the left side of his suit jacket. Cynthia wore a purple and black China dress. Her was styled in a Chinese bang with the back in a bun. She had two purple and black zigzag chopsticks in her hair to match her outfit. Louis wore a button down shirt that was tucked in along with a belt. His pants were beige and his suit jacket matched his pants. He also had on a beige tie. His hair was styled in the mop style of the era. Lastly was Emerald. She wore a simple red long sleeve blow out dress. Her hair was styled in a mod style flip. Yoshiko's eyes watered at the sight of her children.

"You all look so dapper and radiant I love it" Yoshiko said happily in a cracked tone clasping her hands together. She then led them to to the living room. At six forty-five the doorbell rang. Yoshiko went and opened the door. "Good Evening Elaine and Thomas" Yoshiko said hugging Elaine and shaking Thomas's hand. "Hey Yosh you look wonderful" Elaine said complimenting her best friend. "Oh this old thing" Yoshiko said chuckling. "Hi" Thomas said blandly coming into the home. "Thomas you've been in the military for a while. You probably don't remember my children" Yoshiko said stepping aside and presented her children. "Oh no I remember them" Thomas said looking at them smiling slightly. Elaine nudged him in his side. "Come with us to the kitchen. Dinner is already prepared" Yoshiko said leading everyone to the dining room. When they get there they see the chandeliers turned on. Below were fine china's and wine glasses adorning the table. Elaine covered her mouth impressed and amazement. "This table looks so decadent. Good job Yoshiko" Elaine said looking at Yoshiko. "Thank you I just got this set about a week ago" Yoshiko said lighting up looking at the table with happiness. Yoshiko then stands behind her chair at at the head of the table. "You may sit wherever you like" Yoshiko said and everyone took their customary seats. "So what have you prepared for us on this lovely evening?" Elaine asked looking at Yoshiko placing her napkin in her lap. "You'll see when the plate comes to you" Yoshiko said winking her eye and leaving the dining room.

When she returns she has two plates in her hand. She places them before Colonel and Cynthia. When she returns again Louis and Emerald receives their plates. Lastly Yoshiko places Elaine's and Thomas's plates before them. When Elaine looks at the plate elatedly. "Yoshiko Longview I can't believe you made this after all this time!" Elaine said looking up at her friend. "Well you know no one does home cooked jambalaya like Louisianan's" Yoshiko said in a representative type of voice. Elaine then high fives her. "I know that's right" Elaine said pulling her chair a little closer to the table. "You know it. Okay I'll be right back with everyone's refreshments" Yoshiko said leaving the dining room. "Are you sure this isn't poison?" Thomas whispered to Elaine. Colonel and Emerald simultaneously looked at him sharply. "Our mommy is a good cook" Emerald said with her fists on the table. "Yes so please sir don't insult her" Colonel added looking at him firmly. "I'm sorry its just" Thomas was cut off by Yoshiko coming in and placing everyone's drinks before them. "We won't have any wine since my children are in the room. Its completely disrespectful" Yoshiko said looking at Elaine and Thomas. "Absolutely" Elaine said agreeing with her. "So we're sacrificing what we like for some snot nosed kids. You see Elaine this is why I didn't want to come. Ever since she became wealthy she's put her nose so far in the air with these other snobs" Thomas said offended by the clear substance before him as well as Yoshiko's calm disposition.

"Now you've crossed the line. My kids are sweet innocent individuals. Furthermore I will not allow you or any any adult to subject them to seeing you intoxicated" Yoshiko said in a calm yet offended tone. "Yoshiko I'm sorry" Elaine said apologizing for Thomas's behavior. "No its okay Elaine. Colonel could you and your siblings take your plates into the secondary dining room please? Mother needs to have a talk with Mr. Bachman" Yoshiko said looking at Thomas fiercely who equaled her in anger. When her children were out of the room Yoshiko leaned over the table. "Let me tell you something Thomas I've become a much better person because of my wealth. I used to be so mad at the world because my parents did nothing but struggle their entire lives. Before they died I had built them a two story house. So while your over there trying to pass judgment on me I've become more educated. I've always had an open mind to different backgrounds. I'm a living testament that you can be rich and still be humble. I have nice things and all of that but I'm still a city girl from the west side of Lotus Lake, Louisiana. Another thing I want to mention is I didn't like how you came in here and disrespected me or children. Now I don't know who you think you are but you better get that motherfucking attitude in check or I'll have to show you who's house this is buddy. Ever since I met you I've been nothing but respectful. Every time I come to your house I'm respectful. But you have the nerve to come in mine and just act a fool. Well now its time for honesty. The only reason I'm respecting you is because of the women sitting next to you. I can't stand the very sight of you. But because Elaine is your wife I've dealt with your crap. Now I'd appreciate if you could leave my home before I blow a real fuse" Yoshiko said venomously at Thomas who's nostrils were flaring.

"Elaine lets go" Thomas said getting up grabbing her wrist. Elaine remained still looking down at the table with a downcast expression. "Did you hear me Elaine I SAID LET'S GO!" Thomas said pulling on her. Elaine jerked away. "I dare you to touch her. She doesn't want to go so leave her be" Yoshiko bellowed from her seat staring daggers into Thomas. "This doesn't concern you. You need to worry about your own marriage and stop trying to fix everyone else's" Thomas barked back to Yoshiko. "I'm going to ask you one more time to leave" Yoshiko said as calmly as she possibly could. "Bitch" Thomas mumbled under his breath. "Now what did you say?" Yoshiko said cocking her head rising from her seat. "I said bitch. What are you hard of hearing?" Thomas said placing his right hand on his ear. Yoshiko walked over and kneed him in his stomach and slapped him to the floor. She then grabbed him by his jacket collar and drug him to the front door. She opened it drug him out onto the porch. "I don't give a damn what happens to you out here. But you better find a taxi home. Hand over your keys" Yoshiko said bitterly looking down at him. Thomas got to his feet and punched Yoshiko in her face. Yoshiko stumbled back and fell on the living room floor. "So since you couldn't hit Elaine you took a chance and laid your hands on me" Yoshiko said getting to her feet wiping her blooded mouth.

Yoshiko takes off her shoes and runs towards him and kicks him in his chest. Thomas flies down the porch stairs near Elaine's car. Yoshiko then shuts the door and goes and grabs Elaine's keys. She then goes into the dining room and hands them to her. "Yoshiko what happened to your face?" Elaine asked getting up horrified. "Thomas hit me but don't worry I took care of him" Yoshiko said holding her mouth. She then goes into the hallway bathroom and places a wet towel on her face. She wipes it and rinses the towel and hangs it on the wrack. She then goes into the secondary dining room to check on her children. "Are you guys okay?" Yoshiko asked looking at her children. "We're okay. Mommy what happened to your face?" Emerald asked starting to cry. "Mother got into a fight but I'll be fine" Yoshiko said trying to calm Emerald down. "There was something about that man I didn't like" Colonel said getting up from his seat. "Well you don't have to worry we won't be seeing him again if he gets his act together" Yoshiko said as her children starting surrounding her. "Are you guys finished with your dinner?" Yoshiko asked looking at her children. "Yes ma'am" they said in unison. "Okay go ahead and take your dishes into the kitchen and wash them" Yoshiko said and they grabbed their plates and went into the kitchen. Yoshiko then goes back into the dining room and sits down. "Are you okay Elaine?" Yoshiko asked sitting down next to her.

"No I'm going to divorce him. We were turbulent long before this. I just thought he would change and he hasn't so its curtains for him" Elaine said looking at Yoshiko with tears in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you for finally cutting him lose" Yoshiko said hugging her friend. She then had Elaine stay the night at her home. _**'Elaine found the courage to finally divorce Thomas and they don't even have children together. I hope I can find the strength within myself to do the same.' **_Yoshiko thought as she pulled on her nightgown and climbed into bed. __


	6. Seeing An Old Friend

Chapter 6

**Seeing An Old Friend**

Friday morning Yoshiko woke up and made her bed. She then showered and came out and dressed. She put on a tiger print pants suit. She took her curling iron and flipped her hair. After finishing with her hair she headed grabbed a thick manila folder and went downstairs. When she got there she saw that the table was clear and even more shocking her children already gone. Although she was puzzled by this she didn't question it. Instead she grabbed her purse and keys and headed to 's office. When she arrived at her destination there was a tall building. There were sixty floors at the least that ascended into the air. Yoshiko parked her car along the curb of the building. She got out and grabbed her purse and her folder. When she walked inside she headed to the receptionist's desk. "Good Morning" Yoshiko said to the receptionist who looked up at her viciously. "Good Morning" the receptionist said rudely before exhaling heavily putting her pen down. "Is Mr. Milton available? He needs to see me its urgent" Yoshiko said looking at the receptionist smiling courteously. "I don't know. He's probably in a meeting but you can go upstairs and check if you need to" the receptionist said putting a peppermint in her mouth. "Did I do something to offend you?" Yoshiko asked calmly. "Why yes, you came from the south and now your up in the east trying to fit in. I don't like and personally you can back to wherever it is you came from" the receptionist said sucking on the mint flavored treat.

Yoshiko exhaled heavily and closed her eyes. When she opened the looked at the woman with contempt. "I've worked hard to be in the position I'm in. It's not my fault that you have a job you despise. You may not have been afforded the same opportunities but there were resources available to you. So don't take your anger out on me because your miserable. I will stand for it. Now if you want to keep things ladylike I suggest you pick up that pen and get back to writing notes to give to your superiors" Yoshiko said sharply and headed to the elevators. She pressed the button and the doors flooded open. She stepped on and pressed the button for the fourteenth floor. After riding the elevator for five minutes Yoshiko stepped off. She headed down a large headway. When she reached the fifth door on the left she knocked on the door. "Come on in" a gravelly voice said and Yoshiko opened the door and walked in. Mr. Milton looked up from his desk and smiled when he saw her. Mr. Milton had auburn hair with gray eyes. He appeared to be in his mid thirties. He had fair flaxen skin that made the darkest room light up to fruition. He had on a gray suit and a black tie. He got up and walked around and came over to Yoshiko. "Good Morning Yoshiko how are you doing?" Mr. Milton asked shaking her hand firmly. Yoshiko spaced out for a second and blushed. She then came back to reality and shook his hand. "I'm doing just fine. I haven't seen you since 1960. How have you been?" Yoshiko asked returning the hand shake. "I've been fine. After divorcing my wife eight years ago I've been a whole lot better off" Mr. Milton said walking around his desk and sitting down.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Milton" Yoshiko said going to sit in one of the chairs in front of Mr. Milton's desk. "Please call me James. We're teenage friends" James said smiling at Yoshiko. "I know but your a lawyer now and it would feel weird calling you James" Yoshiko said placing her purse in the chair next to her. "Yeah but your a close friend. Its my clients that have to address me as Mr. Milton. But moving on lets discuss your situation. You say that your husband forged your signature and handed his mistress all of your money?" James asked trying to get the information in accuracy. "Yes and here are all of my stocks as well as the documents pertaining to my company" Yoshiko said placing the file on the desk. James pulls it towards him and opens it up. He goes through several packets and whistles. "You definitely as sharp as you were when we were younger. These files are divided accordingly and everything. So did Judge Longview take anything else from you?" James asked looking at Yoshiko with sadness. "My social security card and all of my credit cards. I only have one. Who knows how bad she's ran it up. Damn it I shouldn't have been so reckless. Bertha is nothing short of scandalous. That bastard and that whore are probably having a money thrill right now" Yoshiko said gritting her teeth. "So we have a case of identity theft. This is going to be a tough one. Is that all he took? Do you still have your house?" James asked closing the file. "Yes I hid the did in a secret location that only I know" Yoshiko said crossing her legs and placing her hand on her thigh. "Good, good. I'll have to go and watch her and see what she does. In the meantime you keep a lookout for her as well" James instructed going to place her file in his file cabinet.

"Course of action is going to start off very slow but trust me it will progress with time. When they're brought to justice they're going to pay you back every penny they stole from you. I'll make sure of it" James said slamming his fist down on his desk looking Yoshiko in her eyes. "I believe you can get the job done that's why I came to you" Yoshiko said standing up smiling. "I hear your husband is running for governor? Is it true?" James asked placing his hands at his side. "Oh no its not true. Trust me if it was all of his whores would come out of the woodwork. I don't think he's dumb enough to run unless his whores are kept on a leash" Yoshiko said smiling at the thought. "Well if he does I hope your ready for your publicity to go to another level" James said walking around his desk. "I've been in both and bad situations. I think it'll be nothing but another test to see if I can hold under pressure" Yoshiko said brushing off the notion. "I'd like to get together over cocktails tomorrow. If your free would you like to join me?" James asked smiling at Yoshiko. "Oh of course. Anything to keep me away from that husband of mine" Yoshiko said accepting James's offer. She then shook his hand and left his office. She drove home feeling giddier than ever before. When she got home she saw her husband's black convertible parked in front of the house. She walked upstairs and unlocked the door. When she came in she saw Garrett standing in the living room. "I thought you were at work" Yoshiko said confused by Garrett's presence.

"I was but I came and forgot something. Where were you?" Garrett asked turning the tables on Yoshiko. "I went to see an old friend of mine" Yoshiko said happily with a smile. "What for?" Garrett asked becoming annoyed. "To stop you and that whore from screwing me over in the near future" Yoshiko said with her smile still intact. "You went to see James Milton didn't you?" Garrett asked hitting the nail on the head. "Why yes I did and I had a wonderful time playing catch up to" Yoshiko placing her hands on her hips. "You have a lot of nerve going to see him even though your married. That really breaks my heart that you would do that Yoshiko" Garrett said offended placing his hand over his chest. Yoshiko scoffs at his action. "Your heart? Really your hurt? I've been married to you for eleven years and within that eleven I've been nothing short of faithful. You however seem to have a teenage mindset running off with women who seem to love the idea of you and take great pleasure in trying to ruin me. So tell me how your hurt by what I did?" Yoshiko was interrupted by the ringing doorbell. Garrett goes and answers the door. There stood Guardia in her maid uniform with her purse. "Its been too long Garrett" Guardia said huskily. "I've missed you too" Garrett said hugging her. "Please come on in" Garrett said leading her inside to the living room where Yoshiko stood. "What the hell are you doing in my house and more importantly why are you wearing your maid uniform? You no longer work for me" Yoshiko said with disdain looking at Guardia who wore a smile of contempt.

"Your right I don't work for you. I work for your wonderful husband. Now I can say or do whatever the hell I want without repercussion" Guardia said winking at Garrett. "You must've smoked some LSD if you think your going to be working here again. This is my home don't forget" Yoshiko said furiously looking at Guardia. "This is your house but your father is my employer. So unless he says he wants me gone then I'm not leaving. Your just going to have to suck it up and deal with me" Guardia said lowering her eyes with elation. "Get the hell out of here" Yoshiko said bitterly and Guardia looked at Garrett and smiled before going to put her purse in the hall closet. Yoshiko then placed her eyes on Garrett who was looking in Guardia's direction. "How could you undermine me and invite back into my house?" Yoshiko asked in disbelief and hurtfulness. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I had to consult with you on this. This may be your house but I live here too. I have a say so as well and besides we need maid. Although you've been keeping a clean house your hand alone makes it seem more drafty and cold. So I invited Guardia back to work with us" Garrett said with his hands in his pockets looking at his wife. Unbeknownst to them their four children are standing in the middle of the stairs watching them argue. "Well you better keep her on a leash or else" Yoshiko warned with one hand on her hip and the other pointing at him. Her face was stern with venom and piercing eyes of death. "I think your threatened by my lovers" Garrett said enjoying what he believed to be Yoshiko's greatest insecurity.

"No I'm not threatened by them whatsoever. You are the reason they won't stay away. They know your a married man but yet and still you present yourself as if your single" Yoshiko said looking at him disgusted. She then looked down at his left hand saw that his ring finger was missing. Yoshiko came closer to Garret to where she was inches away from his face. "Is that how you've been luring those whores into my home? By telling them that your single or divorced? Answer me!" Yoshiko said impatiently. Garrett opened his mouth and then closed it. "Look you have your desires and I have mine. You need to find a way to cope with yours because I sure as hell have" Garrett said chuckling at Yoshiko. Yoshiko's eyes began to water. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I SAW IN YOU. I SHOULD'VE JUST STAYED SINGLE AFTER I LOST MY FIRST LOVE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING WHEN I SAID I DO. I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE!" Yoshiko said distraught and angry. When she turned around she saw their children. "Guys" Yoshiko said at a loss for words. "Mommy you want daddy to die!" Emerald said with teary eyes before running upstairs. She then looked at her three oldest children. Colonel and Louis looked at her in disbelief before shaking their heads and going upstairs. Cynthia looked at her wiping her tears away before going upstairs.

Yoshiko looked down at the ground in disappointment. _**'How could I let my emotions dominate our argument. Damn it I hope they won't hate and start distancing themselves from because of this.' **_Yoshiko thought fearfully as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Way to go Yoshiko you've now branded yourself as a true Dragon Lady. How does it feel to know that your very own children could possibly no longer see as the loving mother you present yourself to be?" Garrett asked condescendingly with a smirk. Yoshiko turned and looked at him heartbroken. "I have nothing more to say to you" Yoshiko said before lowly heading upstairs to her bedroom. When she gets there she climbs in bed and cries herself to sleep.

(Flashback November 1945)

Its a cold and windy Friday night. The lights were turned out due to the raging storm outside. Yoshiko and her siblings are huddled up in a bedroom. "If we don't make it out of this alive I want you all to know that I love you" Mori said looking at his siblings wiping sweat off his forehead. "We love you too" Kashi said smiling back at him. Kashi was the fourth oldest of the six. He had black hair and almond brown eyes. His skin was tan as the russet sunset. Next was Ayumi. Ayumi had light brown hair with large light brown eyes and round lips. She looked out the window carelessly. "Ayumi are you doing okay?" Yoshiko asked worriedly for her younger sister. "I'm fine" Ayumi said sharply not taking her eyes away from the window. "Ayumi are you at all concerned about what could possibly happen to us?" Mori asked angered with Ayumi's detached outlook. "Look if we die we die if we live then we live. We can't live in fear. Once your dead your dead. The wheel of life keeps on rolling" Ayumi said plainly finally giving Mori her undivided attention. "Well you need to be more optimistic and not so down putting" Kashi said trying to see the brighter side of things. "Well this is life and death and there's no room for optimism. You need to be realistic and the reality is some of might die. That's just a fact that you all are going to have to face" Ayumi said standing to her feet. "Well we're together right now. So now is the time for us to be bonding not debating on whether what's realistic or optimistic" Ayumi said with her hands firmly on her hips.

"You know what Ayumi I'm sick of your funky attitude. If you want to die without getting yourself right then take your ass out there and get washed down the street. Because right now that's what I feel like doing to you. You have a good life. We're not reach but we're living okay. Mother and Father are doing their best to make sure we have" Yoshiko said becoming roused with anger. "NO YOU CAN SING. THAT'S SOMETHING I WASN'T BLESSED WTH. YOU CAN JUST OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND HARMONIC MELODIES FLOW OUT OF IT. I CAN'T DO THAT. TELL ME WHAT EXACTLY CAN I DO TO CONTRIBUTE TO OUR LIVING CONDITION. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Ayumi yelled dropping to her knees with tears rolling down her face. "No you don't have that talent but you can contribute by making good grades and helping out around the house" Mori said chiming in. Ayumi looked at him and back down at the ground. "You know Ayumi your one selfish person. Its always about you. You need to start thinking about others for a change. Look at your strengths and not your weaknesses" Yoshiko said trying to keep her temper under control. "Yeah sure. Anybody can make good grades and do chores. But singing isn't something you can learn how to do. Either you can do it or you can't and I wasn't blessed with that talent" Ayumi said sadly harping on her shortcomings. "So what your a great dancer. That's something Yoshiko can't do" Mori said trying to cheer Ayumi up. "But that's a talent that can be learned not hereditary" Ayumi said not feeling better whatsoever.

"Damn it Ayumi! The bottom line is your talented. Now when this hurricane dissipates I want you to go to your room and start dancing. You need to start embracing every aspect of your personality. Your unhappy for no reason at all" Kashi said placing his arm around her shoulder. Ayumi sat upright and wiped her tears away. "I'm not going to do it. Dancing won't change the fact that I'm not as talented as you" Ayumi said calmly looking at her sister. "So you honestly think singing is the best talent there is?" Yoshiko said rhetorically. "Well guess what. It's one of the most typical talents there are. The sooner you realize that the better off you'll be" Yoshiko said sighing heavily. Ayumi looked out of the window. Everyone heard glass shatter around them. They got up and headed into the living room. Their parents were standing outside in the front yard. "Mother, father!" Mori yelled from the front door. Their mother looked back at him. "Go back inside all of you everything will be fine" their mother said waving them back inside the house. Mori took his siblings back inside and shut the door.

(End of Flashback)

Yoshiko woke up from her dream. She saw it was ten thirty and got out of bed. She then went to the bathroom and washed her face in soothing hot water. After placing her towel back on the rack she headed downstairs to the dining room. When she got there and grabbed a napkin and grabbed a cinnamon roll from the glass chest on the table. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of fresh orange juice and returned to the dining room. When she sat down Guardia came in smiling holding a feather duster. "Get out of here" Yoshiko growled at the woman who was dusting the pictures on the wall. Guardia ignored her and continued to dust. "Did you not hear me!? I told you to get out of here!' Yoshiko said becoming angry with the woman. Guardia turned around smiling at Yoshiko. "Yoshiko you shorted me on my final check" Guardia said coming over and placing the feather duster on the table. "Don't you ever call me by my first name ever again" Yoshiko said looking at the woman fiercely. "But remember I don't work for you anymore which means we're on first name basis now" Guardia said smiling with her hands on her hips. "No as long as your working in my home you will address me and my husband as Mr. Mrs. Longview do you understand M two?" Yoshiko said confusing Guardia. "M two? Please Mrs. Longview help me understand what M two is" Guardia said exaggerating the last part. "M stands for mistress and the number stands for the chronological order in which you began an affair with my husband" Yoshiko said taking a bite of her cinnamon roll.

"What does it matter to you? You and Mr. Longview no longer sleep in the same bed" Guardia said causing Yoshiko to smile. "So I see you have been spending a lot of time with my husband since your termination" Yoshiko said starting to calm down. "Oh yes we've spent many nights together. But what shocked the most was how much he said he couldn't wait for your death so we could live together in the magnificent house of yours" Guardia said looking around the dining room. Yoshiko leaned forward and placed her chin on top of her hands. "I'm going to tell you what I told my best friend" Yoshiko said batting her eyelashes. "And what's that Mrs. Longview?" Guardia asked sarcastically. "That I refuse to let another woman where the crown I placed the jewels in" Yoshiko said finishing her cinnamon roll. "But you don't even love him anymore. You're only together for appearances!" Guardia said in a hostile voice leaning on the table. "He's told you way too much. That only means that he plans cutting you loose in the future. His number one whore is his main priority. It just makes me feel good to know that he only brought you back to make me jealous. But the truth is your expired and expired things are useless and that eats you up. That's brings me great joy and elation because every morning he sees you he remembers the sour smell of your vagina all over his decaying penis. It'll remind him of how stupid he was for cheating on his faithful and devoted wife. Your nothing but a non-factor that needs to be disposed of. So in the meantime I'll let you stay here so you can endure all of the agony and suffering from him not looking at you" Yoshiko said starting to chuckle.

"You're so self centered. You honestly think he brought me back to get back at you. If that was the case he could've came and saw me at my house. But he didn't he loves making me moan in your house. He wants to hear what your missing out on. Isn't that what you meant?" Guardia said spitefully. Yoshiko cocked her head to the side and pretended to be shocked. "I'm not missing anything. I have four glorious children from him. But even with that I still love him. I am his wife after all" Yoshiko said showing off her wedding ring which angers Guardia. "You are a horrible mother. You think by having children by a successful law figure you've done something meaningful. Your nothing but a has been that's trying to get back in the spotlight. So make sure you soak it all up because once its gone you'll never have it again" Guardia said picking up the feather duster. "Were you referring to yourself? Your the one who's a maid. I saw your resume. You went to college and you majored in business. So how come your a maid? Were you using that as a one way ticket to get inside rich men houses so you wouldn't have to work for your money? Pathetic" Yoshiko said as she started laughing and picking up her glass. "No unlike you I'm an honest woman. Unlike you I don't hide behind a facade in public and be a bitch behind closed doors. Unlike you I'm faithful to my husband" Guardia said staring Yoshiko down fiercely. Yoshiko then resumed her laughing frenzy.

"I can't believe you let that word slip so easily from your lips like diarrhea drops out of your ass. You are the second definition of the word whore. Except it that's all you are and that's all your ever going to be. Your never going to get better if you keep messing with married men. Your lucky I'm not how I used to be. If I was fifteen I would've taken you to the street and fought you. But since I calmed down my fighting streak I just resort to choice words. But make no mistake my Louisiana roots haven't disappeared whatsoever. I keep them locked away to refrain myself from sledging bitches like you" Yoshiko said gulping the last of her orange juice. Guardia smiles to herself and resumes eating her cinnamon roll.


	7. Taking Matters In Your Own Hands

Chapter 7

**Taking Matters In Your Own Hands**

Colonel is in class working on a book report he started the week before. His mothers words from earlier that morning still haunted him. _**'So mother doesn't love father? Where does that leave us?' **_Colonel thought as tears formed in his eyes. He quickly wiped them from to keep his paper from getting wet. He continued writing his report when he heard a voice. "Colonel" the voice said and Colonel looked up and saw his teacher Mr. Knoxville calling to him. Colonel gets up and goes to his teachers desk. Mr. Knoxville had tan skin with full lip. His black hair was combed over and his dark brown eyes glowed fiercely. His black rectangular eyeglasses really defined the nerdy look of the decade. He looked at Colonel with a worried expression. His hands were resting on his desk firmly. Colonel kept his eye contact with Mr. Knoxville while hearing his mothers voice inside his head. "Colonel are you okay? I saw you wiping your eyes" Mr. Knoxville in a fatherly like tone. Colonel didn't believe in telling his personal life to his teacher or any adult for that matter. He exhaled lightly and placed his hands in his pockets. "I don't want to discuss it" Colonel said in a respectful tone looking at Mr. Knoxville. "That's fine but whenever you feel your ready my door is always open" Mr. Knoxville said smiling at him. "Thank you" Colonel said before turning and walking back to his desk. _**'I already know what's going to happen. If I tell him then the counselor is going to get involved and then mother and father will too. The last thing I want is for father to be upset with me for blabbing to a teacher. I just can't risk that.' **_Colonel thought fearfully shaking his head and resuming his assignment. Mr. Knoxville watches Colonel in grave concern/

At Wolf Colony Courthouse Garrett and Cody are in Garrett's office. Cody is sitting on the couch sipping some tea looking at Garrett in curiosity. "What is it Cody?" Garrett asked not taking his eyes off the file in front of him. "Its just I've never seen you this quiet before" Cody commented surprised crossing his legs. "If you haven't noticed I'm going over a case Cody. I need all the silence I can get" Garrett said coolly glancing at him. "Hey hey I'm not your enemy here I'm your friend" Cody said taking another sip of his tea. Garrett looked at him but didn't speak. Cody smiled at him and Garrett nodded his head and looked back down at his desk. Soon a knock came on the door. "Come in" Garrett said and the door opened revealing Miranda. "Hey Miranda what's going on?" Cody said looking at the woman vaguely. "I'm doing good and you Cody?" Miranda asked shutting the door behind her. "I'm doing just fine" Cody said getting up and placing his empty whiskey glass over on the wine table. "Where are you going Cody?" Garrett asked looking at him curiously. "This seems like a private matter so I'll leave you two alone" Cody said walking to the door. Garrett sighed heavily and looked at Cody once more before he leaves. Miranda walks over to his desk and leans on it.

"So I've heard your top mistress is town" Miranda said looking down sounding dejected. "She's been in town ever since 1955. Its just your now hearing about her. Does that upset my dear?" Garrett said smirking at Miranda. Miranda looked at him smiling deviously. "Not in the least. I know you have other women in your arsenal and I know that I'm not your number one. But one thing I am sure of is that I'm number two. Your maid isn't fond of me at all. She actually threatened me to stay away from you when she came here recently. But you and I both know that won't happen because we work together. So I was wondering if you were still interested in making that baby?" Miranda asked licking her lips seductively at the young judge. Garrett puckered his lips and leaned back in his chair. "Actually I am because your so damn hot that its got me in heat. But right now all I can do is use a condom during the vaginal course. After that I can eat you out and swell those supple lips of yours" Garrett said boastfully getting up and coming around his desk. Miranda places her hands around his neck. "So how long do you think you can hold out until that baby can be epic-ally made?" Garrett asked lowly backing Miranda into the wall. "As long as it takes" Miranda said pressing her lips fervently against his. Garrett placed his hand under her skirt. Miranda spread her cream skinned legs further apart to give Garrett more access.

"Gosh Garrett do you have pinned up sexual frustration or is that you miss me?" Miranda asked elatedly as Garrett made quick work of her blouse and blazer. "Both" Garrett said nibbling on her ear. "Groovy" Miranda said huskily as Garrett removed her panties. He then knelt down and placed his head in between her legs. He then brought his twisting tongue out to play. When it entered Miranda she moaned with pleasure and placed her hands in his ginger tresses. Her legs are now on either side of his head. Her head is turned to the right and her mouth is open as wide as an opera singer. "No one has ever ate me out like the way your doing right Garrett. Its very titillating and wonderful" Miranda said causing go faster and swirl his tongue around. "I take that as your pleased" Miranda said smiling as Garrett continued his ministrations. "I'm going to" Miranda then orgasms into Garrett's mouth. He drinks down every last drop of the liquid. He then goes to his desk and pulls out a toothbrush and toothpaste. "I don't to defile that maple tasting cavern of yours with this horrible taste" Garrett said beginning to brush his teeth. "That's so sweet Garrett" Miranda said coolly. He then rinses his mouth and spits it inside a clear container. He then meanders back over to Miranda and pulls down his pants. He digs into his blazer pocket and pulls out a gold package. Miranda watches devilishly as Garrett places the condom on his penis. Once it it secured he aligns himself at her entrance and slowly enters her. He then starts to thrust in and out of her at a rhythmic pace. In the meantime he attacks her lips and they are soon swollen as he said they would be.

As Garrett is thrusting inside of Miranda the door opens revealing a attorney. Garrett stops his performance and looks at the attorney shocked. Miranda looks at him and covers her face. "Doors are used for knocking not just walking in" Garrett said angrily and the attorney just stood there shocked and hysterical. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Garrett said and the attorney scurried out of the office. He removed himself from Miranda and pulls his pants and undergarments back on. "Well Judge Longview that was interesting. But what's going to be more interesting is how your going to handle it" Miranda said pulling her panties back on and fixing her clothes. "Yes it is" Garrett said going back to his desk and sitting down. "I'll see you later" Miranda said leaving Garrett to handle what could turn into a public spectacle. _**'Damn it Gar you've got yourself in a real pickle just now. Now you've got to find a way to keep your families reputation afloat and clean.' **_Garrett thought coolly slamming his fist down on his desk. He then gets up and walks over to the window and peers out of it in deep thought.

Meanwhile at the Longview mansion Yoshiko is talking on the phone with a law firm. "Yes sir I have over ten years experience as a secretary. I worked in a hospital for two years as a secretary. I then worked in a school setting for three. Then for the next five years I worked in a real estate office" Yoshiko said looking out the window of her study. "Yes I could come in for an interview around one o'clock" Yoshiko said confirming herself an interview. "Thank you so much I'll see you then goodbye" Yoshiko said happily hanging up the phone. "Oh look who's finally making herself useful" an all too familiar New Jersey accent said cynically. Yoshiko turns around and her smile instantly disappears. "What the hell are you doing here M Two!?" Yoshiko asked annoyed looking at Guardia. "Well Mr. Longview has assigned me with the task of cleaning his study" Guardia said walking into the room. "Stay right where you are and don't you mean my study" Yoshiko said correcting her. "No I mean Mr. Longview's study" Guardia said smartly. "This is my house. I had this built with my own money. Mr. Longview just inhabits it as you work in it" Yoshiko said with one hand on her hip tapping her foot. "Whatever you say Yoshiko. It would appear that you've fooled yourself into thinking that everything you buy Mr. Longview isn't entitled to. How selfish of you but its also to be expected" Guardia said condescendingly while rolling her eyes. "Of course he's not entitled to anything I buy because his name isn't on anything. The only thing he owns is his car and the suits he buys nothing else" Yoshiko said sharply staring Guardia down.

"Well he does have a house of his own and I frequent there a lot" Guardia said arrogantly trying to rouse Yoshiko. "Oh I know because I was the first woman he told about it. Not even Bertha found out first. Now your the third, THE THIRD woman to know. Isn't that just magical? You think because he has a house of his own and that I'm not living in it with him you've won his heart? Your so damn naive its funny. You've been working here for six years and within that six years you've managed to sneak your way into his pants as well as his heart. But more than that you snatched my children's hearts and that's whats most sickening to me. They don't know the real you. But you know what I'm not going to tell them either. I'm going to sick back and watch you run into the street like a deer in headlights and let them decide how they feel about you" Yoshiko said smirking at her. "We'll see" Guardia said smiling cunningly at Yoshiko. "Yes we will now get the hell out of here" Yoshiko said and Guardia and leaves the study. Yoshiko smirks and goes out onto the lanai for some fresh air.

At the Bachman residence Elaine is sweeping the kitchen when Thomas comes in and stands in the walkway. "So what was up with last night?" Thomas asked curiously with his hands in his pockets. Elaine stops sweeping and looks at husband with an unreadable expression. "Your so confusing to me Tank. One minute your kind, sweet and protective the next your some jealous, possessive maniac and I'm not liking it. I also heard you called Yoshiko a bitch under your breath. Why would you say that in front of me? That's complete blatant disrespect for me as a woman. But not just for me but for your mother and women everywhere for that matter. So explain to me what's going in that head of yours" Elaine said sweeping the trash into the dustpan and disposes of it. Thomas sighs heavily and looks at Elaine. "I was just angry my dislike for Yoshiko came to a boil. I just couldn't take it anymore" Thomas said looking at Elaine who was putting the broom and dustpan inside the pantry. "I see so you felt that gave you the right to disrespect her children too?" Elaine asked closing the door and placing her hands on her hips. "No it didn't and I'm sorry for that too" Thomas said looking at Elaine like a five year old about to get a spanking. Elaine closes her eyes and clasps her hands together near her nose. "You know I told Yoshiko I had planned on divorcing you" Elaine said regretfully opening her eyes and removing her hands from her face.

"You were?" Thomas asked shocked with sadness in voice. You could hear the crack in his voice upon hearing the word divorce. "Yes but during my drive home I thought about it and changed my mind. I realized that whatever Yoshiko did to you in that living room was payment for your outright disrespect" Elaine said folding her arms. "If you still do then I'll understand. We haven't seen each other in six years and who knows if you had met someone else or vice versa" Thomas said trailing off. Elaine looked at him with hurt in her eyes causing her to turn away from Thomas. "But I didn't do anything I just relieved myself to keep myself from straying from you. That's far more better than actually going out and plowing another woman" Thomas said trying to ease any betrayal and anger that may had started to build up inside of Elaine. "Well since you did that it really shows how much you truly love me. I didn't see anyone while you were enlisted. I just went to work and came home and hung out with Yoshiko" Elaine said turning to face Thomas. "Good because my insecurities and fears would have most certainly entered overdrive had you told me otherwise" Thomas said embracing Elaine for all she was worth. "I'll try my best not to ever I disrespect Yoshiko, her children or anyone else ever again" Thomas said placing his arms around her waist. "I'm going to hold you to that even though its not a promise" Elaine said as they separated. "Okay and also I'm going to work harder at being a better husband" Thomas said caressing Elaine's face. "Oh you had proven that went you went to my job earlier this week and pummeled my former boss" Elaine said laughing making Thomas laugh. "All I want from you is to protect me when needed and continue doing what you were doing before you left six years ago" Elaine said leaning up and kissing Thomas who returned the chaste kiss with fervency.

At twelve thirty Yoshiko grabs her keys and purse and heads to the front door. "M Two when I return I expect you to be gone" Yoshiko said opening the door and closing it. I have a plan in store for that bitch Bertha" Yoshiko said as she heads to her car. When she starts the engine she smiles and leaves the estate. Fifteen minutes later she pulls alongside a fifteen floor building. She grabs her purse and turns off the engine. She pulls the key from the ignition and gets out and locks the door with her finger. She shuts the door and walks around the front of her car and looks up at the building in nervousness. "Okay Yosh here goes nothing" Yoshiko said exhaling heavily and walking inside the building. She goes to the receptionist desk. "Good Afternoon. I'm here to see Walter Chess for an interview" Yoshiko said professionally holding her resume and purse in hand. "Alright if you could head on up to the eight floor he'll be waiting for you. By the what's your name?" the receptionist asked curiously smiling at Yoshiko. "Yoshiko Longview" Yoshiko said smiling at the woman. "Wait your the Yoshiko Longview of Kumi Fashion!?" the receptionist asked shocked pointing her finger at Yoshiko. "Yes ma'am that's me" Yoshiko said calmly brushing her hair away from her face. "I have all of the outfits you've made since your introduction into the fashion industry" the receptionist said barely containing herself. "I'm so happy and flattered. I hope you continue to buy more" Yoshiko said humbly with a smile. "I plan on it" the receptionist said giving Yoshiko a thumbs up and smile. "Good enjoy the rest of your day" Yoshiko said heading to the elevators.

Yoshiko presses the button and the doors open. She steps inside and presses the button for the eight floor. The doors close and ascend slowly through the floors. Soon she reaches the eighth floor and the door opens. Yoshiko steps off to the elevator and looks for Walter Chess's office. She soon finds it on her right. She knocks on the door. "Come on in" a soft spoken voice said and Yoshiko opens the door and walks in. "Hi I'm Yoshiko Longview we spoke on the phone earlier today" Yoshiko said reminding Walter as she walks to his desk and shakes his hand. "Oh yes Yoshiko its a pleasure to finally meet you" Walter said firmly returning the hand shake. "The pleasure is all mine" Yoshiko said taking her seat. "I've brought my resume so you could see the extensive work I've done in the secretarial field" Yoshiko said placing her resume on his desk. Walter looked it over and was instantly impressed. "Wow I'm really impressed. This job consists of basically taking calls for me and filing cases accordingly and going on business trips. The pay for this position is eighteen an hour. Is that a problem for you?" Walter asked looking at Yoshiko. "Oh no not at all its perfect" Yoshiko said happily. "Good I'll need a copy of your drivers license and social security number" Walter said going to place Yoshiko's resume in his file cabinet. Yoshiko took out her drivers license and places it on Walter's desk.

"I'm going through an identity theft situation but I do remember my social security number if that helps" Yoshiko said looking at Walter. Walter sucks his teeth in shock. "Damn it well you have the job for sure. Just get your social security card back and bring it back here" Walter said extending his hand to her. Yoshiko stood up and shook his hand. "Thank you so much" Yoshiko said as tears filled her eyes. "No problem" Walter said smiling back at her. Yoshiko then takes her leave and goes to the elevator. '_**I have a job but I have to get my social security card back and there's only one way to get it.' **_Yoshiko thought determinedly as she stepped onto the elevator.

At school Cynthia is in the auditorium behind the stage curtains. "Cynthia are you okay?" Johnny asked placing his hands on her shoulders in concern. "Yes I'm fine" Cynthia said smiling at Johnny who didn't believe her. But nonetheless he didn't pressure her further. They got in their places. Johnny and Albert stood on either side of Cynthia. Johnny had his banjo in hand. He was wearing a black suit. Cynthia was wearing a chiffon silk dress. Her hair was styled in a bouffant with a bang. Albert was wearing a black suit just like Johnny. He had an acoustic guitar. They were shaking nervously. "Are you guys ready?" Johnny asked looking at his friends. "As we'll ever be" Albert said back with a thumbs up. "Now presenting to you North Carolina Royalty" a teacher said and the curtains opened. The trio walks out onstage and the crowd applauds them. Johnny and Albert began playing their instruments while Cynthia began singing. The crowd was in utter shock at Cynthia's low contralto voice. Her growls were displayed every once in a while. But when they were she could be easily mistaken for a fifties blues singer. When they sang in harmony Johnny's tenor and Alberto's baritone meshed wonderfully with Cynthia's brash contralto. When they finished Cynthia ended with a strong "yeah" with great emphasis on the entire word. They all took a bow and the crowd stood up and applauded them. Colonel and Louis were in the audience applauding them and whistling. Cynthia felt tears run down her face. She ignored them because she was so damn proud of herself for getting out there and showing the world what she could do. They then walked offstage.

Johnny and Alberto hugged her. "We're so proud of you Cy. You got out there and did your thing. Bouffant and all" Johnny said hugging her once more. "Thanks guys. I was surprised my voice didn't crack under the pressure of nervousness" Cynthia said exhaling heavily in excitement. They headed to the dressing room and changed back into their regular clothes.

At five that afternoon Garrett and Cody go to Tina's. Garrett is down to his second Scotch and Cody was drinking his second Margarita. "So what are you going to do about this?" Cody asked placing his drink on the counter. Garrett sighed heavily. "Damn it don't know. My worse fear is Yoshiko finding out" Garrett said looking at Cody. "Wait Yoshiko? I thought she didn't care about your dalliances?" Cody asked confused looking at Garrett. "That's what I thought until she looked at my ring finger" Garrett said happily looking at his watch. "Wait you got into bed with these women by not wearing your wedding ring? Are that unhappy with your marriage that you would do something so low?" Cody asked disappointed with Garrett. "Oh come off it Cody. We've been married for eleven years and we haven't shared the same bed for nine years. She has needs as I do I. Now whether or not she fulfills her desires I don't know. But I for one am going to have fun while I'm still young" Garrett said drinking the last of his shot. Cody chuckled and looked at the counter and back at Garrett. "Wow Gar you could've spared Yoshiko the heartache and pain and told her no. That woman is really good to you" Cody said and Garrett placed his hand in the air silencing Cody. "We've already had this conversation Cody I don't want to hear it again" Garrett said agitated. "Okay well what are you going to do about this morning?" Cody said getting back on topic. "I'm going to have to figure something out and fast" Garrett said pulling his coat on and leaving. Cody gets up and they go to the parking lot.

Three hours later Yoshiko pulls in front of Bertha's house. She gets out of her car and places her silver pistol inside of her pants. She goes upstairs and picks the lock with a bobby pin. When the lock clicks Yoshiko pushes the door open and shuts it quietly. She pulls out a lighter and flicks it on. She makes her way into the living room and begins going through nightstands and other drawers of the room. When she doesn't see her social security card she makes her way into the study. "This bitch and that bastard really lost their minds. He loves her so much that he would forge my signature and give her all of my credit cards. Thank goodness my cash is sealed away" Yoshiko said going through the desk drawers. Suddenly the front door clicks and Yoshiko continues her search through the drawers. Soon the light comes on. Both women draw their pistols on each other. "What the fuck are you doing in my house!?" Bertha outraged at Yoshiko being in her house. The sound that was heard was Yoshiko cocking her pistol. Yoshiko starts mean mugging her while Bertha equals her in anger and silence. __


	8. Devotion VS Deception

Chapter 8

**Devotion VS Deception**

Both women stare each other down with former with unbeatable venom. "Did you not hear me? What the hell are you doing in my house?" Berth asked anything short of calm. Yoshiko laughed while removing her hand from the trigger. "Have you forgotten what you've done? You Garrett steal my credit cards and forge my signature thus giving my company to you. Also I know where conversation will eventually lead" Yoshiko said losing her smile. "Before you answer I just wan to say that Garrett was so lost inside me that when I asked him to do those things he instantly agreed to help me. Now what would this conversation lead to?" Bertha asked sharply folding her arms. "Lost in what your cobweb vagina? That's probably what you mean because I guarantee you that vagina is the farthest thing from clean or unbroken. But as to what this conversation would turn into? It would be a brawl between a devoted wife and a deceptive whore. I thought you knew what were born to be" Yoshiko said sarcastically with her gun still aimed at Bertha. "Well I figured that once he left you we would go off and have a life of our own. Two children of our own in this mansion and you'll be nothing but a vague if not long forgotten memory" Bertha said wishfully tinged with arrogance. "You must crazy. Garrett and I have our problems but I do love him" Yoshiko growled eyeing Bertha's every move. "No Garrett is crazy..crazy for me that is" Bertha said rolling her eyes lustfully with a smile.

"You know an average person would've shot me when they saw me on sight" Yoshiko said bringing Bertha out of her fantasy. "Oh yeah but look at you though Yoshiko you have a gun. I never took you for the type to use a gun" Bertha commented looking at Yoshiko's gun. "I haven't used a gun in seventeen years. The only reason I have this one is because I had a feeling that when I entered your house we would be at a distance. Trust me I don't believe in guns but you never know what your enemy has up their sleeve" Yoshiko said philosophically. "Smart girl or maybe not" Bertha said aiming and firing at Yoshiko. Yoshiko ducks under the desk. She slowly comes up and sees that Bertha is gone. She leaves the study and realizes that the lights in the mansion are on. Yoshiko makes her way into the hallway and grips her gun tightly. "Where are you M One!?" Yoshiko asked looking around her. When she heard no answer she remained calm and continued her journey down the hallway. Soon Yoshiko felt arms around her neck. She then saw a butcher knife blade out of the corner of her right eye. Bertha tries to stab her and Yoshiko quickly twists her arm and elbows her in her face. Bertha stumbles into the kitchen and hits the refrigerator. While Berth holds her face Yoshiko takes her by her shirt and drags her over to the sink. Yoshiko turns on the faucet and places Bertha's head in the water. Bertha struggles for a second and pulls her head out of the window and hits Yoshiko in the face with her pistol. While Yoshiko is dazed Bertha tackles her to the floor. Yoshiko quickly regains her vision and flips them over. She grabs Bertha by her shirt and punches her. Blood flies from Bertha's mouth as she tries to crawl away crying. Yoshiko grabs her by her neck and forces her to look at her.

"You stay the hell away from my husband and my home or else I won't be so nice" Yoshiko growled before hitting her one final time. Bertha hits the floor and Yoshiko stomps her face one time grabs her pistol and leaves the kitchen. She then makes her way back into the study and resumes her search for her social security card. When she didn't find it she looked over in the back corner and saw a black safe . She goes over to it and sees that its half open. She pulls it open and sees her social security card on the shelf. She looked at it and saw her name on it. "Thank goodness its not vandalized" Yoshiko said sighing with relief. She shuts the safe back to its original way and leaves the study. She makes her way out of Bertha's mansion and gets in her car. She drives home feeling accomplished. Thirty minutes later she pulls through the gates that lead to her house. When she pulls her car around the back she gets out and walks through the backdoor. When she gets inside she heads upstairs to her bedroom. She undresses and throws her her clothes into the clothes hamper and got into bed.

The following morning Yoshiko awakes and makes her bed. She heads to the bathroom and takes a shower. Afterwards she dresses in a red blazer with a black collar. After she dresses she turns on the television. What she sees shocks her. "Garrett!" Yoshiko screamed and a few moments later Garrett walks in. "What?" Garrett said looking at Yoshiko annoyed. The reporter said Garrett's name and he looks at the television. "Damn it" Garrett said looking away from the television. "How careless can you be?" Yoshiko said going to turn the television off. "Earth to Garrett?" Yoshiko said trying to get his attention. "I didn't think I would get caught" Garrett said ashamed not looking in Yoshiko's direction. "Is that shame I smell?" Yoshiko asked shocked smiling with her arms folded. "No just shocked. I didn't think I would get caught" Garrett said walking over to the dresser. "Oh come on Garrett you're a judge. People love and hate you. Now that your mistresses may have gone public your reputation is going to quickly sully over in scandal" Yoshiko said not moving from her place in front of the television. "I don't need to be reminded Yoshiko. I know what will come next" Garrett said placing his hands in his pockets. "Oh do you do you? Well obviously not because one of your coworkers caught you in the act" Yoshiko said sighing sucking her teeth. "Did I mention they didn't knock" Garrett said trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Is that all you have to say for yourself? Did you even stop to think how this would affect our children? But the best part of this you thought the hell with me which is so you. I know one thing you better think of something to save our family's reputation" Yoshiko said walking downstairs to the kitchen leaving Garrett to his dilemma.

Garrett comes downstairs to the kitchen stares at Yoshiko suspiciously. "Your dressed in one of your best suits where the hell are you going?" Garrett demanded with his hand on the kitchen walkway frame. "I have a new job. I have to bring my social security card so they can make a copy of it" Yoshiko said placing coffee inside her favorite mug. "Your social security card was stolen how did you get your hands on it?" Garrett asked skeptically. "That's like asking why I need air to breath honey. I'm Yoshiko Longview I have my methods of getting things done" Yoshiko said turning on the water for her coffee. "What did you do Yoshiko?" Garrett asked wanting to know. Yoshiko smiled and pulled a paper towel from the rack. "I took care of it" Yoshiko said not revealing anymore information. "You know I'll find out soon enough" Garrett said looking at Yoshiko neutrally. "Good. Do what you have to do darling but I'm not telling you" Yoshiko said as the water started to boil. "Well what about our kids?" Garrett asked looking away from Yoshiko and back at her again. "What about them?" Yoshiko asked defensively. "Well I'm going to be at work late so you need to make arrangements if your going to be working" Garrett said now leaning against the frame. "Don't worry about that I'm all over it" Yoshiko said sharply as the teapot started sounding off. Yoshiko turned off the burner and removes the teapot and places it on a cool one. "You better or else you'll have to answer me" Garrett told her authoritatively before walking away. Yoshiko cut her eyes in his direction and fixing her coffee.

When Yoshiko arrives at her new job she heads to Walter's office. When she gets there she heads straight upstairs to his office she hands Walter her social security card.  
>"Thank you so much for bringing this for me" Walter said taking it to the copy machine and running it. "So how did you get it?" Walter asked looking back at her. "I went to Bertha Wilcox's house and retrieved it" Yoshiko said sitting down in the chair in front of Walter's desk. "Knowing you you broke and fought her for it" Walter said handing her her card back. 'You know me well" Yoshiko said smiling back and putting her card away. "We may not have seen each other for a long time but I haven't forgotten your red pepper temper and your hurricane brawler mentality" Walter said sitting behind his desk. "I'm glad you haven't forgotten my flaws" Yoshiko said flattered by Walter's charm. "Oh by all means your my best friend. How could I forget that along with your wonderful good ones as well" Walter said making Yoshiko blush. "Thanks again for giving me a chance to work with you and helping me get my mind off of my husband" Yoshiko said pushing some hair away from her face. "No problem. Now your office is next door to mine. I'll leave notes around for you sometimes. Mostly I'll call you and let you know what I'll need to be done. So without further adieu allow me to show you your office" Walter said leading Yoshiko out the door and next door. When they walked in the room was slightly smaller than Walter's. There was a desk and two chairs in front of it. There was a file cabinet in the far right corner.<p>

"There was large window behind the desk that gave Yoshiko a nice view of the the city. "This is really I nice. I'm going to enjoy working here" Yoshiko said walking further inside the office. Walter chuckles and places his hands in his pockets. "I sure hope so because the last secretary we had hated. Why she hated it I'll never know" Walter said looking at Yoshiko who was looking out of the window. "Oh I hear you. I don't see why people get into a profession they can't stand" Yoshiko said turning and facing Walter. "Well I have nothing going on currently but as soon as I do I'll give you a call" Walter said walking to the door. "Okay and where is the break room?" Yoshiko asked getting Walter's attention. "If you go downstairs to the first floor you'll see a cafe on the right of the receptionist's desk" Walter said answering Yoshiko's question. "Alright thank you Walter" Yoshiko said taking her seat behind her new desk. "No problem" Walter said smiling and leaving Yoshiko alone. "My own office wow. I've always worked in the same office as my previous bosses. This is a new found independence and I'm going to indulge myself in it" Yoshiko said happily getting comfortable in her leather chair.

Back at school Cynthia and her friends make their back onstage. There were twenty contestants all together in the talent show. "This years Fall Talent Show winners are North Carolina Royalty!" the host said and the trio screamed in excitement. They then hugged each other and took their place next to the host. "Here are your trophies and your cash prize" the host said handing them their prizes. "Thank you so much" Cynthia said as happy tears began rolling down her face. "We should celebrate tonight" Alberto said as they walked backstage. "I'm just going to head home. I think us winning the talent show is celebration enough" Cynthia said gripping her trophy. "Are you okay Cy?" Alberto asked looking at her concerned. "Yeah I'm just fine I just want to be home with my mother is all" Cynthia said as they headed out into the hallway. "If that's what you want to do its fine by us" Johnny said slightly saddened by Cynthia's declination. When they board the bus Colonel and Louis sit on either side of her. "I'm so proud of you Cynthia. You bounced back out of your depression and got it together for the talent show" Colonel said placing an arm around her. "I'm happy we won but I'm still shook up by what mom said earlier this morning" Cynthia said looking down at the ground in dejection.

"Don't worry sis. I don't think mother meant what she said to father. She was just angry like most adults be when they argue" Louis said optimistically smiling at Cynthia. "I hope your right" Cynthia said glancing at him. "Trust me I don't think mother and father would break up over one silly little argument" Colonel said looking away from them as tears filled his eyes. _**'At least I hope they don't. We need them both right now especially father.'**_ Colonel thought fearfully along with hope.

When they get home they see Guardia standing in the living room. "Good Afternoon Guardia" Colonel said as they walked through the door. "Good Afternoon to you all. How was school?" Guardia asked curiously looking at them. "Good Cynthia came in first place in the Fall Talent Show" Emerald said happily. "Oh that's good Cynthia I'm so happy for you" Guardia said smiling at her. "Thank you" Cynthia said heading upstairs. "There are small sandwiches in the dining room when you come back downstairs" Guardia said as they all headed upstairs. "Alright thank you Guardia" Louis said looking down at her. "No problem darling" Guardia said walking into the sun room. "Those bastards have no idea that I plan on making this house my own and they'll be out of here" Guardia said sitting down on the couch and crossing her legs.

At Wolf Colony Courthouse Garrett is sitting in his office going over a case he was thinking about trying. "I don't think I'll try this case. Its more than enough evidence but I wouldn't want to give the defense justice. So I'll have to pass on this one councilmen" Garrett said handing the file back to the councilmen. He nods his head in understanding and leaves. Garrett pours himself a shot of whiskey and sits down on the couch and sighs heavily. "You saved your ass this morning Garrett. Should that happen again I'll simply handle it the way I did earlier" Garrett said when the door burst open. "What happened to your face!?" Garrett asked angrily as Bertha sat down next to him. "Your bitch of a wife is what happened. She broke into my house and beat me up. She nearly killed me" Bertha said placing her head on his chest. "Don't worry darling I'll take care of her" Garrett said kissing her forehead and rubbing her back soothingly. "What exactly are you going to do?" Bertha asked curiously looking up at him. "I have a plan and your going to love the fruitful results of it" Garrett said surely kissing her on the lips. Bertha chuckles and looks at his political portrait. "Well you always were a calculating and smart man so I'm not worried about whatever you have planned sizzling" Bertha said getting up and adjusting her coat. "I thought you came to see me?" Garrett asked confused by Bertha's sudden urge of wanting to leave. "Oh I will see you but it won't be here. We can come back to my house and make some overdue love" Bertha said winking at him and leaving. Garrett stares at the door in happiness and excitement. He then goes over to his desk and picks up his phone and dials a number. After two rings a voice is heard. "Yes I have something I need to be taken care of" Garrett said looking out the window smiling mischievously.

At Walter and Banks law firm Yoshiko is looking over several documents that need her and Walter's signatures. As Yoshiko is signing the the page a knock comes on her door. She gets and goes to open it. There stands a police officer. "Are you Yoshiko Longview?" the officer asked taking out a pair of handcuffs. "Yes I am" Yoshiko said confused looking at the officer. "Your under arrest for the break and entry of Bertha Wilcox's home as well as assault and first degree burns. You the right to remain silent. You also have the right to an attorney. Everything can and will be used against you in the court of law" the officer said mirandizing her. As she is hauled into the hallway Walter comes out. "Walter I need you right now" Yoshiko said as she passed by. "What's going on?" Walter asked confused looking at her. "I'll call you when I get down to the station" Yoshiko said as they stepped onto the elevator. Walter grabs his keys and heads down to the police station.

When Yoshiko gets to the station she is processed. She is then placed inside a holding cell. "You are to remain her until further notice" the officer said shutting the cell door and walking off. Yoshiko goes and takes her seat on a bench alongside the wall. _**'I can smell Bertha all over this.' **_Yoshiko thought bitterly looking down at the ground. For the next several hours Yoshiko doesn't hear anything or see anyone. At nine o'clock Garrett appears. He has his hands in his pockets and he's smirking. "Garrett did you come to bail me out?" Yoshiko asked gripping the cell bars for dear life. "You and I are no longer husband and wife" Garrett said happily which enthralled Yoshiko. "Good which means we're going to be enemies when I get out of here. So who's the whore you replaced me with? Let me guess Bertha" Yoshiko says and Bertha appears. She stands next to Garrett smiling at Yoshiko's misfortune. "I am which means I'm the new queen of the castle" Bertha said viciously still smiling. "Like hell you are. Wait till I get out of here. But a better question is how did I end up in here?" Yoshiko asked looking at the two. "Well I made a call to the police stating that you broke into my home and assaulted me which is true. Then while you were at work a nice police officer came and arrested you. Does that answer your question?" Bertha asked smugly folding her arms. Yoshiko lowered her eyes in grave disgust at the woman. "Wait until i get out of here your ass is as good as grass" Yoshiko said threateningly. "Talk is cheap and you won't be seeing the light of day for a year so keep talking that bullshit" Bertha said smiling at Yoshiko.

"Come on Garrett we have a house to redecorate for my taste and luxury" Bertha said taking out one of Yoshiko's credit cards and flashing it in her face. Yoshiko gripped the bars tighter as Bertha put the card away. Yoshiko exhaled heavily as they left. "Can I get a free phone call?" Yoshiko asked and an officer came to let her out. "You have five minutes and the call costs fifty cents" the officer said taking Yoshiko to the phone area. When she gets there looks at the officer. "May I have my purse my money is in there" Yoshiko said and the officer went to retrieve it. Moments later her returns with it and hands it to her. Yoshiko goes into a zipped part of her purse and pulls out two quarters. She zips it back and hands her purse back to the officer. "Thank you" Yoshiko said placing the coins inside the slot machine and calls Elaine. After two rings Elaine picks up. "Hello?" Elaine says groggily. "Hey its me Yoshiko. Sorry to call so late but I'm down here at the county jail. They have me in here for three years" Yoshiko said placing her hand on her forehead. "For what?" Elaine asked shocked and worried. "I can't talk about it here but here's what I want you to do. I want you to stay at my house and watch after my children. Also make sure you tell Garrett, Bertha and Guardia to stay out of my house while I'm gone. They've done enough damage as it is. If my children ask where I am tell them I'm on vacation. I don't wan them worrying about me especially Colonel and Emerald" Yoshiko instructed.

"What about a bail hearing?" Elaine asked wanting rescue he best friend. "Won't happen this case is airtight. They won't even give me a trial. Damn it all but I'll be okay I can handle myself" Yoshiko said coolly. "Okay I'll go to your house tonight and stay with the little ones" Elaine said dutifully. "Thanks sis I appreciate it" Yoshiko as tears left her eyes. "Your welcome" Elaine said. "Okay now I have to go. They only gave me five minute" Yoshiko said. "Well I love you and come back to us alive" Elaine said with her voice cracking. "I will and I love you too. Take care" Yoshiko said hanging up the payphone. Yoshiko is then escorted back to the holding cell. Soon Walter appears and Yoshiko rushes to the front of the cell. "So did you get anything that could help me get out of here?" Yoshiko asked hopefully. "No but I am working on it. Since this case is airtight you might be in here for an entire year. If not then after you serve a year sentence here you'll be moved to state prison" Walter said making Yoshiko sigh with great sadness. "I miss my children and I want to be with them. I don't want to be a prison mother" Yoshiko said looking at Walter. "Just keep holding Yoshiko I promise I'll get you out of here and when you do you can come back to work" Walter said giving Yoshiko some renewed hope. "Okay I'll stick it out for my children" Yoshiko said exhaling heavily and gripping the cell bars tightly. "I'm going to do weekly visits to make sure your doing okay I promise" Walter said smiling at Yoshiko who smiled back. "Thank you so much for investing time in me" Yoshiko said backing away from the jail cell. "Alright I'll be seeing you" Walter said walking off. "See you later" Yoshiko said going to sit back down on the bench.

Meanwhile at the Longview estate Colonel and his siblings are sitting on the couch. "I miss mommy" Emerald said sitting in between Colonel and Louis. "I know she should be home soon" Colonel said glancing at Emerald smiling. Soon the front door opens and Elaine comes through the door. "Mrs. Elaine what are you doing here?" Colonel asked confused by her presence. "Your mother asked me to come and stay with you" Elaine said shutting the door and walking towards them. "Where is she?" Cynthia asked in her low ranged voice. "She's on vacation. She'll be back sooner than you think. I'll be right back I'm going to take my suitcase to the guestroom" Elaine said taking her suitcase through the hall to the second guestroom. Elaine opens the door and turns on the light. She goes over to the bed and unpacks her suitcase and fills the closet with her clothes. "God I feel horrible for lying to them but I promised Yoshiko I would do that for her" Elaine said sighing heavily as she went and grabber her suitcase. She goes back to the closet and places it on the top shelf. She then turns off the light and closes the door. She then makes her way back to the living room. "So how long have you guys been up?" Elaine asked looking at them. "We've been up for ten minutes. We've been waiting for our mother. This isn't like her not to be here to kiss us goodnight and tuck us in" Louis said baffled by her unusual absence.

"I know but she's fine trust me. She'll be back from her vacation soon" Elaine said trying to clear their clouded worries. "Well since you put that way we'll go back to bed" Colonel said when the door opens. Soon Garrett and Bertha appear before them. "Daddy where's mother?" Emerald asked curiously as tears filled her innocent eyes. "She's dead. She killed herself because she couldn't stand to look at your disgusting disgraceful faces anymore. Honestly the world is better off without her" Bertha said meanly causing Emerald to cry and run upstairs. Cynthia mean mugs Bertha as she walks by. Bertha returns the look along with a vindictive smile. Once the children are upstairs Elaine looks at both of them. "Yoshiko informed to tell the both of you as well as Guardia to not come in her house. So if you could be so as to leave the place it would be much appreciated" Elaine said with a smile. "Oh cut the crap Elaine we all know Yoshiko didn't give you those orders now go home!" Garrett said annoyed by her. "One thing I don't do Garrett is lie. Now I'm going to ask you both one more time to leave" Elaine said kindly looking at them. "Look here you old hag its obvious Yoshiko isn't here which means Garrett and I are in control of the house now. Now you can go on home now to your pitiful husband" Bertha said making Garrett laugh.

"That must make you a old beached whale then because we're the same age" Elaine said causing Bertha's eyebrows to furrow. "Leave" Elaine said in a breathy growl. Bertha looked at Garrett who looked at Bertha and back at Elaine. "Let's just live before we bring out the true nigger you were born as" Garrett said and Elaine smiled. "I'm so glad you feel that way. Well I'm proud to be an African American and what about your mistress" Elaine said looking at Bertha. "Don't call her that. But besides that what about her?" Garrett asked curiously looking at Elaine. "She's a nigger too. Oh but I forgot your the nigger because when your ancestors went to the country of Niger they pronounced it with an e instead of an ie sound. So who's the nigger here?" Elaine said schooling Garrett who took Bertha's hand and they leave the mansion. Elaine smiles at herself as she locks it back and goes to her bedroom and goes to bed. _**'Yoshiko I hope your doing alright. Your kids miss you so much as I do.' **_Elaine thought worriedly as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Meanwhile at Wolf Mountain County Jail Yoshiko is transferred to her holding cell and given a set of jumpers to wear for her duration. "You're going to be in here for a year so you better get used to the likelihood that you may spend the rest of your life in here" an officer told her smugly as he slammed her cell door shut. "I don't believe you. I have kids waiting to see me. I refuse to die in a desolated place such as this" Yoshiko said sharply looking at the officer. 'We'll see" the officer said as he walked away. Yoshiko got into her bed and laid down. '_**Colonel, Cynthia, Louis, Emerald I hope your doing okay. Please don't cry and worry for me. Things are going to be okay.' **_Yoshiko thought as closed her eyes as tears strolled down her face. _**Bertha you're going to pay big time for this. If Garrett has any part in this a divorce is the least of his worries.' **_Yoshiko thought bitterly as sleep slowly crept its way into her mind.


	9. Something Groovy

Chapter 9

**Something Groovy**

A year and a half went by and Yoshiko was released from jail. After she changed from her jumper she was escorted outside where Walter awaited her. Yoshiko ran toward him and hugged him. "Thank you for coming. I'm ready for my trial" Yoshiko said as they separated. "A trial won't be happening" Walter said sadly in his gravelly low voice. "Why not?" Yoshiko asked confused and shocked by this new information. "The evidence disappeared" Walter said placing his hands on her shoulders looking her in her eyes. Yoshiko's eyes water and she hugs him once more. "So that means she got away with stealing my identity" Yoshiko said sniffling. "I'm sorry" Walter said soothingly as they separated. "Well I'll have to rebuild my credit and that's not something I'm looking forward to" Yoshiko said pissed looking the direction of the sun. "Well I don't think rebuilding will be necessary" Walter said reassuringly leading her to his car. When they got in and Walter started the engine Yoshiko looked at him curiously. "Why not?" Yoshiko asked putting on her seat belt. "Although she ran up your credit I managed to put a restriction on them to keep it from continuous inflation" Walter said driving through the prison gates. "You did that for me?" Yoshiko asked with her hand on her chest. "Of course I did. Your my best friend and I knew your husband probably would have wanted you to be in grave debt" Walter said disgustedly glancing at her.

"Thank you so much Walter for doing that for me. I also want to thank you for visiting me while I was incarcerated. I know Elaine is upset with herself for not visiting me but she did what I asked without question. I owe her big time for taking care of my children" Yoshiko said looking out of the window as smiling proudly and appreciatively. An hour later they pull in front of Yoshiko's mansion. Walter turns off the engine and looks at Yoshiko with a look of affection and love in his eyes. Yoshiko looks at him and leans in. Before there vibrant electrically charged lips could meet Elaine came out of the front door. Yoshiko opened her door and stepped out. Before she could close it Elaine hugs her tightly. "Your finally home. Its so good to see after all this time" Elaine said rubbing her back. "Its good to see you too Ellie" Yoshiko said returning the affection. When they separated she saw Walter and ran around the car and hugged him. "Its been years since I last saw you. How on earth have you been?" Elaine asked stepping back and looking him over. "I've been wonderful. I became a successful criminal lawyer" Walter said looking at Elaine smiling. "Well I definitely can tell with that low voice you have. You should've went ahead and became a lawyer" Elaine said folding her arms in excitement. "Nah I didn't want to. I love practicing law and helping people. The prosecuting and convicting portion isn't something I could see myself doing" Walter said placing his hands in his pockets.

"So when's the trial?" Elaine asked still smiling exuberantly at Walter. "There won't be one. The evidence disappeared" Walter said angrily causing Elaine's smile to instantly disappear. She then looks over at Yoshiko who wore a neutral expression. She comes around the car and stands before her best friend. Her hands on her hips and her face is twisted in confusion and anger. "How do you feel about that?" Elaine asked managing to her anger under control. Yoshiko smiled and lifted her hands in the air in defeat. "What can I do? The evidence disappeared and my credit is ruined. Now all I can do is start over. Its no big deal" Yoshiko said shutting the passenger door. "Not a big deal!? Yoshiko that despicable woman ruined everything you worked so hard to achieve. I can't believe your just going to let her off the hook like that along with your husband" Elaine said in disbelief with her hands still on her hips. "I never said I was letting them off the hook. I have something in store for both of them" Yoshiko said smiling mischievously at Elaine. "Well one thing I've always loved about you is that you always had a plan of action" Elaine said as her anger slowly dissipated. "You know I'm a planner. Walter would you like to meet my children?" Yoshiko asked turning to look at him. "Why not?" Walter said shutting his car door and coming around to the two women. They walk upstairs and Elaine opens the front door.

In the living room stood her four children. They all had looks of hysteria and disbelief plastered on their faces. They all ran to her with open arms except for Louis and Colonel. Yoshiko knelt down and opened her arms to embrace them. "We missed you so much mommy!" Emerald said grabbing onto her suit jacket like her life depended on it. "I'm sorry I worried you guys" Yoshiko said in a motherly tone rubbing Emerald's hair. "We thought you killed yourself because you didn't and that you didn't want to deal with us anymore" Cynthia said sadly. "That's not true" Yoshiko said kissing their foreheads reassuring them of her love and devotion to them. She stood up and looked at her sons. "Are you guys happy to see me?" Yoshiko asked confused by their distant disposition. "Should we be? You told father you wished you hadn't married him and hoped he burned in hell" Colonel said angrily with tears in his eyes. His arms were folded defensively looking at her hurt and feeling betrayed. "I'm sorry you heard that. I had no idea that you were standing on the stairs listening to our argument. But I do love you and I would never take my own life because I don't want to deal with guys. You are the gems to my crown. My reason for living. Don't dare think I don't care about you because I would go to the ends of the earth. I would kill for you guys" Yoshiko said looking at her sons with tears in her arms.

"Mommy please don't cry" Emerald said grabbing her hand. Louis looked at Yoshiko for several minutes before running to her crying. Colonel held his stance for a while longer contemplating if she go near his mother. After some time he rid himself of the foolish lies he were fed and ran towards her bawling. Both Colonel and Louis dug their faces into her stomach. "Its okay boys. You don't have to worry anymore about me being gone anymore. I'll always protect you and be there when you need me" Yoshiko said kissing their foreheads. After their moment Yoshiko places her four children in front of her. "This is my friend Mr. Chess. He's a lawyer and he wanted to meet you" Yoshiko said winking at Walter who got the idea. "Hi how are all of you?" Walter asked kneeling down to shake their hands. "Good I'm Colonel" Colonel said proudly smiling shaking Walter's hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you Colonel" Walter said happily shaking Colonel's hand. "Hi do you do Mr. Chess? I'm Cynthia" Cynthia said formally shaking Walter's hand. "You have a deep voice" Walter noted shocked at the phenomena. "You do too. Now I don't feel so alone anymore" Cynthia smiling showing off her pearly white teeth. Walter chuckled and nodded his head. "Its nice to meet you too Cynthia. You look just like your mother" Walter said making Cynthia blush. "I'm Louis and I've always wanted to become a lawyer" Louis said admirably shaking Walter's hand. "Well hopefully when you get older I could teach you the basics" Walter said shaking Louis's hand. "I sure hope so" Walter said smiling at Louis.

Emerald giggled when Walter got to her. "What's your name is little lady?" Walter asked innocently shaking Emerald's hand with delicacy. "I'm Emerald" Emerald said in a bubbly voice shaking his hand. "You know emerald is my favorite gemstone" Walter said making Emerald beam with joy and excitement. "Really?" Emerald asked thinking the man was pulling her leg. "Yes it is. Its so precious and beautiful. Most people love diamonds but not me. I love emerald's with all my heart and soul" Walter said winking at Emerald who smiled widely at him. "You all seem like sweet children. It was such a pleasure to have met you all" Walter said getting to his feet looking at them. "It was nice to meet you" Colonel said as they turned and headed upstairs. When the children were out of sight Guardia came into the living room. "Oh your finally back. I can't wait to tell you how much I've cleaned house" Guardia said getting everyone's attention. Yoshiko looked at her fiercely. "Elaine I informed you to tell her not to be in my home while I was gone" Yoshiko said mot taking her eyes off the maid. "I did" Elaine said defending herself. "Oh she did but since she had no real power I still came to work. Remember Garrett hired me not you" Guardia said with her hands on her hips. "I know that. You remind me of it every time Garrett doesn't look your way" Yoshiko said smirking at a seething Guardia. "Oh I'm so sorry let me introduce myself" Guardia said walking over to Walter.

"My name is Guardia Chambers and I am Judge Longview's maid. If you need extra help in your home you can give me a call. I'm very good at housekeeping and domestication" Guardia said handing him her phone number. Yoshiko rolled her eyes in annoyance and disgust. "Thank you but no thank you" Walter said declining her offer. "Well should you ever need me don't bother stopping by this lovely estate and asking for me" Guardia said smiling at Walter. "Don't bother Walter you won't be needing her services" Yoshiko said intercepting Guardia's advances towards Walter. "Mrs. Longview are you trying to stop me from getting a secondary income?" Guardia asked condescendingly. "No I'm trying to stop you from sleeping around with a man that's not interested in you" Yoshiko said sarcastically to which Guardia smiled venomously. "But I know a man that is" Guardia said smugly with her hand on her on the bottom of her collar. "Get the hell out of here rat and get back to work!" Yoshiko barked pointing into the direction of the dining room. "Yes your prissiness" Guardia shot at Yoshiko before leaving the room. Walter remained quiet. "May I have seat?" Walter asked politely. "Sure go ahead" Yoshiko said and Walter took his seat on the couch. "So Yoshiko do you think you can repair your current credit situation with your new job?" Walter asked curiously looking at Yoshiko worriedly.

Yoshiko sighs and sits down in her chair adjacent to the fireplace. She places her hands on temples and starts rubbing them. "I sure hope so. The last thing I want is my children seeing me vulnerable or struggling" Yoshiko removing her hands from her head. "As you are already aware it takes a while for credit to be rebuilt but its not impossible. So if you keep working it will be back to where it was previously before you know it" Walter said with his hands in his lap looking at Yoshiko cheerfully. "Yeah I know but I want that son of a bitch and whore to suffer immensely for the hell they've put me through. But in the meantime I'll work to build my credit back up" Yoshiko said leaning further back into the chair. "Well at least your getting back to your old self" Elaine said somewhat cheery. "I'll do anything to keep myself from thinking about what I've endured the past year and a half. I'm just glad that I didn't come out worse than when I went in. I hear that so much that I'm grateful that it didn't happen to me" Yoshiko said looking at Elaine and Walter. "Well we're glad" Elaine said speaking for both Walter and herself. "I am too" Yoshiko said relieved. "So do you want to go and have a drink later tonight?" Walter asked trying to ease the atmospheric tension. "Yes sure I'd love to. We didn't do it that day I started working so now that I'm out its the perfect way to celebrate. Elaine would you mind watching the kids for a few hours?" Yoshiko asked looking at Elaine smiling. "Most definitely" Elaine said winking at her.

"Thank you so much. Right now I'm going to go and take a nap. Walter I'll see you later tonight and thanks again, for everything you've done " Yoshiko said before leaving the room. "No problem, anything for a friend" Walter said standing to his feet. Yoshiko smiled and headed upstairs to her bedroom. "Well I better get going. I have a in service to attend at two" Walter said heading to the front door. "It was good seeing you again after all these years" Walter said stepping across the thresh hold. "The pleasure was all. Its funny how life deals us cards. You run into people you'd never think you see again" Elaine said as Walter walked downstairs and to his car. "Yeah your right about that. I definitely didn't expect to see you two after all this time. Well hopefully we all can get together and catch up" Walter said opening his car door. "Me too" Elaine said waving at him. Walter started his car and drove down the pathway leading to the gates. Elaine went back inside and shut the door. She went to her guestroom and sat in the bed and resumed knitting her blanket for Thomas.

Meanwhile upstairs Yoshiko had removed her jewelry, coat and shoes and got in bed. She pulled her rhinestone comforter back and fell asleep. Thirty minutes later Yoshiko woke up and made her bed. She slid on her slippers and headed downstairs to the dining room. She saw Louis sitting at the table eating a bologna, mayonnaise and cheese sandwich with apple juice. He had mayonnaise on his mouth when he looked up at her innocently. "Hey Louie how are you?" Yoshiko asked chuckling at Louis's messy face. "I'm good. This sandwich is exquisite" Louis said wiping his mouth. "I'm glad your enjoying it. So where are your siblings?" Yoshiko asked sweetly as she went into the kitchen. "Colonel and Emerald are in their rooms and Cynthia is out on the lanai" Louis answered after he finished swallowing his sandwich. "I see everyone is in their own little world" Yoshiko said grabbing a glass from the cabinet. "I guess we are" Louis said agreeing with his mother. "I hope that's not a problem" Louis said going into the kitchen to wash his glass. "Not at all. All I ask is that you acknowledge and protect each other" Yoshiko said leaning down and kissing his forehead. After he finished washing his glass he returned the affection. "See you later mother I'm going outside into the backyard" Louis said as he walked to the backdoor of the kitchen. "Okay sweetheart be careful" Yoshiko said in her usual stoic yet motherly tone of voice.

After Louis was gone Yoshiko went into the dining with glass of sweet ice tea. When she sat down Elaine walked into the dining room and sat down in the chair adjacent of Yoshiko. "So tell me what's got you in a good mood" Elaine said looking at her best friend smiling. Yoshiko exhaled heavily and looked at Elaine. "Walter and I are going out for drinks as you know but I think its something more, which is what I'm hoping" Yoshiko said elatedly sipping her tea. "Yoshiko Matsumora! If I didn't know any better I would say you're hoping that you and Walter enter courtship" Elaine said childishly tapping Yoshiko's arm. "Your right I hope we enter courtship. Seeing Garrett every morning reminds me of all the good men I let go by for him" Yoshiko said tapping her glass. "But enough about me. What's going on with you and Thomas?" Yoshiko asked seriously losing her smile and giddiness. "Well Thomas and I didn't get divorced" Elaine said playing with her fingers avoiding Yoshiko's sharp razor blade gaze. "Why not!?" Yoshiko asked shocked with her arms folded across her bejeweled bosom. "Well before you went to jail we reconciled. I knew that it wasn't like him to disrespect anyone's children or their mother. So he promised me he would try harder to be a better husband" Elaine said blushing red as a hot red pepper. Yoshiko tilted her head back slightly. "Elaine you know I didn't think you'd stick around with this guy. But your in love and I won't tear you away from him due to opinion" Yoshiko said unfolding her arms.

Elaine sighed in a sprung tone. "Yeah I am in love and I hope I never fall out of it" Elaine said hunching her shoulders in pure bliss. "Ol' Elaine. Well I hope Garrett is having a good time with that whore because I plan on divorcing him" Yoshiko said sipping her tea. Elaine looked at her surprised. "Well you've finally saw the light. What made you finally come to the decision?" Elaine asked interested now folding her arms. "When I last saw Bertha she had planned on taking over my house with Garrett. That's why I told you to make sure they stayed away from my house. Now that I know that she was the reason I was in jail I have a bitter grudge against her. The next time she sees me it'll be a reckoning day for her and my husband" Yoshiko said vengefully holding her glass tightly. "How so Yosh?" Elaine asked crossing her legs. "I'm going to do the same thing to him I plan on doing to her" Yoshiko said getting up and going into the kitchen. "Just what do you have planned?" Elaine asked not liking the sound of Yoshiko's voice. "When it happens you'll know" Yoshiko said not saying more and washing her glass. "Knowing how vengeful you are its probably going to be something they'd least expect" Elaine said placing her hands on her hips. "You got that right. Now come with me upstairs. I want you to look at these wardrobes I'm thinking about wearing to my get together with Walter" Yoshiko said taking Elaine's hand and going through the living room and upstairs to her bedroom.

When they get there Elaine looks around in amazement. "This decked out. I love it!" Elaine said looking all around her. "Oh this is nothing. You should've seen my parents bedroom. They had drapes and pictures of us everywhere" Yoshiko said leading Elaine into a large room. "What is this?" Elaine asked looking around. "This is my shoe room. My closet is straight ahead. This is my jewelry table" Yoshiko said pointing at the table. On both sides of the room their were shelves full of high heels and tennis shoes. They then walk ahead where Yoshiko shows her the bathroom. When they walk in there's a la chaise in the center of the room. There's another door. "That's the private bathroom" Yoshiko said pointing to the door on the far left. To Elaine's right there were two sinks with make up lights going around it. In the far right corner there was a walk in shower and a bathtub a few feet away from it. "That's all to see here" Yoshiko said and they left the bathroom. They turn left and they come to two double doors. "Brace yourself" Yoshiko said looking back at Elaine who chuckled. When the doors opened there were was a long walkway with blazers on side, dresses on the other and blouses, pants and jeans on separate racks. "Girl its like a mall" Elaine said walking further inside the closet. "Here were the dresses I wanted you to see" Yoshiko said pulling four dresses off the rack. The first one was red with see wide through sleeves. There was a shiny black belt going around the waist. The rest of the dress flowed down to the ankles. The neck area was low that slightly plunged into the cleavage area.

"I like it but not for this occasion" Elaine said and Yoshiko put it back on the rack. The second one was blue one shoulder that was knee length. "Maybe" Elaine said and Yoshiko placed it on a higher empty rack. The third one was a purple and black psychedelic dress with a purple belt around the waist. It was almost kimono styled without the long dragging bottom. "This one is root going. Maybe" Elaine said and Yoshiko pulled out the last one which was a black china dress with white symbols going over the chest and abdomen area. There were two white buttons on the right. It was sleeveless which added a sensuality to its overall look that Elaine loved. "This one I like this one" Elaine said and Yoshiko put the other two back onto the lower rack with her other dresses. I also have a powder room out in the hallway" Yoshiko said as they left the closet. Yoshiko turned off the light and shut the doors. They then went back into the shoe room. Yoshiko walked over to the left side and grabbed some black high heels and showed Elaine the powder room. "Its a nice size" Elaine said looking around the large room. "I love it in here" Yoshiko said as they went back into her bedroom. Yoshiko placed her dress on the bed and shoes on the floor. "Well I guess we can go out on the lanai" Yoshiko said and they both headed downstairs and out to the lanai. When they get there they notice that both Cynthia and Louis were gone.

Yoshiko and Elaine sat down at the four seat table and gazed out at the vast land pool before them. "After all this time I'm still thinking North Carolina?" Elaine said and both women began laughing. After several seconds they calmed themselves and looked at each other. "Have you ever thought about going back to Louisiana?" Elaine asked and Yoshiko's smile disappeared. "When I was younger but then I realized there's nothing there for me. My parents and Tory are dead and I sold the house I bought them along with our childhood home" Yoshiko said looking out at the vast backyard. "Hmm I can understand that. I always wanted to go to Maryland and settle down" Elaine said and Yoshiko looked at her crazily. "Maryland?" Elaine said trying to imitate Elaine's voice. "It's a beautiful place but its pricey. Thomas wants to go because that's his home state. He told me he was ready whenever I was but I don't want to leave you here all alone" Elaine said placing her hand on top of Yoshiko's. "Oh trust me you won't be. Maryland isn't but four or five states away. Now if you were talking about the west coast than that's a different story" Yoshiko said chuckling causing Elaine to laugh. "Yeah your right. So are you nervous about tonight?" Elaine asked changing the subject. "Like hell and the sad part is we're only going out for drinks. I haven't been out on a date since I was sixteen so I'm really rusty. But I'm sure I can keep it together since we're just friends" Yoshiko said looking at Elaine.

"More like you want it to be more than friendship" Elaine said correcting Yoshiko making her smile. "Yeah but who's to say we'll feel this way later" Yoshiko said realistically. "Oh come on Yosh Garrett is out the plowing so much field that your just waiting to drop it all off . You need to get back out there again. Is he single?" Elaine asked trying to cheer Yoshiko up. "Yeah he's been single for six years. When we spoke earlier this week I knew he had something for me and I for him. But I feel dirty because I'm a married woman" Yoshiko said looking at the pool. "Really Yoshiko? As far as Garrett is concerned your single. He's out there having fun and you should too. If he has a problem with that you know how to shut him down" Elaine said snapping her finger and looking at her fiercely. "I'm going to go out tonight and have a good time" Yoshiko said starting to get revved for that night's event. "That's the Yoshiko I know" Elaine said laughing while clapping her hands and snapping her fingers. They then get up and go back inside the mansion. Once back inside Yoshiko went to the stairs. "I'll see you later" Yoshiko said going before going upstairs. Elaine smiled and went to her bedroom.

At three fifteen Yoshiko began washing her hair. At six fifteen Yoshiko finished flipping the ends of her hair and covered it in a shower cap. She then got in the shower. At six forty-five Yoshiko stepped out the shower and dressed. She removed the shower cap and went to the powder room and applied light make up. At seven fifteen the doorbell rang. When Yoshiko came downstairs their stood her children along with Elaine who had hand covering her mouth. looked at her smiling. "You look pretty mommy" Emerald said clapping her hands joyfully. "Thank you Emerald" Yoshiko said coming downstairs with her matching purse. "I never seem you look so elegant before" Colonel said happy to see his mother getting dressed up. "Its been a long time but I feel really good" Yoshiko said caressing Colonel's face. When she saw Walter dressed in a white suit she blushed as he kissed her hand. "You look beautiful" Walter said looking over Yoshiko's ensemble. "Thank you and you look dapper yourself" Yoshiko said returning the compliment. "Thank you" Walter said smiling at her sweetly. "Your welcome" Yoshiko said and they walked to the front door. When they were outside near Walter's car Elaine stood at the front door. "Alright you two have fun" Elaine yelled as Walter held the door open for her. "Thank you" Yoshiko said getting inside. Walter shut the door and looked at Elaine. "We will don't worry" Walter said going around and getting in the car and cranking it up. Moments later they were gone and Elaine went back inside.

"I have a surprise for you" Walter said not taking his eyes off the road. "What is it?" Yoshiko asked curiously looking at him. "You'll see" Walter said not revealing anything. Thirty minutes later they pull into a parking lot. Walter came around and opened the door for her. Yoshiko took his hand and pulled herself out. They then walk inside a blues club called Jenny's. Yoshiko felt the tears fill her eyes and she fanned them to keep then dry. "Welcome to Jenny's. How many are with you this evening?" the host asked looking at them. "Table for two please" Walter said to the man pulled two menus from the podium. "Smoking or Non-smoking?" the host asked looking at Walter. "Non-smoking please" Walter said and the host walked them to the left region of the club. They were two tables away from the stage. Walter pulled the chair out for her and she sat down. He then scooted her up and went and sat down. "Here are you menus. You can order whenever your ready. We have on the clock waiters and waitresses" the host said looking at both of them. "Alright thank you so much for your hospitality" Yoshiko said smiling at the host who smiled back. "Your welcome" the host said walking away from their table. Yoshiko looked at Walter as she placed her purse on the edge of the table. "You've really outdid yourself tonight Walter. I love the blues. You know me better than my own husband" Yoshiko said opening her menu.

"I know how much you loved the blues and this restaurant was a celebrity hangout in the forties and fifties" Walter said opening his menu looking at Yoshiko. Soon a waiter approached their table. "Good Evening and welcome to Jenny's. I'm your waiter Doug for the evening what can I get for you two tonight?" Doug asked looking at them. "I'll have a Scotch with a barbecue ribs and french fries" Walter said looking at Doug firmly with kindness. "Very good sir and for you ma'am?" Doug asked looking at Yoshiko. "I'll have a Long Island Iced Tea and a shrimp salad" Yoshiko said smiling at the young man. Dough almost urinated his pants when he saw Yoshiko's face. "Do you know who you are!?" Doug asked starstruck looking at Yoshiko. Yoshiko smiled at Doug. "My mother has all of your clothes and she wears them every time she has a date. You've saved her from herself and also gave her confidence to get back out there and date again" Doug said with tears in his eyes looking at the fashion mogul. "Well isn't that groovy. I'm so glad I was able to impact someone's life with my own passions. Tell her that I'm happy for her and that I hope she finds happiness" Yoshiko said humbly looking at Doug with a fierce smile. "I will. I'll be right back with your drinks" Doug said leaving the table in high spirits.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Walter asked looking at Yoshiko. "How could I forget. It was summer 1949 and you had just moved here from Colonial Township, Washington. You still had that deep and smooth voice" Yoshiko said reminiscing on their first meeting. "And you had those pretty victory rolls in your hair. It really corresponded to your personality. We had just started school too" Walter said continuing the conversation.

(August 1949)

Yoshiko and Elaine were in the hallway when they heard rustling. They ran over to see what was going on. A fifteen year old boy with smooth flaxen skin was fighting two seniors but was being overwhelmed. Yoshiko and Elaine ran over and pushed the two boys away from the freshmen. "What is wrong with you gal? This is not your concern" the senior said angrily about to power walk towards Yoshiko. "How cowardly of you. Your picking on a new guy and now your upset because he managed to land a few blows to your face and abdomen. Now that its an even number of us you don't want to fight anymore. Get the hell out of here. You two should be ashamed to call yourselves seniors" Yoshiko said coldly as she folded her arms looking at the two older boys. The two boys gritted their teeth but saw the fire in the freshmen's eyes and walked away. Yoshiko then turned her attention to the boy and helped him pick up his books. "Thank you for helping me out with those jerks" the boy said as he grabbed some books as well. "No problem, I love helping people out. My name is Yoshiko Matsumora what's yours?" Yoshiko asked as they got to their feet. "My name is Walter Chess. I just moved here from Washington state" Walter said as the trio started making their way down the hall. "A westerner that's a rarity around here. You have to be careful. My name is Elaine Strauss" Elaine said introducing herself.

"Its nice to meet you Elaine. "So what's Louisiana like?" Walter asked looking at the two girls. "It's pretty boring because we aren't legal so we just pretty much go to the teen clubs" Yoshiko said plainly looking down the hallway. "Is there a place club you guys frequent a lot?" Walter asked curiously looking at the two females. "Yes its called Lake Lotus Blues. You should come check it out tomorrow night" Yoshiko said invitingly looking at him. "I most definitely will" Walter said smiling at Yoshiko.

The following night Walter dressed in a gray suit. His brown hair was combed cover showing his Adonis like face. When he arrived at the teen club he got out. "Alright son have fun and watch out for floozies" his father advised. "Don't worry dad I'm not interested in a floozy" Walter said chuckling. "Alright son I love you. Let me know when your ready" Walter's father said smiling at his son. "I love you too dad and I will" Walter said and the car drove out of the parking lot. Walter then walked across the parking lot and inside the club. It was dark with chandeliers lightly lit. At the front of the club there was a stage with a platform that extended into the audience. There curtains were sparkling red curtain. When Walter took his seat a girl looked at him smiling. "Elaine is that you?" Walter asked shocked by her swept hairdo and makeup. "It is we're so glad you could come" Elaine said happily smiling at Walter. "I am too. So where's Yoshiko?" Walter asked looking around the room. "She's here somewhere" Elaine said evasively keeping her singing talent secret. Soon the lights dimmed completely and the spotlight went to the center of the curtain. A live blues string orchestration began playing. Slowly the red curtains parted revealing Yoshiko singing. She was wearing a long shiny one sleeve black dress with matching round toe high heels. Her hair was down with a bang covering her left eye. The rest of her hair framed her heart shaped face leaving an allure to her finesse to her. Walter watched in awe and silence as she sang.

Yoshiko sang with anguish, lust and betrayal. She slowly made her way down the platform. As she searched the audience for Elaine she was elated when she saw Walter. She came out into the audience and walked around and entertained the audience. She leaned over one boy and sang in his ear. He quickly sat rigidly in his chair. With that Yoshiko moved onto the next one. "I didn't know she could sing" Walter whispered to Elaine with his mouth agape like a fish."She sure can" Elaine said looking at Yoshiko admirably. Yoshiko then came over to their table. She hugged Walter and thanked him for coming. She squeezed Elaine's shoulder tightly before making her way back onto the platform. She finished with a strong high note before walking backwards. When the curtains closed the crowd gave her a standing ovation. Elaine and Walter were among the crowd who were applauding her. After her show Yoshiko came out into the audience and sat with Elaine and their new friend. "So what did you think?" Yoshiko asked wanting to hear his thoughts. "It was remarkable. Where did you learn to sing like that?" Walter asked looking at Yoshiko with beaming eyes. "My mother trained me in classical music and I applied that to non-classical music" Yoshiko said proudly. "Well she most definitely taught you great vocal acrobatics" Walter said smiling at her. "Thank you. She passed on a year ago. I miss and her my father so much" Yoshiko said sadly.

"I didn't mean to make you sad" Walter said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Oh its okay. I need to cope with this so I can move on. They wouldn't want me harping on their deaths" Yoshiko said dabbing her eyes. "You know something had dawned on me while I was getting dressed" Walter said getting both girls attention. "What's that?" Elaine asked looking at Walter curiously. "Yoshiko Matsumora of Kumi Fashion. A friend of mine back home has your clothes that you made a year ago" Walter said acknowledging Yoshiko's fashion talents. "I didn't know I had gone national" Yoshiko said shocked with her hand on her chest. "Well I know your a celebrity in the south and southeast" Walter said looking at Yoshiko now smiling at her. "I see but to be honest I didn't think anyone would anything an Asian made" Yoshiko said looking down at the table chuckling. "Well you've proven that its possible for every Asian and woman nationally and internationally" Walter said in a pep talk type voice. "Well until the whole world knows what I can do I'll continue to sing and make outfits for the world to love and hate" Yoshiko said giving them a thumbs up. They returned the thumbs up and a waiter approached their table.

(End of Flashback)

Yoshiko and Walter are laughing at the memory. "You should've seen your face when you realized that I was the fashion designer" Yoshiko said in between laughs. "Yeah I should have. But wow what a voice you had. What made you stop?" Walter asked and the laughing ceased. "Well as much I loved singing I had amassed a vast fortune within the first year of releasing my designs so singing just turned into a pass time instead of a passion" Yoshiko said looking at Walter smitten. Soon Doug returned with their drinks. "Here you are" Doug said handing them their drinks. "Would you mind signing your autograph?" Doug asked handing Yoshiko a poster of her in her teens and marker. "Sure why not" Yoshiko said signing the poster. "Thank you so much. I hope your two enjoy your evening. Your orders will be out soon" Doug said rolling up the poster. "Thank you again Doug for being so courteous and sweet" Yoshiko said smiling at him. Doug blushed and scratched his head nervously. "No problem" Doug said walking away laughing nervously. "You know Yoshiko ever since you told me you got married there's been something I've been wanting to ask you" Walter said seriously looking at Yoshiko. "Sure what is it?" Yoshiko asked taking a sip of her drink. "Are you happy with your marriage?" Walter asked waiting for the backlash.

"No not at all. Actually for the past eleven years I've been waiting for the right been to come and take me away from my husband. What's the matter Walter you seem pale. Are you okay?" Yoshiko asked concerned reaching over the table and placing her hand on his forehead. "Yes its just I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting you to curse me out or storm off from the table" Walter said answering her honestly. "Oh no your my best friend you can ask me anything. I haven't been happy since I married him. On our wedding night he slept with Bertha and another woman. Then two years later we had Colonel. He wasn't even there for me while I was delivering. That exact same day Bertha was giving birth to a child. He was there for her and I was wife. That hurt me more than the cheating because I knew he was was a weasel. That was something that we created together and to not be there was like taking stabbing me through the heart. But to be with a woman who's baby wasn't yours was just a whole new low. I've dated men before and after my first love Tory died and I thought when I met Garrett I had met the one. It turns out I was just beautiful enough to be added to his parents highly regarded name. But when he didn't know was that I had my own wealth. When he found out about that he made sure I didn't go anywhere. The first year into our marriage I realized I was loving the wrong man but I couldn't help myself" Yoshiko said smiling at the nostalgia.

"Is there a part of you that still loves him even after all he's done?" Walter asked fearfully. Yoshiko looked at him and smiled. "No. My love for him died when I found out he was sleeping that whore. I thought that through all of them arguments that my love for him would show but obviously not. He's still out there sleeping with women and men. He thinks I'm unaware of his affairs with the men but I know. He slept with my brother when we first started courting each other. My brother however was unaware because I never brought him around. After he discovered that we were an item he felt like trash and was afraid to talk to me. After seven months we finally spoke. I told him there was nothing for him to be forgiven for because he didn't know. When I saw Garrett that night I beat him down. He could fight too and he busted my lip. I believe even to this day that he should've just taken the ass beating since he was the one who cheated" Yoshiko said taking another sip of her drink. Walter leaned back in his chair. "Well if your talking about divorcing him I'm happy for you" Walter said smiling at her. "I will be too. My children would be devastated but they'll be okay. After I divorce him I'll get back out there on the dating circuit. I don't have anything holding me back. I don't want to shut a new man out because I'm pissed at what my old one did to me" Yoshiko said placing her glass on the table.

Soon Doug returned with their orders and placed them before them. "I hope you enjoy it" Doug said looking at them placing the tray behind his back. "Oh I will" Yoshiko said looking at her meal. "Good" Doug said happily and left the table. "I hope you find a good man" Walter said kindly causing Yoshiko to look at him. "I wish it were you" Yoshiko said touching his hand. Walter started to sweat slightly. "Me too" Walter said calming down. They then started eating. An hour later they were in front of Yoshiko's mansion. He helped her out of the car. Yoshiko looked at him and leaned in and kissed Walter on his lips. Unbeknownst to them Garrett was looking through the window furiously. When they parted they gazed into each others eyes. "Thank you for a marvelous evening" Yoshiko said looking at him. "It was my pleasure" Walter said kissing her hand. He then walked Yoshiko to the front door. When they got there Yoshiko turned to Garrett. "You know its been so long since I've seen that I forgot how to act around you" Yoshiko said laughing embarrassed. "Don't worry we should hang out more" Walter said hugging her. Yoshiko rubbed his back. "Goodnight Walty" Yoshiko said gripping the doorknob. "Now I haven't heard that in years. Goodnight doll" Walter said walking downstairs. After Walter drove away Yoshiko walked through the front door to see Garrett standing in the living room.


	10. Unbelievable

Chapter 10

**Unbelievable**

Garrett had walked closer to Yoshiko with his hands on his hips. "Answer my question. What the hell were you doing kissing him!? Also why did you go out with him? Did you forget your a married woman!?" Garrett asked putting emphasis on the last part of the question. "Your going to come for me with that? Really?" Yoshiko asked standing her ground. "Of course I am. You had no business going out tonight. Someone needed to be here to watch the kids and that someone wasn't you. Instead you decide to go out with a big time lawyer and fulfill your fantasies" Garrett said still in Yoshiko's face. "You need to get the hell out of my face before I punch you in it" Yoshiko said and Garrett didn't budge. She punched him and shoved him away from her. "Now let me make this simple for you. Yes I went out with Walter but first and foremost he's my best friend. We hadn't seen each other in years and he decided to take me out tonight. Besides Elaine was here to make sure the children properly cared for. I have a question what the hell are you doing in my house?" Yoshiko asked angrily folding her arms wit her purse under her arm. "This is my house too lest you forget" Garrett said holding his stinging jaw. "No I hadn't forgot that I bought this house. There's one more thing I think you should know" Yoshiko said dropping her arms. "What's that!?" Garrett asked sarcastically. "I'm divorcing you. I've dealt with your philandering and maltreatment towards me for eleven years. Its time for me to move to bigger and better things" Yoshiko said with finality.

"I don't think your going anywhere because I'm now running for governor. I make the announcement in a few weeks" Garrett trying to barricade Yoshiko. Yoshiko chuckles which turns into a fit of laughter. "You don't think I'm going anywhere? You must have forgot who your talking to. Since we're divorcing we're leaving with what we came in with. You'll have your money and I'll have mine. That bitch is going to pay back every dime she stole from me. But that's the least of both of your worries. I'm divorcing and that's the end of this conversation " Yoshiko said walking away and heading towards the stairs. "I'm not done speaking with you Yoshiko GET BACK DOWN HERE!" Garrett yelled with a stomp of his feet. "I am" Yoshiko said firmly before going upstairs. When she got to her room she undressed and went to hang her dress back up. Afterwards she placed her shoes back in their proper place and went to wash her makeup off. When she finished she dressed in a nightgown and went to make her to her children. She went to Colonel's room first. She knocked on the door. When she got no response she slowly opened the door and walked in. She walked over to his bed and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams darling" Yoshiko whispered smiling and leaving. She then made her way to Cynthia's bedroom. She heard classical music playing on her record player. She walked over and kissed her forehead.

"My sweet Cynthia. I hope you sleep well tonight" Yoshiko said brushing some hair away from Cynthia's face before leaving. She then went to Louis's room. She saw he had a book on his chest. Yoshiko removed the book and placed it on his nightstand. She pulled his comforter over him and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Louis" Yoshiko said leaving his room. She finished her round with going into Emerald's room. She kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams darling" Yoshiko said and leaves. After leaving Emerald's room she heads downstairs to the kitchen. When she gets there she fixes herself a bowl of vanilla ice-cream. When she finishes she goes to the dining room and sits down at the table. As she starts eating Garrett comes in and stands in the entryway. "Can I help you?" Yoshiko asked looking at him annoyed. "Are you serious about divorcing me?" Garrett asked resuming their earlier conversation. "Of course I am. Anyway shouldn't you be happy that its happening? I mean you can finally marry M one and be happy together" Yoshiko said not looking at Garrett as she took a bite of her ice-cream. "As I told you earlier I'm running for governor and I need you to stand with me for my announcement" Garrett said leaning against the frame of the walkway. "And what's that supposed to mean to me?" Yoshiko asked cutting her eyes at him.

Garrett scoffed in disbelief. "You know what I'm glad we're divorcing. I never knew how much of a uncaring bitch you were until now" Garrett said hitting the frame. "I'm glad you're finally seeing yourself for the bastard you truly are" Yoshiko said looking at him nonchalantly. "The bastard I am?" Garrett asked rhetorically. "Yes the bastard you are. You don't know how to treat women your with. You'll lie to them and then stick your kid penis inside of them whispering more dirty lies. When we made our children that's when my love for you really shined through. But now that I got from you what I wanted I'm releasing myself from you" Yoshiko said getting up from the table and going to wash her bowl and spoon. Garrett walked into the kitchen and stood behind the island counter. "Once you leave me you'll realize the mistake your making will be your biggest one yet" Garrett said leaning on the counter. After Yoshiko rinses the spoon she turns off the faucet and looks at Garrett sheepishly. "Biggest mistake of my life I don't think so. Marrying you was the biggest mistake of my life. But I'm glad I met because I have four bundles of joy" Yoshiko said happily smiling. "Don't you mean three" Garrett said smiling callously. Yoshiko walked around the counter and slapped him across his face. When he looked back at Yoshiko she wore the look of a lioness in the Kalahari protecting her cubs from predators.

"Cynthia is your daughter too. Don't you dare treat her as if she doesn't exist!" Yoshiko said placing one hand on the counter and the other on her hip. "No I meant what I just said. I have three children. You slept around on me and had that child" Garrett said refusing to believe Cynthia was his. "Ever since I gave birth to her you've refused to acknowledge her. But when she was raped and you weren't there for her was unforgivable" Yoshiko said lowly looking at him furiously. "You bring this up now why?" Garrett asked not wanting to be reminded of the incident. "Because it should remind you of how bad a father you actually are" Yoshiko said fiercely as tears formed in her eyes. "Water works really Yoshiko?" Garrett said unfazed by the change of emotion. Yoshiko placed her left hand over her mouth. After regaining composure she looked at Garrett. She pointed a finger at him then lowered it. "Colonel fought Johnny's father because of what happened and he was knocked unconscious. But you were too caught with work and sex to realize he was bruised. Even when you finally saw him you didn't acknowledge it. Some father you play yourself off to be. This conversation is now ever now exit my castle before I release the Pit Bull" Yoshiko said leaving and turning off the light. Garrett looked back at her and headed out the front door.

The following Monday morning Yoshiko and Garrett appeared in county court. "Court is now in session. The honorable Judge Hoax presiding" the warden said and both parties rose. Judge Hoax sat down on the bench. "You may be seated" Judge Hoax said and they sat down. "Now it is my understanding that Mrs. Longview is wishing to divorce Mr. Longview over irreconcilable differences is that correct?" Judge Hoax asked looking at Yoshiko with a gruff expression. "Yes sir" Yoshiko said nodding her head in agreement. "And it is my understanding that Mr. Longview wants the same thing correct?" Judge Hoax asked looking at Garrett. "Yes sir" Garrett said with a serious expression. "Alright well if you would sign these documents it will confirm this courts decision to grant the divorce decree" Judge Hoax said handing a form to the warden. The warden then handed it to Garrett first who signed it. After signing it the warden walks over to Yoshiko's table and she signs it. After both signatures are obtained the warden walks over to Judge Hoax and hands him the document. "These proceedings will be in affect within a one year from today. Also I am awarding full custody to Mr. Longview due to his stable income. Mrs. Longview with you just starting your new job who's to say you'll keep it. As far as possible joint custody is futile at the present time. However I will issue you monthly visits to the fathers home. As of when you will visit is up to you. Court is adjourned" Judge Hoax said getting up and leaves the bench.

Yoshiko's lawyer turned to shake her hand. Yoshiko disregarded it and left. Garrett looked at her amused with a smile and left the courtroom. When she got home she went into the living room. Elaine walked to her with open arms. "Yoshiko I'm so sorry" Elaine said sincerely hugging her. Yoshiko then cried while hugging her. "Kids I need to speak with you" Yoshiko said getting herself together. When her children came downstairs Yoshiko felt the tears forming again. She hid them by smiling at her children. "What's going on?" Colonel asked curiously looking at Yoshiko. "You and your siblings are going to live with your father from now on" Yoshiko said holding back her tears. "Why?" Cynthia asked not liking what she was hearing. "Its the way things are. Now go ahead and start packing your suitcases" Yoshiko said simply not diverging anymore information. The door then opened and Garrett came in smiling at Yoshiko and Elaine. Yoshiko held a bitter expression while Elaine shook her head shamefully. "You got what you wanted you should be excited" Garrett said with his hands in his pockets. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE GARRETT!" Yoshiko screamed pointing at the door. "Gladly" Garrett said whistling to the front door. An hour later her children came downstairs with their suitcases in hand with sad expressions except for Cynthia who was crying. Yoshiko forced a smile kneeling down to their level.

"I want you to take care of each other and be good, continue to make good grades. Last but not least listen to your father" Yoshiko said not wanting to say that last part. "Will we ever see you again?" Emerald asked hugging her. "Sure you will but it'll be a while" Yoshiko said rubbing her back and kissing her forehead. "Louis I want you to continue reading your law books and help keep your father in line" Yoshiko said hugging him and kissing his cheek. When she got to Cynthia tears rolled down her cheeks. She hugged Cynthia. "Don't cry mother this isn't goodbye" Cynthia said as she felt her voice crack and tears fill her eyes. When they separated Yoshiko looked at her smiling. "I want you to continue singing. Don't let your father or anyone else deter you from your dream, you understand?" Yoshiko asked sadly with sternness. "Yes ma'am" Cynthia said hugging her once more and kissing her cheek. Yoshiko caressed her face before going to Colonel. Colonel looked away trying to hide his tears. "Colonel" Yoshiko said trying to reach for him but he folds his arms. "Darling I know your upset but could you at least look at me" Yoshiko said pleadingly looking at her eldest son. After several minutes Colonel finally looked at her. "Things are going to get better I promise" Yoshiko said making a smacking sound with her mouth. Colonel let his guard down and smiled.

He hugged Yoshiko and she felt tears soak her blazer. "I love you mommy!" Colonel said in his innocent voice. "I love you too" Yoshiko said kissing his cheek. "Alright you guys you better get going your father is waiting" Yoshiko said and the four children grabbed their suitcases and headed to the front door. Yoshiko followed them as Emerald opened the front door. Yoshiko watched them as they walked to Garrett's car who was leaning against smirking devilishly at her. Yoshiko huffed sharply while balling her fists up looking at Garrett. After the kids luggage were in the trunk they got inside the car. Once they were in they glanced at Yoshiko one final time and waved. Yoshiko waved as the car pulled around and drove down towards the gate. Yoshiko walked back inside and shut the door. "Are you okay Yosh?" Elaine asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "No" Yoshiko said as the tears returned. "How could that judge award full custody to him? I have a full time job. I can support my children as well" Yoshiko said looking at Elaine. "I know. That judge will see the error in his made a e decision in due time" Elaine said leading them to the lanai.

When they sat down Yoshiko looked at Elaine with tears in her eyes. "You should've seen it Ellie. He just sat there and let that judge pass that horrible sentence. Didn't object or anything. He was smiling when I looked at him. He's judge too so he can overturn that judge's decision if he wants to. But instead he decided to go along with it without question. Now I'm starting to feel like this is some sort of karma coming back to me. But I've been nothing but a good wife and mother. Yeah my temper is short but I've been trying to work on it. Garrett is the only person who gets me this rowed up. But the good thing is we're getting divorced. It will be in effect on this date next year. So in the meantime I have to deprive myself of a man until its finalized. But more importantly I lost the four most important people to me. Monthly visits just aren't enough. He told me he said that since Garrett had a sufficient income he awarded him full custody of the children. As for me he said that regaining custody was futile at the present time but I don't give a damn what he says. Garrett and I both know that I'm more than capable of taking care and providing for our children" Yoshiko said shaking and clenching her fists on the table. "Yoshiko calm down and breathe. Everything happens for a reason. I'm sure something will present itself and he'll lose custody" Elaine said reassuringly rubbing Yoshiko's shoulder.

"I hope you right" Yoshiko said looking at Elaine with her vision somewhat blurred. "I'm positive I am" Elaine said clasping her hands together with a warm smile. "Now my biggest fear is that that Garrett is going to be bringing that whore Bertha around our children. The last thing I want is for them to be exposed to that kind of environment. But now that I no longer have custody he's free to do what h wants as long as it appears perfect in the judge's eyes. But she's not the only one I'm worried about. Guardia is still a threat. Now that she doesn't work here I wonder if her treatment towards them will change. Colonel and Cynthia are the most emotional. Anything that's done to them causes them to react differently. Colonel resorts to fighting while Cynthia shuts down. Louis as you know will ignore and Emerald will tell it. Colonel isn't going to stand for it once her true colors show themselves. As I told her they won't think of her as a secondary mother when she reveals her true self. Now that this has happened I'm sure she's going to bring chaos to their lives. I just feel so helpless because Bertha is there. She dresses inappropriately and I can't stand an adult that can't dress appropriately around children" Yoshiko said glancing at Yoshiko. "Yoshiko calm down your starting to hyperventilate" Elaine said holding her hand. Yoshiko exhaled heavily and let her tears fall once more. "Damn it all" Yoshiko said getting up and going back inside her mansion with Elaine.

At the end of June Yoshiko drove to Garrett's mansion. It was light gray and navy blue. It was surrounded by a brick wall. Yoshiko drove up to the mansion and parked in front of it. She turned off the engine and got out of the car. She walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell. Moments later Garrett opened the door and smirked when he saw who it was. "Are our kids here?" Yoshiko asked calmly with a smile. "Yeah they are but they don't want to see you" Garrett said in a jerky tone. "Who is it baby?" Bertha asked coming to stand next to him. She was wearing a black and red lingerie top and high heels. Yoshiko shut her eyes and looked back at Garrett. "May I please see our children?" Yoshiko asked starting to become impatient. "You know Yoshiko I don't like your tone right now. I'm not sure if I want to let you see them" Garrett said looking at Bertha who smiled at him. "What do you think Bertha? Should I let my soon to be ex wife see our children?" Garrett asked looking at the woman who had her arm behind his back. "She doesn't have a say so in this situation. These are our children not yours and hers" Yoshiko said not giving Bertha a chance to speak. "No" Bertha said smugly smiling at her. Yoshiko tried to push past Garrett and Bertha helped him push Yoshiko out the door. With the two of them working together they manage to overpower her and she falls down the stairs.

"Get the hell off my property. If I catch you here again I'll issue a warrant for your arrest" Garrett bellowed before shutting the door. Yoshiko got up and felt blood running down her cheek and opened her purse to get a tissue. She pressed the thin cloth to the cut and held it there. After five minutes she walked to her car and got inside. She started the engine and let it idle. In the meantime Yoshiko looked at the mansion with tears in her eyes. Moments later she put her car in drive and drove off the property. She wiped her eyes as she drove down the residential street. "I can't believe him. Your going to ask her if she thinks I should see the children WE made together!? THAT BASTARD HAS SOME NERVE!" Yoshiko said flooring the gas slightly. When she got home she went upstairs and sat in her bed and cried. She didn't smoke so that was out of the question. She went downstairs to the parlor room and pulled out a bottle of brandy. She poured herself a glass and chugged it back like a shot. She poured another one and placed the bottle back inside the wine case. She washed out her glass and wiped it dry. She then placed it in her glass case and went back upstairs. She seethed for several minutes before crying again. Soon sleep found her and she slept the rest of her day away without ever waking.

(Six Months Latter)

That December came and it was brutal. Yoshiko felt completely alone although Elaine and Thomas were there. "So let me get this right. Garrett's top mistress seduces him into forging your signature thus signing over your proprietorship to her. Then she gets you thrown in jail?" Thomas asked with his arm around Elaine. "Yes" Yoshiko said confirming Thomas's question. "They're some dirty motherfuckers. I can't believe she would do that to you. Then to top it off your husband has other whores out there too. What the hell is wrong with him!?" Thomas asked angrily looking at Yoshiko. "Its okay Tank calm down" Elaine cooed patting Thomas's leg comfortingly. Thomas sighed heavily and looked at the fireplace. After a ten minute silence Thomas looked at Yoshiko. "Where are your children?" Thomas asked looking around the room. "With their father. He has full custody of them now. The judge didn't think I was a fit mother since I didn't 'make enough money' to support then" Yoshiko said putting quotations on the making enough money part. "Hmph ain't that a bitch" Thomas said scoffing looking at the fireplace feeling his temper flare up again. Yoshiko chuckled sipping her hot chocolate. "I agree with you one hundred percent Thomas" Yoshiko said smiling at him.

"I know its been a year and a half but I never got the chance to apologize to you for how I acted. For that I am truly sorry. I was completely out of line. I hope you can forgive me" Thomas said sincerely looking at Yoshiko who put her mug down and got up. Thomas got up and they hugged each other. "Its okay but know that if you ever call me a bitch again I'll show you a true one" Yoshiko whispered before they separated. Thomas laughed nervously while Yoshiko smiled at him. They then went back to their seats and sat down. "So Yoshiko do you have a plan of action?" Yoshiko asked looking at Yoshiko curiously. "Oh yeah I planned as soon I learned Bertha was responsible for placing me in jail. Garrett is going to get what's coming to him as well. He had a hand in this too. I'm going to make sure that son of a bitch pays for what he has done to me. Him and his top two whores" Yoshiko said finishing the last of her chocolate. "What about Miranda and his other two?" Elaine asked crossing her legs in comfort and interest. "Me three and four are live in other countries so I can't do them harm. As for Miranda since she's responsible for the debacle she put our family in I'll deal with her when the time is right" Yoshiko said crossing her legs. She looked like crime family don with her legs crossed and arms resting on the armrests. The look really suited her along with the snakeskin pants suit she was donning with grace and elegance.


End file.
